Understanding Beyond Words
by Elipsa
Summary: Harry's relatives died in a car crash. Dumbledore, who wanted to keep Harry safe and out of the Wizarding World, decided to take Harry to America. There, Harry is put under the care of S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry meets and trains with Natalia and Clint under the watchful eye of Phil Coulson. The Americans aren't sure what to make of the boy who refuses to speak. AU. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

"Excuse me? I believe I misunderstood you. It sounded as if you were demanding that I take custody of a child. If I did by chance hear you correctly, there is no way in hell that I would take a child into my care. I work for the government. I am-"

"The director of the new top secret agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I am also aware that you're responsible for the training and welfare of two children. Their names are Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton. You see, Director Fury, you are quite capable of nurturing children. Or perhaps I should phrase it differently: you have others who are capable of looking after children."

"Why should I take this child?"

"You have Miss Romanova from Russia because they were training her as a spy and assassin. You found her when one of their practices went a bit... off field, we'll say. Mr. Barton was with her at the time, an accident I've heard. They are training to be well versed in their duties. The child I have will learn quickly and do as you ask."

"What would S.H.I.E.L.D. gain?"

"Knowledge, my dear boy."

"What information could you possibly have that I don't know already?"

"A world that you know nothing about. A world with wonders around every turn."

"That just makes you seem like a foolish old man."

"Director Fury, do you know that there is someone on your team who is hacking into your files to learn of this new installation you plan to put into action in a few years?"

"Who is the ha- Is that - Where'd he come from?"

"That is one of the many wonders of our world, Director Fury. Will you take him?"

"The information first."

"Agree to take the boy, and I will help you keep your operation a secret while you work out the details."

"What of his family?"

"They were unfortunately killed in a car wreck."

"Why wasn't he with them?"

"He will explain that if he wishes."

"Why isn't he speaking?"

"Because he has no desire to."

"I will learn of this world?"

"You will."

"What's the boy's name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Very well, I'll take him with me. Now, who is the one hacking into my files?"

* * *

A/N Hey everyone! I'm back with a new fic, and look, it's a cross-over with the Avengers! I wanted to let everyone know now: I wrote most of this (excluding the last chapter) while I was writing _Behind the Mask_ - for those who haven't read it, that story was in Draco's POV and filled to the brim with angst - and my plan had been to make this as angst free as possible, but whenever I plan something it always seems to fail... lol.

I tried to make sure everything was explained, but I know I never mentioned _why_ Dumbledore chose to put Harry in the care of S.H.I.E.L.D. so I will do so now: he wanted Harry away from the wizarding world so he wouldn't let the fame get to his head. He also wanted Harry safe, away from the attack of Death Eaters. To keep him safe - since the blood wards were disabled because of the death of Petunia - he went to America and to the secret society where Dumbledore knew Harry would learn how to protect himself. To Dumbledore, this was a perfect solution. Hope that makes sense!

And yes, this fic is finished, but I only have until chapter five edited. There is a total of thirty-two chapters. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to post another chapter today because the prologue is a bit... odd. Anyway, here you go! :)

Chapter Two

**Dumble**

* * *

Harry looked around him, green eyes taking in as much as they could while his small hands remained down at his sides. He kept his attention on the tall, black man in front of him. He wasn't as big as his uncle, but he looked stronger.

Dumb-Dumble-Dumbles... the old man with the long name and beard was gone. He had told Harry to stay put, so the small boy obeyed without a word, just a tiny nod. Now he was left with a man named Fury, which didn't make Harry feel okay at all.

The tall man knelt on the ground, a frown on his face. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and had weird scars around it. "My name is Director Nick Fury. You'll be training with two other children around your age. I will not allow disrespect. Is that understood?"

Respect, that was a rule he was familiar with. Harry nodded, the cloak Dumble gave him around his thin shoulders. He peered downwards quickly to stare at the cloak in his hands. It was something that belonged to Harry's father, or at least that's what Dumble had claimed.

"Now, how about you tell me how you appeared out of thin air."

Understanding the order, Harry gripped the cloak tightly. He didn't want to hand it over. Dumble had made Fury promise not to take it away. It was Harry's and he didn't have to give it up.

But if the tall man wanted it and was going to hurt Harry to get it, Harry would hand it over.

It was soft to the touch and had a lot of different designs on it when it wasn't touching him. He draped it over an arm to show the tall man that it could make parts of him disappear. After a few seconds, and when the tall man's eye widened fractionally, Harry quickly folded it and pressed it against his chest.

The tall man stood, dusting off his black pants and pointed to the jeep that was a few feet away. "We're going to go to the base where we'll set you up. You'll have special training with the junior operatives - there are two around your age. You'll room with the male. Do you understand?

The boy gave a small nod, keeping the thin material held to his chest. Those two junior operatives must be who Dumble had mentioned: Natalia and Clint.

"Agent Coulson will be your trainer." The tall man turned around and, with long strides, quickly made it to the jeep to sit in the passenger's seat. Harry stared for a second before realizing that the wheel was _on the wrong side_.

Eyes wide, Harry followed as quickly as he could. The sneakers that he wore were too big and had holes in them, so the sand crept in between his toes since he wasn't allowed to have socks. A loose rock slipped inside the hole that was in the sole of his shoe, causing Harry to crash into the ground with a whimper of pain.

Jumping to his feet, Harry limped over to the jeep, trying to keep his face as blank as he could. If he showed pain or fear of retribution, his punishment would be worse. Getting up on his tiptoes, he pulled the door open and quickly climbed into the backseat.

The tall man didn't ask him anything, just waited for Harry to buckle up before he started driving. Keeping an eye on the mirror that sometimes showed the other person's eyes - or in the director's case eye - Harry slowly slid his foot out of his shoe and pulled the rock out. He carefully slipped it into his pocket as he wriggled his shoe back onto his foot.

Finished, he looked out the window and tried not to fidget or put his hands on the window. Instead, Harry clasped his fingers together and placed his hands on his lap.

Outside was empty. All he could see were hills and sand. Boring.

He stared down at his lap curious as to why he didn't feel sad for the deaths of his family. Harry should have been upset. His Aunt Petunia always said he should be grateful for the food and shelter he had. Uncle Vernon always beat him if he didn't obey, but that was to be expected. That's what Uncle Vernon always said. And Dudley was always the one to get everything because he deserved it. Because he wasn't a freak like Harry.

Harry twiddled his thumbs together, his bright green eyes flicking from the window to the rearview mirror. He had to be sure to listen to the tall man. He didn't want to get into trouble.

After a few minutes of silence, the boy decided to shut his eyes. There was nothing interesting to look at anyway.

The last thing that he remembered was hoping there would be no 'Harry Hunting'.

* * *

He was being moved. That was never a good thing. Bad things happened to him when he was moved.

Keeping his eyes shut, Harry clenched his hands into fists, happy to feel the soft material beneath his palm, knowing the cloak was still with him. If the situation got too bad maybe he could hide for a little while and they wouldn't be as angry when they found him.

But there wasn't any yelling. There were just the soft thumps of boots landing on the ground. Giving in to his curiosity, Harry looked up to see a man with a receding hairline and wore a nice suit.

Still, Harry felt odd being carried so he opened his eyes fully and softly tapped the man on the shoulder. The man didn't seem to notice, so Harry repeated the action a bit harder.

Dark blue eyes looked down at him and blinked a couple of times before a small smile graced his lips. "Well, looks like you're awake. You were out like a light. Have you not been sleeping well?"

Why was he asking that? Harry shook his head mutely as the man put him down. Quickly placing his small hands behind his back to hide his cloak, Harry looked up at the man.

"I'm Agent Coulson, but you can call me Phil." He crouched down and held out his hand out to Harry. The boy flinched back, closing his eyes and waiting for the blow to come.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that until he felt someone ruffle his hair. His eyes flew open as he stared wide eyed at the man.

"No ones going to hit you here, unless it's in training." The man - Phil - was balancing on the balls of his feet with his hands on his knees. Harry wondered why he would want creases in his suit. The man had a huge grin, "But you'll learn how to hit back."

Harry was _allowed_ to hit back? Why would they let him do that? The boy bit the inside of his cheek as he swayed gently from side to side, not understanding this place.

They were in a tunnel of sorts, and there wasn't much light. There were jeeps everywhere, and there were some rusty looking cars. If Uncle Vernon ever saw them he would have sneered and said something mean.

"Your name's Harry, right?"

The light voice of Phil brought Harry out of his thoughts. Harry gave a nod of his head.

"How old are you, Harry?"

Harry just shifted his weight around for a few seconds before holding up his hands to show six fingers.

"Can you talk?"

The boy gave another nod. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the taunting, but nothing came. When he looked at Phil he saw that the man was smiling.

"So you're the silent type, huh? Don't worry, Natasha can talk enough for you, too." Phil stood up and nodded his head, not appearing to care about the wrinkles in his pants. "Let's go meet the other two."

Natasha? Who was Natasha?

* * *

A/N Just so everyone is clear, ages are not going to match up. Harry's birthday is the same: July 31, 1980. He's, obviously, six right now. Natasha is 7, Clint is 8, Tony is 11, Bruce is 8, Steve is still frozen at age 20ish, Thor is ageless, Loki is ageless, Fury is 27 - yep, and he's still director - Phil is 24 - yes, his hair is receding, poor Phil. And there you go, ages. :) The ages won't match the movies - I'm pretty sure anyway - so sorry.

Also, Voldy will be in here eventually. However, there's only one horcrux plus his main soul. You will find out later what the horcrux is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**It's Like Training**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Natasha! You can call me Nat if you want, Clint does. I'm seven. My favorite color is Black... no... red... black... red... They're both my favorite color! I just turned seven and you have really pretty eyes. Maybe my favorite color is green... no, I still like black and red. I like Iguanas, they're so cool!" The tiny girl sucked in a giant breath and kept right on going. "This is Clint, he's eight. I met him a year ago, right before we came here. We get to train and have fun and play. Well, training and playing are like the same thing. You'll like it, too!"

Harry stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. She was taller than him and had deep red hair that was cut right above her chin. She wore black leather and had really pale blue eyes. She looked like she was going to keep on talking, but Phil put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and gave a tiny smile.

"Natasha, Clint, this is Harry."

The boy who was sitting on the bed raised his head in greeting. He had short blonde hair and light green eyes. There were two beds in this room, both on different sides of the room. Across from Harry was another door with two dressers on either side. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room.

"Oh, your name's Harry? I've never met a Harry before. That's a cool name!"

He tilted his head to the side, but he didn't say anything. She talked a lot. And he thought her name was Natalia. That was what Dumble said.

"Why don't you talk? Can you talk? Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Maybe it's because you talk too much," Clint muttered. He crossed his legs on the bed and refused to look at Natalia as she glared at him.

The two of them were weird. He looked up at Phil and blinked a couple of times, hoping the man understood his unasked question.

"Yes, Harry?"

So he didn't. Harry pointed at the two beds as the other two argued.

"I don't talk too much!"

"Yes you do. You can't breath after you're done because you spoke too much!"

"I can too! Stop being mean!"

"I'm not being mean. I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh, that's your bed and that's Clint's. Natasha has her own room."

"Mr. Phil!" Natalia whined, running forward and tugging on the man's pant leg. Harry flinched back and took several steps back, but he watched because he didn't want her to get hurt. "Clint's being mean to me!"

Phil didn't hurt her. He didn't slap her and he didn't yell at her. Maybe because she was his daughter? Otherwise he'd have to hurt her for touching him.

The man just laughed and patted her head, "Remember what we talked about?"

"About what, Mr. Phil?"

Mr. Phil? Harry thought that the man said to call him Phil. If she was his daughter, why would she call him that? He scrunched up his nose as he tried to figure it out, but nothing added up. Unless Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were different than Mr. Phil.

But they were normal. That's what they said.

"About talking."

"Oh! That I need to be careful of what I say and how much I say."

"See, he says you talk too much, too."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes he did. Didn't you, Mr. Phil?"

"I believe I said that others might like to talk as well."

"That's basically the same thing."

"Where's all your stuff?" Natalia turned to Harry, appearing to ignore Clint.

Harry shrugged, bringing his arms back in front of him so he could press the fabric of the invisibility cloak to his chest.

"Oh, what's that!?" Natalia took a step towards Harry, but the boy took two backwards, shaking his head. "I can't see it?"

"It's his, Natasha. He doesn't have to show you unless he wants to."

The girl huffed, but nodded. "Okay, but I can see it later, right?"

Harry shrugged, inching his way away from the others. He continued to back away until his back hit the dresser. He sat down and wedged himself between the two dressers. Luckily, once he was there, Natalia just looked at him strangely before looking at Phil. "Now what? He's hiding!"

Phil looked between Harry and Natalia before sighing and said, "Supper is in an hour. You can stay in here until I come to get you three. After supper you can relax as well. Don't frighten Harry."

"We don't have to train?" Clint asked, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Phil. "But we always train an hour after supper."

Mr. Phil smiled. "Well, we don't want to rush Harry do we? We want to make sure he knows you first before we start any type of training. Just like when you two first arrived."

Natalia rushed over and hugged Mr. Phil's leg and Harry let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't paying him any attention. "Thank you, Mr. Phil! What are we eating for supper? Surely we can eat something better than we usually do since it's Harry's first day and all."

"Sorry, Natasha. Same as always."

The girl released Mr. Phil with a huff and stormed over to sit on Harry's bed. Harry pressed farther up against the wall, trying to understand why she didn't go to _Clint's_ bed when she knew the other boy. "That's no fair. I don't wanna eat steak again. We _always_ eat steak." She turned to say the last part to Harry, rolling her eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Harry shrugged as well as he was able and pressed his cloak to his chest. Steak really sounded yummy. Much better than what he usually had. He'd rather have steak every day than the gruel he ate at the Dursley's, if he had anything at all. Maybe he was allowed to eat here?

"Right, well, I'll come get you guys in a hour. Relax and enjoy the time before supper. And don't worry about these two, Harry. You'll be fine." Mr. Phil gave Harry another smile before he walked out the door and closed it.

There was no sound of the door locking, but Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

"Well, he's gone." Natalia rolled her eyes and got off Harry's bed to walk over to Clint. "It's quite fun pretending to talk a lot."

Clint laughed and gave her a highfive. "I wonder how long we can make him believe you like the sound of your own voice."

Natalia stuck her tongue out before looking over at Harry, "You won't tell, will you?"

"We've been training even before we came here," Clint added. "We were told it's better to let people see who you aren't instead of who you are. It doesn't make much sense, but it's fun, at least."

"He's the one that talks a lot, not me." Natalia plopped down on the floor between the two beds. Harry pressed his back further against the wall. "You know, it's alright to talk, you know. And you don't have to stay between the dressers."

Harry shrugged, still confused and frightened of the other two.

"That's alright if you don't want to, though. But you can talk to us anytime!"

Clint nodded, "If you ever do talk to us, we won't tell the others. We have to be careful with adults. They say one thing, but do something else. It's like training. They teach us one thing, but then they show a real fight and it's nothing like what we're doing!"

"It's unfair," Natalia laid back and grinned at the ceiling. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about that. We're going to be friends so we'll deal with everything together."

"Nat, you do realize that they most likely have cameras in here?"

She shrugged, "So? They haven't said anything so they must not have seen anything."

"Or they don't care."

"Whatever." The redhead turned her head so she could look at Harry. "You'll be our friend, right?"

Unsure of what to do, and never having a friend before, Harry gave a small, tentative nod. Since the two hadn't made any move towards him, Harry moved forward until he was sitting in front of the dressers, but was still a safe distance from the other two.

"Good. We'll look out for each other." Clint slid off his bed and sat on the floor next to Natalia.

"Forever."

The two were smiling at him. Clint started chattering away until Harry finally relaxed. They hadn't tried to get him to move and they didn't try to grab his cloak. Maybe he could like it there.

* * *

A/N ... Um... Wow. When I posted this I didn't expect so many people to like this story. This story already has 91 alerts! I didn't really expect so many to give this any attention. Wow!

Also, there will be time jumps between chapters, especially later on. I just thought I should give you a head's up. :)

I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Natalia or Natasha?**

* * *

Harry, Natalia and Clint were in a large room filled only with mats. The three stood side by side with Natalia in the middle. She was once again in black leather - she said that it was all she ever wore and that she hated everything else - while Clint and Harry were in sweatpants and t-shirts.

After their supper together that first night, Mr. Phil had told Clint to show Harry all of the new gear that was purchased for him. It had included all sorts of clothing, two sets of blankets and pillows for his bed, a backpack and prescription glasses that fit well and perfected his vision.

It was more than Harry had ever owned. He kept his excitement to himself, sure that if he showed emotion then the belongings would be taken from him. Instead Harry had nodded his head to Clint and got ready for bed.

However, before he could fall asleep, Natalia had demanded to know his age. Since then, Natalia was excited that she was no longer the youngest. Harry was six while she was seven and Clint eight.

Harry looked around the room again, bringing himself back to the present instead of the past. Clint and Natalia were already sitting on the mats that Mr. Phil and Clint had opened on the floor. Natalia patted the floor next to her and Harry saw no other choice but to do as she commanded or risk being sent away. He sat and went about copying her movements.

She reached for one foot and Harry did the same for himself. For the rest of the time there on the mats, he just followed the others' lead. Mr. Phil and the tall man - Harry still didn't like the name Fury so he was resolutely denying he heard his surname - were talking in a corner while the three children continued their stretches.

Eventually Mr. Phil and the tall man came over. Mr. Phil looked odd without his usual suit. Instead he was in gym shorts and a muscle shirt. The tall man gave Harry a weird look before he left.

"Alright, you three, time to do some yoga."

Yoga? What was yoga? Harry watched with interest when the other three went into some weird position. They all stood on one leg with their hands above their heads with their other leg touching their calf.

"It's ok, Harry, I'll explain everything as we go. This position is called the tree pose."

An hour passed and that was all they did. They would move into a position while Mr. Phil told Harry the name. No one got mad at him when he lost his balance or had to stop a pose. The other two were better at keeping their balance and Harry cringed every time he failed to hold a pose.

Mr. Phil kept his distance and just talked Harry into trying again while giving pointers. The young boy did as he was told without reacting visibly to Mr. Phil's words.

After the hour was up, Mr. Phil had Natalia and Clint in one group and had Harry face him. When the other two were on their way to the opposite side of the room, Mr. Phil smiled down at Harry. He knelt and held up his hands, "Harry, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, alright?"

The boy bit the inside of his lip, but he nodded.

"I'm going to move slowly and I'm going to tell you how to block a punch."

Harry nodded his head, his eyes narrowed. Why would he have to block a punch? He deserved it when he got hit and he wasn't supposed to dodge. But then he was also told to obey.

"I'm going to aim for your stomach and you're going to push my fist away from you. You use the palm of your hand against my wrist. Are you ready?"

Giving one more nod, Harry watched as Mr. Phil made a fist and brought it to his face as if to show Harry what a fist looked like. "Now, block."

His fist moved out slowly and Harry hesitantly brought up his hand. When it got near, Harry gently pushed it to the side. When Mr. Phil's fist moved away, Harry looked up with wide eyes.

Mr. Phil smiled as he nodded, "That's a good start, but now you need to put a lot of effort into it. Use all your strength to push me away."

The rest of the day went like that. After Mr. Phil taught Harry to block, they stretched again, redid their yoga and had lunch. They had a few hours to themselves where Harry, Clint and Natalia wandered around the 'base'.

There weren't that many people there. There was the tall man who liked to be loud and demanding. Harry came to the conclusion that the tall man was the boss of everyone there and that Mr. Phil was important in some way. When Mr. Phil wasn't with Harry, Natalia and Clint he was talking with the tall man.

Then there was a small group of employees. Some had clipboards, some wandered around muttering under their breaths and others sat at computers.

Harry wished he could sit behind a computer and play games, but he didn't think Mr. Phil would let him. After their free period, they went back to the large room and began their training all over again, but this time instead of yoga they jogged around the room. Harry was allowed a break whenever he was tired and drank Gatorade, but that was only after Mr. Phil told him he had to stop when his body told him to.

Even though he didn't completely understand, Harry stopped whenever he needed a drink. When they finished for the day Harry and Clint went back to their room that night, Harry flopped on his bed as his body trembled with exhaustion.

When a hand touched his shoulder he flinched.

"Mr. Phil says to always shower before going to bed. You don't want to have a stinky bed." Harry looked up and nodded, fighting down a blush when Clint gave him a hard look. "You flinched."

Again, Harry nodded. He jumped up and hurried over to the dresser closest to his bed and pulled out sleeping pants and a tank. He moved his hands to the bottom of the drawer and found his cloak there, invisible to everyone.

Smiling, he stood by the door to the bathroom for a moment before he pointed at Clint.

"Ehh, what?"

Pointing to Clint, he then motioned to the bathroom and then at Clint again.

"You can go first. I'm older, after all. I can stay up later than you."

Smiling, Harry went into the small bathroom and took his shower.

* * *

A week passed in the same manner as his first training day. Harry would wake up, go to the large padded room, stretch and jog with Natalia and Clint, have breakfast, head back to the padded room, stretch, do yoga, practice blocking, stretch again, have lunch, free time, back to the large room and finish up training there.

Harry loved it. There was order and there was always something new to do. New things to learn and the 'base' was huge and there were a lot of different pathways that he was learning about. Some passages took longer to arrive at the destination, some were more populated making them more difficult to navigate and some were shortcuts that no one else seemed to know about. The 'base' was all one big puzzle that he was trying to solve.

Natalia and Harry were in her room since Clint wanted to go back to the large room for some reason. All he had said to the other two was that he saw something that caught his eye.

She was lying on her bed, her arm pillowing her head as she read over Harry's shoulder. He sat on the floor, his back cushioned by the girl's bed. He finally gathered up enough courage to ask, "You're name's Natalia."

The girl's head whipped up and stared at Harry with huge eyes. She didn't say anything; her mouth was hanging open before a smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

Harry frowned: her reaction wasn't an answer. He thought he had been clear enough. Surely the Dursley's weren't the only ones who didn't like blatant questions and prefered statements.

"What?" Natalia asked as she grinned at the smaller boy. "Don't frown! You just spoke to me! That's cool!"

The black haired boy gave a tiny smile in amusement, but didn't turn his head towards the girl. He had asked his question without asking a question, like he was taught to, but why wasn't she answering? "They call you Natasha, but your name's Natalia."

"Oh! That. They like Natasha better than Natalia. I don't mind either way. You can call me whatever you want."

The boy nodded. He wasn't able to read as fast as Natalia, but he didn't react when she reached out to move the pages too quickly for him to finish. He just liked spending time with her and he could usually understand what he missed from the next page.

"What are you going to call me?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry whispered, "Natalia", without looking up. With his eyes firmly on the pages, he couldn't see the girl giving him a large smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Fourth of the Third... Or Was it the Third of the Fourth?**

* * *

Harry frowned at Mr. Phil. It had been a year since he first joined the junior operatives. He rarely saw Mr. Fury which he found weird because Dumble gave him to the tall man. Not that Harry was going to complain, he liked Mr. Phil. Except for at that moment.

Every time they had practice, Mr. Phil said that he was going to move faster, but he never did! It was always the same pace as when he had first started. And Mr. Phil would always say that Harry was doing better than he had ever imagined.

The boy was able to block Mr. Phil from anywhere, but Mr. Phil wasn't even trying. He had never spoken to Mr. Phil or Clint. It's not like Harry didn't want to, but he didn't have anything to say. Plus he learned more if he was quiet.

Harry had only spoken to Natalia, but that was only on a few occasions.

Finally too flustered and angry with the man's inaction, Harry muttered, "You aren't moving faster, Mr. Phil."

The man froze and stared at Harry. Mr. Phil slowly knelt to the ground while Harry stared at the padding. The other two were still fighting, and they were going normal speeds and Harry just kept feeling like an idiot because he couldn't keep up.

All that Mr. Phil seemed capable of doing at that moment was stare at Harry. He blinked a couple of times, opened his mouth before shutting it without uttering a sound. He then took a deep breath and asked, "What do you mean, Harry? I'm moving as quickly as Natasha is. It's still not very fast, but it's faster than you first started."

Harry shook his head frantically, "It's slow, Mr. Phil."

Mr. Phil sat on the floor and patted it with his hand. Harry sat quietly, still not looking at Mr. Phil. "Is there anything different than when we first started?"

The boy looked up and smiled. Maybe he wasn't going crazy with what he was seeing. He nodded a few times before he said, "The hand that you're punching with glows blue."

"Clint, come here for a moment, please." Mr. Phil looked really confused, but Harry thought he explained it well. Maybe Mr. Phil didn't believe him like the Dursleys didn't. Maybe Harry was going to have to be punished again.

Clint jogged up and smiled at Harry before turning to Mr. Phil. "Yes?"

"I want you to try to hit Harry."

The older boy shrugged and stood in front of Harry, "How fast, Mr. Phil?"

"The same as when you were trying to hit Natasha."

Harry nodded, stood and got in his stance. He had one foot slightly back at shoulder length apart, his hands were raised to block. The two stood in front of each other for a moment before Clint struck out as fast as his nine year old body could.

But it wasn't all that fast. Harry saw the tiny blue flecks around Clint's arm when the older boy tensed to strike. He was going as fast as Mr. Phil had gone: slow.

Mr. Phil nodded and shooed Clint away, "Thank you, I understand. I think."

The blonde hair boy gave Mr. Phil a weird look before saying to Harry, "Good job, Harry," and then he ran back over to Natalia.

Harry looked at Mr. Phil, hoping he would explain why he was moving slow for Harry.

"Harry, we aren't moving as slowly as we first started out. You just end it faster than others can."

Not understanding, Harry cocked his head to the side.

"You know how you said that I glowed blue?" Mr. Phil waited until Harry nodded before he continued, "You know which hand I'm going to hit with before it happens, right?" Again Harry nodded and Mr. Phil kept talking, "It's not that we're moving slow, it's just that you're reacting quicker. Does that make sense?"

Shaking his head, Harry scuffed his foot on the ground before sitting back down in front of Mr. Phil.

"You are not on the same level as Clint and Natasha are yet because you're younger and your blocks aren't quite as powerful. That's alright, though. You aren't moving any slower than the other two." Mr. Phil motioned for Harry to watch the other two and the small boy smiled at the two throwing punches and blocking them with ease. "They've been training since they were old enough to stand which means there's still a lot of ground you have to make up. You are improving more than I ever imagined in just a year. Because of that, I'm going to start teaching you martial arts and boxing soon."

Harry perked up, grinning. He would be able to start learning so he could practice with the other two. Mr. Phil was awesome, but he wanted to try what his two friends were doing. It looked like fun.

"We'll work on that later, though. I need to talk to Director Fury. Clint, Natasha, come practice with Harry. I want you both to try to hit him and then switch around." Mr. Phil was walking to the door that lead to the hallway. "Do that for an hour and the rest of the time is yours."

Natalia jumped up and down in excitement, running over to Harry and grinning at him. "Let's practice, then! It makes the time go by so much faster. How about you two try to get me first and then we'll switch!"

* * *

At the end of the practice Harry was smiling and rubbing his arms where he had been hit. When it was Natalia and Clint against him, only one glowed while the other didn't. Sometimes it was Natalia and others it was Clint. The one who didn't glow moved faster than he was used to.

Before he and Clint could enter their room, Mr. Fury and Mr. Phil stopped them.

"Clint, Harry, we have something to tell you," Mr. Phil started, but Mr. Fury interrupted.

"We're heading to Africa for an important mission. I don't have enough men to spare to keep you here, so you'll be coming with us. Consider it training. Understood?"

The two boys nodded and Mr. Fury left, his black trench coat billowing out behind him.

When he was out of sight, Clint and Harry looked at Mr. Phil. "What was that about?" Clint asked.

"Director Fury found information that lead us to Africa. We'll have to be careful with you three, but it should be fine. When you see Natasha, will you tell her something for me?"

Harry nodded immediately and gently elbowed Clint in the side to get his attention. The blonde nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Good, tell her that your next mission is the third of the fourth." When he got confused looks from the two, Mr. Phil grinned and repeated what he said. "She'll explain it when you see her. Go on. Take your showers before going to see her, though."

* * *

Harry finished his shower after Clint and the two boys headed down the hall towards Natalia's room. It was a distance from theirs, so they had to pass people in blue uniforms. The kids weren't supposed to talk to any of them so Harry and Clint stayed off to the side of the halls to stay out of the way of the people.

Even though Harry knew them by name and face, he didn't say anything to them because they had never been introduced. The only reason he recognized them was because of the pictures that Natalia had shown him.

They eventually made it to Natalia's room. They did their special knock to let her know it was them before Clint pushed the door open and entered with Harry behind him. Natalia was already sitting on her bed in her pajamas. She wore shorts that were long and tight and a short top that didn't cover her stomach.

Harry sat on the ground while Clint went and perched on the edge of the bed.

"So what are you two doing over here?" Natalia asked, lying on her stomach so she could see both of them.

"We have to tell you the fourth of the third... or was it the third of the fourth?" Clint yawned and flopped backwards on the bed. "Is it all that important?"

"It's very important!" Natalia was sitting up and giving Clint a glare. "It tells me who Mr. Phil was talking about. It's who we have to watch."

"I can't remember."

"It's the third of the fourth," Harry muttered quietly.

"Woah!" Clint jumped up, exhaustion forgotten as he sat up to stare at Harry. "You _can_ speak."

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Of course he can. We have to watch -"

"So you knew he could speak?"

"He's talked to me before."

"Not to me!"

"Clint," Natalia giggled, scooting over to the other boy. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," but Clint crossed his arms and glared at the wall. "Why would I be jealous of that? I just thought he couldn't speak since he hasn't said anything for a year."

"He just didn't have anything to say."

"Who are watching?" Harry asked, not wanting to be the cause of bickering between friends. When the other two looked at him, one with a smile and the other with a pout, Harry decided he would talk more to them. But no one else.

"His name is Agent Turney, you remember the picture I showed you, Harry?"

Harry nodded while Clint looked confused. "What?"

"I tried showing you too, Clint. But you said you'd rather learn how to shoot a bow than know the names of the people we live with on the base."

"Oh yeah..." Clint rubbed his head, "but it's not like we _talk_ to them. Why do we have to know their names?"

"Remember what we learned before we moved here? Knowing people is just as important as learning how to fight. We have to know their weaknesses and stuff."

"I thought we were learning how to defend ourselves."

Natalia and Clint looked at Harry. Clint was the one who answered Harry, "We are, but we're also learning how to fight bad people."

Harry thought that was a job for adults, but he nodded anyway.

Natalia continued on, "We aren't going to do that yet. We gotta learn things first."

"So, Agent Turney?" Clint asked.

"Yep. We just gotta watch him and make sure to tell everything to Mr. Phil."

"What's with the third of the fourth thing?"

Natalia giggled and said, "I'll explain later. Even Harry doesn't know about how I group them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**I Think I'll Keep You**

* * *

"Kakame? Where's that?"

Mr. Phil laughed gently at Natalia and patted her head, "Kakamega. It's where we are now. We're in Kenya, Africa. You have to be careful and watch where you step, you never know what's under you."

"That's a weird name."

"Perhaps to us, but to the locals it's not."

Natalia scrunched up her nose. "Fine. It's still weird."

Harry looked around the town on the outskirts of the forest. The buildings were rundown and there were some cars around, but most everyone was walking. Harry tightened his hold on his backpack that held some clothing and his cloak.

They were standing in front of a small hotel. With Natalia still talking to Mr. Phil, Harry looked around and saw that Agent Turney - a small, thin man with thick brown hair - was walking away from the hotel and away from the group.

He tapped Mr. Phil's hip and the man looked down at him. Glad he had the agent's attention, Harry pointed out the man who was walking away. Mr. Phil nodded, "You three follow him, but go with a group of other kids so he won't notice you three. We're only here for a day, maybe two."

Why did they have to follow him and not an adult? But Harry nodded anyway, and joined the closest groups of kids. Natalia smiled at them, and the other kids smiled back. Clint just waved his hand lightly. Uncomfortable with the others, Harry watched Agent Turney turn onto another street and he quickly followed.

The other two immediately followed. Instead of peeking around the corner, Harry waited for a second in case he could hear something. When he heard nothing he poked his head around the corner and saw Agent Turney going down _another_ street.

Huffing, the three followed silently and Harry was glad that he was used to running. Natalia went to stick her head out and look, but Harry held her back and pointed to her hair and shook his head.

He took another look and there was Agent Turney, walking past the dark skinned people and heading down a smaller street. The three stepped onto the busy street and pushed their way through until they could see into the street, which was really an alley.

Agent Turney wasn't alone. There was someone else, but they were hidden by shadows. Harry couldn't see anything that gave away who it was. Not only that, but they were too far away that they couldn't hear the conversation going on.

Looking around, Harry saw that there was a tiny hiding spot nearby and he crept behind some crates.

"What are you doing?" Natalia hissed. "We have to keep an eye on him."

Harry nodded, digging into his bag before pulling out his cloak. He looked up and smiled, "Stay here." With that, he swirled the cloak around him and disappeared. He could hear Natalie and Clint gasp, but he didn't have the time to explain, he had to hear what they were saying.

The young boy crept into the alley, pressing against the wall as he quietly made his way to the two people. He moved one foot in front of the other slowly, careful not to make any sounds or step into any wet puddles that would give him away. As soon as he was close enough, Harry stayed where he was against the wall.

'-much use because he's a drunk."

"But he has a great -"

"I didn't ask for you to speak," the man who wasn't Agent Turney spoke again in a quiet snarl. "It doesn't matter if he has a great mind. He is of no use to us if he cannot put work onto paper."

"But his son can be equally brilliant, or even more so."

"Perhaps, but he is not relevant. What else have you learned? What is the purpose of the children?"

"I don't know, sir. They've been keeping a tight leash on them and they were told not to talk to anyone besides Fury and Coulson. All I really know is that the youngest one does not speak."

"Bring me reliable information or your usefulness will come to an end."

"Yes, sir."

"Head back before they get suspicious."

"Yes, sir." Turney turned and hurried down the alley and out the way he came and Harry hoped that the other two hid somewhere or stayed by the crates as he asked. The man murmured something before he turned on his heel and left.

Harry stared at the spot the man once stood in, debating on following the man, before he made his way back the way he came. He was just nearing the end of the alley when he heard someone scream. Someone who sounded a lot like Natalia.

He ripped off his cloak and stuffed it in his bag as he raced out of the alley. He skidded around the corner as more people screamed. Harry pushed his way forward until he saw Natalia holding onto Clint at the front where a light gray snake was.

_"Where am I? What are these things? Why aren't they leaving? Leave me alone! Don't come any closer. I'll bite! Just go away!"_

Harry looked around for the female speaker until his eyes landed on the snake who was continuing to speak even though no one else could understand. A man was walking forward with a pitchfork, but Harry hurried forward, yelling "Wait!"

Everyone froze and looked at him. Harry held up his hands and looked at the snake who had a third of her body in the air as she swayed. Her eyes were locked on Harry who was the closest human to her, her jaws open to show the inside of her inky black mouth and fangs. _"Go away or I'll bite! Just go away!"_

_"I won't hurt you,"_ Harry told her, not aware that he was hissing softly. The only people close enough to hear him, though, were Clint and Natalia who were looking at him with wide eyes. _"I'll get you away from here, but you have to come here. And no biting. I'll take you away from this strange place."_

_"You'll take me back to the green place with food?"_

_"Yes."_

The snake slowly lowered herself, giving what looked like a nod. "I will not come to you. You must come to me."

Harry took a tentative step forward and when the snake didn't look like it was going to strike, he moved forward and held out his hand. There were whisperings that he didn't understand when the three foot long snake slithered up his tiny hand and arm. She slithered her way under his shirt and draped herself around his shoulders, staying out of sight.

_"You are very warm. Can you get me food?"_

_"What do you eat?"_

_"Small little things that are yummy."_

Well, that wasn't very helpful. _"I'll try."_

_"I think I'll keep you."_

The people with dark skin were looking at him and he didn't know what they were saying. When he tried to leave, they pressed together and began talking really fast. Harry couldn't understand and he was beginning to get a headache when Mr. Phil came.

It took some time, but Mr. Phil managed to get to the three kids and asked, "What happened? They keep saying the smallest of you is a snake charmer."

"He is," Natalia pipped up. "He hissed to the snake and it crawled up his arm! The people were scared of it, but Harry wasn't."

"He should be! Where is it?" With the question Mr. Phil looked at Harry who fidgeted uncomfortably. "Where is it, Harry? You have to get rid of it!" The man looked at Harry with wide eyes as he shifted from foot to foot.

Harry didn't want to, they would hurt her.

_"What's making you scared? I'll bite them!"_ The snake snuck her head out of Harry's collar of his shirt and hissed at Mr. Phil._ "Is that it? I'll make it go away!"_

Mr. Phil stumbled back as the snake started to slither off Harry. _"No, it's ok. He's nice. He wants me to do something I don't want to do."_

The snake gave another loud hiss to Mr. Phil before retreating to lie on Harry's neck again, only this time in plain view. _"I don't like him."_

Harry rose a single finger and gently rubbed her back. _"I do, but thank you."_

Mr. Phil looked really white and the people around him were murmuring again. She slid her head down until it rested on Harry's collarbone as her tail wrapped around his arm. Her tongue flicked out and tasted the air before her body relaxed.

"Harry, it's a very dangerous snake around you," Mr. Phil said quietly, not stepping any closer than he was.

"No she's not. She's just scared," he muttered back as he continued to pet her scales. "She said she's going to keep me."

Mr. Phil looked like he was going to say something more, but then he sighed and said something else in a different language. The people nodded, but gave Harry more strange looks before walking away.

_"Can you get it out of sight?"_

_"Will you go back where you were before under my clothes?"_

_"Will I get food?"_

_"I'll try."_

If snakes could sniff, she did and slithered her way back to where she had hidden before around his shoulders. Harry looked up at Mr. Phil and he nodded and walked them back to the hotel.

He lead them up some stairs and into a room. Immediately upon entry, Clint and Natalia started arguing about who was sleeping where. Mr. Phil sighed and said, "You three will decide who's sleeping where at a different time."

There was a little squeak from where the bathroom was and the snake around Harry's neck quickly slithered to the floor and went hurtling into the bathroom. Natalia squealed and jumped on the closest bed even though the snake didn't go anywhere near her.

"That is what we need to talk about. Harry, you're lucky Turney didn't see you."

Harry scuffed his feet on the ground, giving a shrug.

"You can't keep it."

Looking up, Harry glared at Mr. Phil and crossed his arms defiantly before deflating. It was just like at the Dursleys. Whenever he truly wanted something, no matter what it was, he was never allowed to have it. If he argued, he would be beat. He was sure even Mr. Phil could be pushed too far.

He just wanted to save her. And she wanted to stay with him. She was the first who wanted to. The Dursleys had kept him because they had to and Mr. Fury didn't even notice him. Mr. Fury just passed him onto Mr. Phil, so Mr. Phil - no matter how nice he was - had to stay with him because he had to. But the snake had said, _I think I'll keep you._

Tears sprang up in his eyes as he looked into the bathroom where squeaks were sounding off rather loudly before it stopped altogether.

"You don't know how dangerous it can be."

"She; she's a girl," Harry finally snapped, once again glaring at Mr. Phil, not caring about being beaten. "She's only dangerous because she was scared and going to be poked at and killed by people. You would be dangerous too if someone tried to kill you! She's fine. Once I talked to her she calmed down and was fine."

"Harry, you can't talk to snakes. It's not possible."

"Yes it is! She doesn't say humans, she says it or them. She called the forest a green place with food. And the food is small little things that are yummy. I know what she's saying."

_"What is it?"_ The snake came back out slowly, eyes fixated on Mr. Phil. _"He's making you mad. Can I bite him now?"_

_"No,"_ Harry hissed back._ "He's fine."_

_"I'm keeping you. You're much more warm and soft to sleep on than the green place and you had food waiting for me."_

"Mr. Phil," Harry steeled himself, closing his eyes and trembling a little bit, "can I please keep her? I'll make sure she won't bite anyone. Plus she'll eat all the mice we have on the base."

The snake slithered her way to Harry and once again found herself lying across his shoulders.

The man seemed to deflate a little. "Alright, but as soon as she bites someone, you have to get rid of her."

Harry blinked and stayed still for a moment before nodding frantically. "I promise." He looked down at the snake and said, _"You can't bite anyone unless I say so. If you do, I have to leave you. So please don't bite anyone."_

There was a long silence and Harry began to fear that she wasn't going to answer until, _"Fine, but I will bite if they try to hurt me."_

Harry repeated the same thing to Phil and he nodded his head, though it didn't seem like he wanted to. "That's fine. I'll warn everyone about her." Mr. Phil went out the door, muttering about having to find 'Director Fury'.

Looking down at the snake, Harry grinned.

"What's her name?" Clint asked, sitting next to Harry. "Can I touch her?"

Harry asked her and she said that it was fine. When he nodded, Clint held out a single finger and trailed it down her smooth scales.

_"Do you have a name?"_

_"What's a name?"_

_"Umm... it's what people call you. I'm Harry. Whenever they say 'Harry' I know they want to talk to me."_

_"What a strange name. You aren't very hairy. I have never had use for a name before. But if you wish, you can name me."_

Harry thought about it before he said, _"I think I'll name you Angitia. It's a name about the goddess of snakes. I read it in a book."_

_"What's a book?"_

_"Where you read."_

_"What's read?"_

_"Umm... it's like talking, but on paper."_

_"What's paper?"_

Looking around, Harry found a piece and went to it. He carefully stayed away from Natalia, but the girl was getting the color back in her cheeks. He grabbed a piece of paper and held it up for Angitia to inspect.

She flicked out her tongue before resting her head back against his chest. _"Strange thing this paper is."_

"That's so cool," Natalia whispered, standing up and finally walking over to Harry. "Can you teach us how to speak to snakes?"

"That would be awesome!"

Harry looked from Clint to Natalia, not sure if he could. But he couldn't find it in him to tell them no when they both looked earnest. He sighed and nodded his head.

Where was he supposed to start?

* * *

A/N Wow... I can't believe there are already over 200 followers, over 100 favorites for this story and over 30 reviews. o.O

I want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed - I know I'm terrible about replying back, but each and everyone always makes my day. So thank you all! I hope the rest of this story is interesting enough for you all! Also, as a reminder, this fic is complete, it just needs to be edited. I'm almost to the point where I've posted all the edited chapters - at the moment everything is edited up to chapter 7. Hopefully I can keep up with editing so I can post every few days. :)

Again, thank you all! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**He Messed Up**

* * *

It had been six months since he had gotten Angitia and she had already grown another foot, making her four feet long. According to Angitia, she was still young for a Black Mamba, barely even a year old. She liked to stay coiled around Harry no matter what he was doing, even when he was training. If she got too bored, Angitia would unwind herself from his person and strike the empty air beside him, as if attacking an invisible opponent.

She told Harry she liked doing that because it made the others uncomfortable, mainly Mr. Phil because she still didn't like him.

And it didn't seem to matter how many times Harry tried to teach Natalia and Clint a phrase in parseltongue, they couldn't learn it. They could get small words like: open, hello, paper, book and food, but they couldn't seem to remember them without Harry's prompting except for open, hello and food. Once Harry tried to teach them a full sentence: 'hello, my name is Natalia and Clint', but they failed miserably each time.

The two were adamant about learning so they kept trying. Angitia was needed because Harry couldn't, for some reason, talk in the snake language without a snake there to talk to.

It also seemed as if Natalia and Clint were getting bored and were going to pull some pranks on Mr. Fury. Harry, for his part, was going to stay out of it. They had free time and the two had tried to talk him into helping them, but Harry had shook his head. The younger boy had walked over to the punching bag and hit it a few times to demonstrate that he wanted to practice some more.

The other two seemed fine with that and they had left. Angitia had wandered off in a vent, searching for her next meal. Harry stayed true to his word and was practicing. Mr. Phil had put up a punching bag for him and the other two so that they could all practice if he wasn't there.

Hitting the bag with the special gloves he _had_ to wear , Harry's young mind went to Turney. He had reported to Mr. Phil and Mr. Fury about what he had heard, and the director had simply nodded and swept out of the room. Mr. Phil had ruffled his hair and said, 'We'll take care of it'. But they hadn't! Turney was still there on the base. When Mr. Phil said it was so they could keep a close eye on him, Harry had accepted that and just went on to ignore Turney.

Imagining the bag was Turney, Harry punched with as much power as his slim frame would allow. He let out a gusty breath and growled lowly. Mr. Phil was able to make it jerk around, but he could barely make it shake. Harry glared at the thing and continued to punch it. When it wouldn't move, Harry huffed and crossed his tiny arms across his chest. He just wanted it to move.

Even though no one was touching it, the huge bag trembled before swaying back and forth. Frantically, Harry backed up and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at the bag. The punching bag was once again motionless.

Casting a look around, he was relieved to find himself still alone. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Harry decided he wanted to see if it actually happened. After all, if something freaky happened again no one would be around to see it happen so he wouldn't be punished for it. Harry cast one last look around before focusing on the bag again.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry went back to staring at the bag filled with sand. The boy licked his lips and shifted his weight back and forth. He tried to not blink, but his eyes began to water so he had no other option but to blink. When he opened them again, the bag was swinging back and forth.

A large grin overtook Harry's face as it moved. He looked around for other things in the room that he could levitate. With a quick glance he saw that there were bows and arrows, tiny guns that did no damage, gloves and other stuff like that. Seeing that he was still alone, Harry concentrated until a pair of gloves were floating around his head like flies.

_"I was curious to when you would start doing that."_ Harry looked up and there was Angitia, her head dangling from a vent. _"Well, what are you waiting for? Lower me down. And don't hit me with anything."_

_"You knew I could do this?"_

_"Of course, you have the ability in you. Not many do. Or so I've been told."_

_"I have what?"_

_"The ability. Now lower me down. I'm full from my food and I wish to sleep on you."_

Still unsure what Angitia meant, Harry stopped making everything move. He turned his gaze to her and concentrated on her long, lithe body. The bag stopped moving and everything dropped to the floor. As he watched, he saw Angitia's entire form glow a light blue before she gently rose into the air and floated downwards and into Harry's waiting hands. He grinned down at her and she flicked her tongue on his chin before she went under his shirt and draped herself over his shoulders. Her tiny head rested above his chest and her body wrapped itself around his leg.

When Harry turned around, his grin slipped off as he stared wide eyed at Natalia, Clint and Mr. Phil. His face went completely white and his whole body tensed. The three were looking at him, not moving at all. Natalia kept on looking from the rafters to Harry and back to the rafters. Clint's mouth was open as he stared at Harry. Mr. Phil looked... well, Harry wasn't sure what Mr. Phil looked like.

Angitia raised her head and gave a short hiss at Mr. Phil, but she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder. She was too full to actually do what she normally did - which was to hiss continually at the man. However, her black eyes were fixed on him and her mouth was parted with her tongue flicking out.

"How long have you been able to do that, Harry?" Mr. Phil's voice was quiet. His face was impassive. Harry took a step back, stumbling over his feet. "Harry? Answer me." Harry shook his head again and again, his hair flying over his eyes.

Mr. Phil walked forward, but froze when Angitia lunged forward and hissed loudly. She didn't retract. She kept a third of her body suspended in air. Her mouth was parted and Mr. Phil could look directly into the inky black mouth with fangs that dripped with venom.

_"Stop threatening what is mine or I'll bite!"_

Harry didn't stop her, he just kept backing up until he hit a wall. Harry slid down and covered his face with his hands. Angitia slithered herself off of Harry and coiled herself in front of the black haired boy. Her body swayed in the air, her black eyes locked on Mr. Phil.

He didn't want to be punished again. Mr. Phil had never hit him, but then Harry hadn't done any of his freakiness since he left the Dursley's. But he messed up. Mr. Phil saw that he was a freak so he was going to be mean to Harry from now on. It was as much as Harry deserved, he knew it.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you." Mr. Phil said, but Harry didn't look up. That's what his uncle always said and Harry had trusted him the first and second and third and fourth time. Not anymore. Anyone who said that they weren't going to hurt Harry had to surely be lying.

"It was awesome, Harry. I want to help you with it."

Harry peeked through his fingers at Mr. Phil and saw him sitting cross-legged on the floor even though his shoulders were really tense.

"Is it something you can control?"

The young boy gave a shrug. He could and couldn't. It was the first time he had ever told his strangeness what to do. And it listened!

"Well, you have to learn how to control it, don't you?" Harry finally took his hands away from his face and stared at Mr. Phil. "It's like learning how to block attacks. I don't know what you just did, but I'm sure we can figure it out. Trust me."

Harry looked over at Natalia and Clint who both nodded. The tiny boy looked at Angitia in front of him, protecting him. Perhaps he could trust Mr. Phil one time. If Harry got hurt, then he wouldn't trust the man again._ "It's ok, Angitia. I'm fine now. Mr. Phil isn't a threat."_

Angitia turned her small head at Harry and flicked her tongue out at him before clamping her mouth shut. _"If he ever hurts you, little one, I will make him suffer."_

_"I know."_ Harry held out his hand and the snake promptly went up his arm and once again draped herself on Harry's shoulders under his clothes. He looked at Mr. Phil who just smiled at him.

"Alright, why don't you show me what you did earlier and we'll figure out a training method."

* * *

A/N And they know about his magic! :) Also, the training room has no electronics which is why his magic didn't mess anything up. The lighting wires are in the walls and so - I'm going to claim - that they were too far away from his magic to cause any harm.

One last thing I seemed to have forgotten to mention. There will be time jumps. For example, next chapter will jump 4 years into the future. Another example... this chapter! I hope it isn't too disconcerting to read. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Major time leap now

Chapter Eight

**We Have Respect... Sometimes...**

* * *

Harry stared at the letter then back up at the strangely clad woman. When she didn't make any sudden movements, the boy looked down at the letter and read it swiftly with Natalia on his right and Clint on his left. At first the woman had been against letting the other children stay, but Harry had just stared at her and held the letter in his hand, raising an eyebrow at her.

The letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Instead of looking up at the woman in robes, Harry began reading the other page.

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry nodded, folded the paper and stuck it in his camo pants. Angitia - who was now full size at twelve feet - was wrapped around Harry. Her tail was on his right ankle and she curled her way up his leg, around his chest until her head lay resting over his heart from where she was draped across his shoulders. She twitched a little, flicking her tongue on his skin. He shifted just a little bit and she grew still.

Over the last four years they had perfected understanding each other to some extent without having to talk back and forth. Harry politely looked up at the woman who was apparently the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

However, her brogue accent reminded him more of Scotland than the United States. So that left him wondering why a school in the U.K. came for him and not one in the United States. Shifting, he looked over to Mr. Phil and raised an eyebrow before looking over at McGonagall.

Understanding to an extent, he asked, "What are you doing here, Ms. McGonagall? If you'll excuse me for being so blunt, but you don't sound as if you are from the U.S."

"That's because I'm not. I am from Scotland."

"Why do you want Harry with you?"

"I'm sure Mr. Potter can speak for himself." McGonagall turned towards the boy. Her spectacles were down on her nose and Harry felt like she was looking down on him. She had a very stern face and she was probably not one to cross. "Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?"

Of course he had questions. Who in their right mind wouldn't? But Harry would keep that weakness to himself. All that he needed to know would be explained later. All except one thing.

"I have a snake," Harry finally spoke, hating the fact he was talking to her, a complete stranger. It felt as if he was giving her something to hold over him.

"I'm afraid that isn't permitted."

"Then I won't be going." Shrugging, Harry turned and began to walk away. Angitia stirred restlessly and the boy smiled.

"Excuse me, you -"

"Angitia goes everywhere with him. She's harmless - mostly - when Harry's around. She attacks only when needed. She's his protection, if you will." When Harry looked over his shoulder and shifted his weight onto his right foot Mr. Phil nodded, "Well, she's not just protection."

Nodding, Harry held up his arm so that it was held up towards the beam that was fifteen feet in the air.

"What on earth is he doing?"

Natalia looked at the witch and rolled her eyes, "Just watch."

Quietly, so no one else could hear, Harry hissed, _"Go on. I know you're hungry."_

_"That woman makes you uncomfortable."_

_"Mr. Phil, Natalia, Clint and I can handle her until you return."_

Angitia didn't respond, instead she shifted so she slithered over her own coils and started traveling up Harry's arm. Once she reached his fingertips, Harry created a light blue path that reached up to the beams for her. He felt her body move across his own as she got onto the beam. It took less than a minute for her entire body to reach the bar and disappear into a vent.

Harry turned to face a scrucinitizing woman. "You have much control, Mr. Potter." Harry shrugged and she nodded. "I will ask and see if we can make an exception for you."

"You still haven't explained why Harry needs to go to a school in Scotland and not here in the United States," Clint pointed out; his bow was passed from one hand to the other as he stared unabashedly at the woman, not undeterred when she glared at him.

"Do these children not know respect?"

Natalia huffed and crossed her arms as she marched over to Harry, "We have respect. Sometimes."

Harry smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Talk to your Director Fury. Professor Dumbledore assured me he passed on enough information to him for you to understand why he wishes Harry to be in the school in Scotland and not here in the United States. If you will excuse me, I have other families I must see. Have a nice day."

With that, there was a _pop!_ and she was gone.

"That was cool! Hey, do you think we'll get to go with you?"

"Natasha, can you do magic?"

"No, but it would be fun!"

"It would, but we can't," Clint turned to Harry and asked, "Why do you always get to do the fun things?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Humans Have Strange Ways**

* * *

Harry looked at the giant man - Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts - who held a ratted purse in his hand. Harry looked at Mr. Phil, Natalia and Clint who were standing next to him. The four of them had talked to Director Fury, and all he said was that Harry was originally from Surrey - as Harry knew - and that Dumbledore brought him. However, something that Harry didn't remember was that Dumbledore had Director Fury swear that Harry would go to Hogwarts once he was old enough.

McGonagall had come near the end of July. That was two weeks ago and Harry was now faced with the gigantic man. Harry kept his mouth firmly shut. He wore his normal baggy camo pants and slightly large long-sleeve v-neck shirt so that Angitia could be wrapped around him, stay hidden from anyone's view and be able to get enough fresh air.

"We need to touch that?" Natalia scrunched up her nose and stared at the purse. It was patched, purple and flowery. Dirt coated it and smudges of... something were splotched in random places. "Want to explain that again?"

"It's a portkey. It'll take us ter the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid was grinning, as if it was the greatest thing for them to go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. "Well, come on. We don't got much time 'fore the portkey goes off. Everyone put a finger on it. It'll be a bit of surprise."

Mr. Phil looked at the three kids and shrugged, pressing his finger to the handle. Harry was impressed he didn't cringe. "Lets go, you three. We can't be late, can we?"

Harry and Clint looked at each other before reaching forward and extending their fingers to rest on the purse. The dirt and dust moved under Harry's finger and he had to hold back a shudder. Angitia had already been warned about the process of how a portkey worked and had her tail out and touching the purse. Harry had been assured it caused no damage to animals.

Natalia looked at it, sighed, and reached out. About twenty seconds after she did, something grabbed Harry at the naval and he was being tossed somewhere else. When they landed, Harry stumbled for a tiny second before catching himself moments before he fell. Harry tried to breath, but Angitia had tightened in shock and Harry had to tap his neck for a second before she realised what she was doing. She gave a little hiss of apology before disappearing back out of sight.

The day was a test run for him and Angitia. If it didn't work out, she wouldn't go with him to Hogwarts. And he was going to Hogwarts, Director Fury had put his foot down on that. He said Harry was lucky they even _considered_ letting him take Angitia. Not that the director wanted the snake on his base without Harry.

The small group was in an alleyway so no one noticed their random appearance. "Mr. Phil, even though I don't like how that felt, we should travel that way more often." Natalia's voice had Harry turning toward her and found her grinning as she stared at the little purse. Apparently she forgot all her disgust for the grubby accessory, for she held it up to her face as she studied the purse. "I wonder if it would be possible to duplicate it."

"Not possible, as fer as I know," Hagrid boomed, making Harry cringe a little bit. "Now let's go get yer school supplies, 'Arry. First to Gringotts ter get some money fer yah."

Harry just stared at the giant, wondering what he knew about his parents. Filing that information away for later, Harry and the others followed the giant out. Their group looked odd, and many of the people there in the street gave them strange looks. Hagrid - of course - was huge, Mr. Phil was in one of his suits, Clint in his form-fitting black pants and black tank, Natalia in her leather pants and top while Harry was there with a twelve foot poisonous snake wrapped around him - even if she was out of sight.

Hagrid lumbered into a small, grubby inn looking place. Mr. Phil, then Natalia, Harry and Clint entered after the huge man. There were multiple people in the room and every head turned towards them

Many of them dressed as McGonagall had: wearing robes and pointy hats. In all honesty, Harry thought they looked rather silly.

"Hagrid! A pint for you?"

"No thanks, Tom. Just gonna get Harry his school supplies." Harry could see Hagrid moving towards him and he shifted away from the giant before he got any closer.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

Hagrid nodded vigorously while Harry wondered how the woman knew his name.

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter!" The whole room went quiet after that as everyone looked at Harry. He meant _everyone_ looked at him. People stood up and walked over to him, but before they got to close, Natalia and Clint stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Don't come any closer," Clint said.

"We don't know how you guys know Harry, but that doesn't mean you can rush him. We're going to go now."

Mr. Phil smiled down at his three students and nodded his head in agreement. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"But, it's Harry Potter!"

"Yes, we know," Natalia rolled her eyes. "We came with him, after all. We know him much better than you do."

"Let's move on, Hagrid, shall we?"

For a moment, Hagrid looked like he wasn't sure what to make of Mr. Phil's words, but then he shook his head and motioned to the back door. "Yer right, let's get a move on. Lots ter buy." Hagrid moved on, with a wave to Tom who was wiping a mug with a dirty cloth.

However, they ran into a dead end. Angitia moved slowly as Hagrid drew a pink umbrella from his bag. "_You were distressed, little one."_

_"I'm fine, Angitia. I just don't know why they know my name."_

_"I thought it was custom to call people by their names."_

_"But they don't know me so they shouldn't know mine."_

_"Humans have strange ways."_

A tiny smile formed on Harry's face and he gently stroked where she lay under his shirt. He didn't bother to reply to her, but she seemed appeased. The brick wall suddenly shifted and began to split in half. Harry, Natalia, Clint and Mr. Phil all jumped back and got into a defensive position.

"Sorry 'bout that. Should have warned yer 'bout the wall."

Keeping his glare to himself, Harry and the others followed Hagrid into the extremely busy, extremely colorful street.

* * *

A/N I posted twice seeing as these two chapters are extremely short. I probably should have just combined the two, but I didn't feel like it because I liked the title for this one. :) Anyway, until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry guys, I thought I had already posted this and I hadn't... . Anyway, I decided to put these two chapters together because they go well together.

Chapter Ten

**This Hat is Interesting**

* * *

"Platform 9 and 3/4? British people are weird if they have a Platform 9 and 3/4."

"Natasha, they're wizards. Why would they want to use the same train as us regular people?"

"But 9 and 3/4? Really? That makes me think that he'll have to go _through_ one of the barriers. That doesn't seem logical does it, Clint?"

"Harry can manipulate magic and make things float and make a trail for Angitia. Does that seem logical, Natasha?"

"Alright, that's enough you two." Mr. Phil stepped between the two bickering kids and patted them both on their heads. "Let's get to Platforms 9 and 10 and see what happens."

"Why couldn't Hagrid take us here? It doesn't make sense that he gave us the ticket and didn't explain how to get to the platform." Natalia huffed as they continued to walk around people. Their voices were quiet so they wouldn't be overheard.

Harry kept on pushing his... trolley in front of him. In the cage on top of his trunk was a snowy white owl that Natalia named Hermes. She still fidgeted around a lot and kept snapping when Harry got too close if he had Angitia wrapped around him - like she was at that moment. However, as soon as Angitia was off and hunting, Hermes was fine and liked to perch on Harry's shoulder.

"... packed with muggles, of course! C'mon, Platform 9 and 3/4 this way!"

The group of four turned when they heard the platform they were looking for. There, like a train themselves, was a line of redheads. Harry counted them as they passed: one portly mother, one tiny daughter and four boys. One was tall and thin, two looked exactly alike and the fourth was short and had something smudged on his nose. They all had bright red hair.

Mr. Phil motioned for the kids to follow as he quickly jogged up to the mother. "Excuse me!"

When the woman turned around, she had a confused smile in place. "Yes, dear?"

The look on Mr. Phil's face almost had Harry laughing. "Did you say Platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Oh, yes, dear. One of your kids starting school this year?"

Harry's heart clenched and waited for Mr. Phil to say no, but the man just nodded his head. "Yes. Harry is. He's the only one with magic, you see."

"Oh, of course, dear. It's Ron's first year too. We'll show you how it's done. Percy, you first."

Harry was still reeling over the fact that Mr. Phil had agreed that Harry was his kid that he missed the tall thin boy disappearing. It wasn't until Natalia nudged him that he noticed anything strange at all and that the boy was gone.

"I think he missed it."

Harry shrugged and Natalia pinched him in the side. He gave a small yelp and jumped to the side, giving her a small glare, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's alright. George, you next."

"Honestly, woman...

"... You call yourself our mother..."

"... but you can't tell that I'm Fred."

"Oh, sorry Fred. Go on."

"Just kidding. I am George."

And like that, the twins were racing at the pillar and were gone right after the other.

"See, I was right. It's in between the pillars," Natalia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Harry, right?" The voice of the kind woman had Harry looking up at her and nodding. "You can go next with your siblings, if you want. Don't worry about them, dear, they'll be fine. You don't have to have magic to enter. You just have to know it's there and that you know someone going to Hogwarts to enter. Best do it a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded.

"Good luck," the tiny voice had the black haired boy turning to the little girl. She blushed and promptly hid behind her mom, but he smiled at her.

He turned to the wall with Clint and Natalia and took off at a jog. Natalia was right behind him with Clint on her tail. He broke out into a run and the wall grew nearer and nearer. He clenched his eyes tight and he felt Angitia tighten around him.

When he didn't hit anything, he found himself on a crowded platform with people bustling around a train. Kids were running from group to group before jumping on the train. Some were talking to friends, others were giving last hugs to their parents and others just hurried onto the train with jagged waves.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mr. Phil's voice came from behind Harry. "Harry, Natalia, Clint, come here for a moment, please."

The three obeyed and followed the man over to a secluded area before he knelt in front of the kids. "Alright, is Angitia doing ok, Harry?"

Harry shifted his weight just a little bit and she moved her head so it was seen on his chest. Her black eyes locked onto Mr. Phil's and he gave a nod. She flicked her tongue out at him before lowering her head to rest back where she was, safely out of sight, though Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before everyone knew she was there. Angitia wouldn't allow Harry to keep her a secret from everyone. Harry - who was agreed with his snake - made sure that he had McGonagall's permission for Angitia to move around freely while he stayed at Hogwarts.

put up with being kept a secret and he had gotten approval from McGonagall that she didn't have to stay out of sight. Her presence was just something that had to be mentioned at the feast.

"What about your weapon? Let me see it."

The boy reached down and pulled out a Ruger 380 LCP from his boot and handed it over to Mr. Phil. The man removed the clip, checked the carriage, barrel and rounds before snapping the clip back in and handing the weapon back to Harry.

"Remember, don't use it unless you're in a dire situation."

Harry gave a brisk nod even as the whistle blew from the steam engine. He looked over at the train and the four quickly moved over to a door. They helped him get his trunk and Herme's cage onto the train before Harry gave Natalia a hug and the others a nod in farewell.

"Be safe, Harry," Natalia whispered in his ear.

"Tell us everything exciting that happens!" Clint shouted as the train began to move.

"We'll see you for Christmas," Mr. Phil waved. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't," Harry called out just loud enough for them to hear and grin at him. Harry gave a final wave before easily dragging his baggage down the hallway.

He traveled for a while before he found an empty compartment and sat down with a sigh, Angitia moved simultaneously with him so she wasn't squashed. Without thinking about what he was doing, his baggage rose up and was placed neatly in its place above his head. He shifted a tiny bit and Angitia began to unravel herself.

Her head appeared first before slithering over Harry's shoulder and down his arm then to the seat itself. Once there, she stretched across the short expanse to the other seat and began to curl up there so she could rest peacefully and not have to worry about matching her movements to his. After about a minute, she was situated nicely and placed her head on top of her coils so she could keep watch on Harry.

Harry pulled a few pieces of paper from his cargo pant pocket and began to read. After his shopping trip with Natalia, Clint, Mr. Phil and Hagrid, Hagrid had explained why everyone knew him. How his mother and father hadn't died in a car crash, but because of a dark wizard who tried to kill him as a child and failed.

Hagrid hadn't been able to give all the details Harry wished for so he found the papers of an old Daily Prophet in a store and the owner had happily given it to him for something called a Sickle, even though it was different than what was used for harvesting.

He had just finished reading the paper and put it back in his pocket, when the door opened and a blonde hair boy stepped in with two other - though larger - boys behind him. "Oh, someone's here. You'll have to get up so we can sit in here."

Raising his eyebrow at the snobbish boy, Harry placed his ankle on his knee and leaned back. He could take those three on. Probably. Maybe. Well, he could take the blonde, that was for sure. The bigger guys? Most likely not if they knew how to fight.

Surprisingly, the boy laughed, "I like you. Most people would move. Though... does that mean you're a mudblood?"

Not knowing what that term was, Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You know, have muggle parents. Since I'm explaining it to you, you must be one."

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, you're not?" Harry shook his head again. "Half-blood?" Harry nodded. "That's alright then. Mind if I sit?"

Thinking that the boy meant next to him since he believed the boy would have noticed Angitia, he nodded. However, when the blonde went to sit across from Harry, Angitia hissed angrily when the boy's butt got too close to her face. Harry had to hold back a chuckle when the other boy jumped across the compartment to stand on the seat next to Harry. "What the bloody hell? Get it out!"

When the two large boys made a move towards the snake, Harry leaped in front of her and raised his fists. Angitia, moving quickly, surged upwards. Two thirds of her body was straight like a pillar in the air, her head on the same level as Harry's shoulder. Her mouth was open to show her black mouth and fangs and a long hissing noise escaped her.

"It's yours?"

"She," Harry muttered, not looking away from the two boys to look at the blonde boy.

"She's quite lovely. Crabbe, Goyle, she's fine." Harry relaxed when the two large boys nodded and went to stand outside. Harry carefully sat. Angitia stayed poised in the air for another few moments before she was satisfied that neither she nor Harry were going to be hurt. She lowered herself until her head rested on his knees, her eyes on the door.

"My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out with a small smile.

Harry looked at it before slowly extending his hand. "Harry." It probably wasn't a wise decision to say his last name yet, but the boy didn't seem too bad.

* * *

Angitia didn't appreciate the boat ride up to the castle. It moved too much and made her queasy. She had hissed all of this quietly to Harry which had made him smile. Harry sat in one of the boats with Malfoy beside him. In front of the two were Crabbe and Goyle.

Once they entered the castle, Malfoy had asked him which house Harry would be in. Harry had merely shrugged, not really caring which one he ended up in. Angitia moved around until she became comfortable, hissing in happiness that there were no more 'random pieces of water' falling onto her.

"This way." Recognizing the voice, Harry looked up and saw McGonagall looking down at them. Her eyes fell on Harry for a second before moving on. She lead them up some stairs until they were in a large flat room that held more stairs and large double doors. She paused right beside the doors. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." With that McGonagall slipped into what Harry presumed was the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, walking over to a wall and leaning against it. His eyes wandered from everyone who was talking. Malfoy was with a few other students. One was a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Another was a boy with dark skin and the third was another boy with olive skin and blue eyes.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." When Harry looked up, McGonagall was standing in front of the doors again. She motioned them all into two different lines and she lead them into the huge room.

There were gasps from those ahead of him. Harry looked up and saw the sky on the ceiling. His feet kept moving him forward, although he had to blink a couple of times to be sure of what he saw.

The boy in front of him was called Ron, if he remembered correctly. A girl with bushy hair was on his left and the dark skinned boy that had talked with Malfoy was behind him. There were five long tables, four of which were parallel to the walls and one that was perpendicular to them. Each of the tables were mostly filled with students - the ones parallel with the walls - and the other with older looking adults starting around the age of thirty.

McGonagall paused when she made it to the table in the front. She went up the first two steps where a three footed pedestal held an old ratty hat. The woman turned around and said, "When I call your name, come and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. Abbott, Hannah."

And so the sorting began. It went: Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown, Gryffindor, Susan Bones, Hufflepuff and so on. Harry payed attention as the kids around him went up, put the hat on, got sorted and went to sit at the table that cheered the loudest. Well, apparently the Slytherin table didn't cheer as much as clap as they clapped for no one else.

The bushy haired girl - Hermione Granger - was sorted into Ravenclaw after a long, lengthy pause. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were all sorted into Slytherin. The boy with blue eyes was also sorted there. A set of twins - Padma and Parvati Patil - were sorted into two different houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin and Sally-Anne Perks was soon sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry."

The entire hall went quiet. Every pair of eyes seemed latched on him as he walked forward. Not bothering to look at anyone in the hall, Harry sat and the hat was placed onto his head. The large hat slipped down his face until he couldn't see anything.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. You have a very interesting mind. You are very loyal to those few who earn your trust, you are very smart, you are brave and you are cunning. So where to put you?"

Harry shrugged, not caring either way. He just wanted to be in the house that will help him and his friends the most. There had to be at least one house that would help him, whether it be Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"Ah, you are a Parselmouth, Harry Potter." Apparently it could hear what he thought because it continued on saying, "a Parselmouth is a person who can speak to snakes. A Black Mamba? Yes, you will fit in with your new house. May I meet with your snake? I should be able to understand her if I can hear her inside your head."

Not completely understanding, Harry hissed quietly, _"Angitia, the hat would like to speak with you."_

_"Hats cannot speak."_

_"This one does. Come join me under it."_

There was another hiss in confirmation. Quickly, his snake made her way up and her small head finally rested on Harry's. Gasps and whispers made their way around the room and Harry guessed that people saw her. _"This hat is interesting."_

Harry nodded his head as the hat chuckled. "It should be... SLYTHERIN!

The whole room went deadly silent again. When the hat wasn't removed right away, Harry took it off, stood up and replaced the ratty old hat back on the seat. Angitia lowered herself so she hung around his shoulders.

Keeping his head high, Harry strode over and sat next to Malfoy. The Sorting continued and Harry spent the rest of the time stroking Angitia and ignoring everyone who looked over at him.

* * *

A/N Natalia got to name Hedwig because Harry didn't really care. Hmm... so, Hermes it is... (for Hermes, a Greek God who was a messenger)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Anyone curious about the name Hermes and why it was chosen? (Yes, it was done on purpose). The reasoning behind the name is at the bottom of this chapter. :) Onto the story

Chapter Eleven

**You Hate Me**

* * *

One thing that truly bugged Harry the first few months of school was Professor Snape. In all honesty, the whole professor thing was weird. He wasn't sure why he had to call them professors and not Mr., Ms., or Mrs. But back to Snape, the man just seemed to hate him from the start. It wasn't because of Angitia, that Harry knew. The man had hardly spared her a glance. The potions teacher had glares - hidden from view from the others - only for Harry.

Harry could only guess that he must have done something to Professor Snape in another life. He had no idea what he had done or if the man had issues with Americans.

Professor Snape was not the only strange professor. The stuttering Professor Quirrell was a bore because he basically talked about vampires. Even muggles had stories about vampires and they seemed all relatively the same. Plus he hadn't even explained how to keep them away or how to defend against them. All he mentioned were the characteristics of vampires. The man seemed absolutely enthralled with the creatures.

As for everyone's reaction to Angitia, Professor McGonagall had been true to her word and Professor Dumbledore had stood up and explained about Harry having Angitia and warned about her venom. The Headmaster also said that Harry can keep her under control, but that she would attack if she or he were threatened. Suffice it to say, Harry hadn't been bothered and neither had Angitia.

The school itself was entertaining to walk around in and explore. It didn't seem possible to go the same way twice. The stairs moved in directions you didn't want them to go, paintings tried to be helpful but made things worse and other students accidently pushed you in passageways you didn't realize existed.

It was already November and nothing too exciting had happened.

Well, there had been a troll on Halloween night, but nobody had gotten hurt. Even though Quirrell had claimed that the troll was in the dungeons it had ended up in the girl's lavatory on the ground floor. And not only that, but if the troll was claimed to be in the dungeons, why did the Headmaster send the Slytherin's to their common room - in the dungeons? Thankfully, no one had been in the bathroom and the professors were able to handle the troll quickly.

The only event that personally happened to Harry was when he saved a boy's Rememberall from Malfoy. The blonde had been about to put it on the roof, but Harry had used his wand and summoned it back to the pudgy owner. Angitia had hissed her quiet laughter at Malfoy's surprise. Even though Harry didn't like those who bullied others, Harry would rather tamp down the effects instead of trying to stop the bullying altogether.

However, since it was November, Harry had to learn a warming charm that would last a while for Angitia because she wasn't used to cold weather. She had never seen snow before either. Neither her nor Harry appreciated the white stuff that much.

After he made it into Slytherin, Malfoy had been his guide of sorts. Harry always made it to class on time and was up in a 'timely' manner. However, what Malfoy thought was timely was completely different than Harry's. It was more like Harry made sure Draco was up at the correct time and still be able to get ready for the day. Why it took the blonde an hour and a half to get ready, he didn't know. But it gave Harry the chance to go running around the school and back in time to take a shower and still be done before Malfoy was ready.

Harry had received many owls from Natalia, Clint and Mr. Phil. They all enjoyed his letters and having Hermes visit them. Nothing new was happening except that they were still continuing training - with the warning that Harry better be keeping up with them so they could spar when he got back.

"What are you chuckling about?" Malfoy plopped down next to Harry by the fire. Crabbe and Goyle were gone, probably still in the Great Hall if Harry had to guess. Those two were constantly eating.

His letter still in hand, Harry barely glanced at the other Slytherin when he flicked the corner of the paper; Malfoy simply nodded in reply to Harry's nonverbal answer. Thankfully after the first couple of days asking why he wasn't speaking, Malfoy gave up and just dealt with it. There was nothing Harry had to say and, surprisingly, the blonde respected that. Well, as far as Harry could tell.

The blonde could be a jerk. He was rude to the Gryffindors even though he had no real reason to be. He said the cruelest things, even if some of what he said didn't make sense to Harry. Like a mudblood? Why would someone have mud in their blood? It seemed like a stupid thing to say, but some kids actually cried over it.

Harry stood up, deciding to talk to his head of house. If he had to deal with Professor Snape for seven years, he would rather deal with the man on good terms. It wasn't like Harry didn't speak during class. If he was asked a question, he answered with the fewest words he could manage and still give the correct answer.

"Where are you off to?" Malfoy asked, eyes narrowed.

Harry shrugged and made a gesture to encompass the room. As he stood, Angitia raised her head from where she was resting in front of the fire. When she saw him moving away, she hurried and began to slither up him, quickly moving into her normal position out of sight. Harry ignored the shivers from most of the other students as her tail disappeared.

He walked up the steps and left the common room, heading for Snape's office that was adjacent to his classroom. He knocked on the door and waited patiently until he heard the bark to enter. Pushing the door open, Harry took a look around.

There were cauldrons everywhere that were brewing, books were in their place in the shelves and a desk on the far side of the chamber. Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the room between two boiling cauldrons. He wore his regular scowl, though Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Snape was curious as to why he was there. After all, Harry didn't visit Snape. Ever.

"What do you want, Potter?"

Cocking his head to the side, Harry came up with different ways to deal with what he wanted to say to Snape. He finally decided to just be upfront and just say what he thought so Snape didn't think he was hiding something. "You hate me."

Snape just stared at him, blinking at him for a few moments. He finally seemed to find his voice, "What did you say?"

Shrugging, Harry said, "You hate me. I did something that caused your hatred."

Angitia became restless and began to uncoil herself so she was moving around the room. She knew to stay away from the potions, but she did inspect Snape before deciding he was no threat and moved on to the nooks and crannies of the room.

"What gives you that impression?"

There was no need for Harry to answer. It was obvious. He had lived with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley who hated him. Snape treated him with the same disdain as they did. So Harry just raised an eyebrow and waited.

Snape just stared at him for a moment, apparently waiting for an answer. The silence stretched on, but Harry had nothing else to say. The rest, in his opinion, was up to Snape.

"What is your point, Mr. Potter?"

Frowning, Harry looked around and saw Angitia getting close too close to a cauldron. He flicked out his wand and gently moved her away. Angitia looked over at him, flicked her tongue out at him and continued to move around. He then turned his attention back to Mr. Snape - Professor Snape. It was still weird not calling him Mr. Snape.

"You don't hate anyone else."

"Is there a question in there, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed and scratched his forehead, careful to keep his scar out of sight. Angitia slithered her way over to him. She coiled her way up his body so she could hang around his shoulders to offer comfort. Harry smiled at her tentatively and rubbed his fingers against her scales.

He refused to look at Professor Snape. He kept his eyes on the cauldrons as he tried to keep his fidgeting to himself. Seeing no other way he asked, very quietly, "What have I done to make you hate me?"

Professor Snape didn't answer. He just stared at Harry. Not that Harry expected him to respond. No one ever answered his questions. Except for Angitia. He could ask her anything and she would try to answer.

Deciding he would try again later, Harry gave a brisk nod to Professor Snape and turned on his heel and headed for the door. Before he could leave, though, Professor Snape said, "I don't hate you, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at the greasy haired man for a moment before he inclined his head. The man may have said that, but it didn't make it true.

So, instead of mentioning the real reason he had come, Harry left. There wasn't any reason to trust adults. Those who hated him tended to give him false information. So Harry wouldn't bring up the pain in his scar or Quirrell.

He would deal with Quirrell on his own if he had to.

* * *

A/N A guest reviewer, Opinr, had an excellent question: Why the name Hermes?

Here's your answer: :)

1) Natalia doesn't care if the owl is male or female - the animal is just a way to communicate.

2) Hermes is known - partially - as the messenger god. Since the owl is only used for communication that tied the name in well.

3) She chose a god's name because Harry's a wizard. In Natalia's mind, her thought process went: Harry, wizard, magic, power, gods - because they had magic and power. She also didn't like the idea of Merlin - she said that would be too cliched. (And because Clint said that Merlin couldn't be passed off as a female name because he wanted to take the gender into account).

4) She also claimed that as gods, humans have no real proof if they were male or female, so in a sense, they could be both. In that case, it would be fine to use the names Hermes - she had to make this point to convince Clint... he gave up because he didn't want to argue anymore.

5) Harry, for his part, didn't care one way or another. He just wanted the owl to keep in touch with his family.

6) ... I have no real 6th point, but I wanted there to be six, so I'm going to pretend that I said something witty. :)

Anyway, until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Look at that, guys, a long chapter! I've decided to piece some of the chapters together so there won't be any chapters shorter than 2,000 words.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**That Wasn't Normal!**

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_ Angitia hissed quietly from her place around him. "_It smells damp here."_

Since she wasn't under his clothing like normal Harry was able to draw a finger down her scales in a show of affection and to soothe her worries. "_We are following him."_ After all, following the stuttering professor had been easy because of his invisibility cloak.

The letters he had been passing back and forth between himself and Natalia, Clint and Mr. Phil had reinforced his suspicions. Professor Quirrell's actions were odd. He was often heard muttering to himself or more accurately to his 'master' which caused Harry to become even more cautious around the man.

When Harry told Mr. Phil of it, the man said it was a prime opportunity to practice his skills at spying. After all, he wasn't that good with long distance attacks and they still had yet to determine if he would be ok at following people without being noticed like Natalia.

Although he went against Mr. Phil's orders when he followed Quirrell into the restricted section of the castle. Thankfully, Mr. Phil had owled Professor Dumbledore about how Quirrell made Harry's scar hurt, how the troll was in a different area than where Quirrell claimed and how Quirrell kept going on about his 'master'.

_"Quickly, little one, the door is closing. You must hurry if you want to enter without his notice."_

Catching himself, Harry rushed forward and had to grip his cloak close to him so it wouldn't get caught by the closing door when he entered after the Defense Professor. What he saw in the room had the boy's blood freezing.

A huge, three headed dog was standing above him, saliva dripping to the ground. All he could think was that he was stuck and he had no idea how to fight it. But then there was music being played and the three heads slowly lowered themselves to the floor, with snorts and soft growls before loud snoring as sleep overtook them.

Thank God he had a good grip on his cloak or it would have been blown off by the dog's horrid breath.

Harry had to back up quickly when Quirrell moved towards him. Almost stumbling across a paw, Harry pressed against the wall and watched in fascination as the professor opened a trap door that he had failed to notice.

After thinking it through, Harry decided there was no way he would be good at following unseen like Natalia was. He couldn't be stealthy; he was too much of a klutz. He was observant enough, but not in the agonizing way she was. He couldn't make people talk; he could watch and listen to find out their secrets when they thought he was just being quiet.

Waiting for a few minutes after Quirrell jumped down, Harry considered it safe enough to follow. He went to the trapdoor and dropped down himself. The landing wasn't soft per se, but it didn't hurt. However, the moment he felt something move, Harry wiggled.

Whatever was heading towards his throat moved quicker with his movements. Panicked, Harry struggled until Angitia hissed, "_Bad thing! Stay still, little one! When bad things come, stay still to stay out of sight!"_

Not understanding her reasoning, Harry froze. His eyes closed tight as he tried to breathe deeply to calm himself. The moment he managed to control his panic and stilled, so did the things that wrapped around his body and had begun to tighten around his neck. Still confused, he felt himself beginning to move downwards. When he fell through, he hit solid ground. Angitia hissed in pain when he landed on top of her, but he moved quickly enough that he wasn't on her for too long.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I will live. Follow the strange man before you lose him."_

As Harry went towards the next room, Angitia gently moved around as if trying out her muscles. She squeezed his limbs before she moved a few inches. She repeated the action a few more times before she seemed satisfied all was well.

When his door opened, the one across from them closed and a key flew up. There was a broom and Harry was tempted to use it, but it was floating in mid-air – something that they didn't naturally do. So Harry hissed, _"Angitia, I'm going to levitate you up so you can grab a key for me."_

_"Don't use your stick. You do worse with it."_

_"I just need practice."_

_"No stick."_

Harry nodded. He was almost used to his wand, but he still preferred to do his magic with his hands. It was more… personal that way and it seemed like he had more control. Which was odd because McGonagall said he would find controlling his magic easier with a wand.

Angitia slithered forward until a third of her body was suspended off his shoulder and out of the cloak, waiting for him to lift her up. He quickly took the invisibility cloak off and held out his hand while focusing on her lithe body. She slowly lifted off him and once she was fully away from his body, Harry made her long body soar into the air near the key they needed.

_"Which shiny, little one?"_

_"The one that has a broken wing."_

Without further instruction, Angitia struck out. Her mouth widened and clamped down on the key, her fangs keeping it from moving down her throat or out of her mouth. Harry lowered her until she was once again wrapped around his body.

Picking up his invisibility cloak, he hid under it again and gently took the key from Angitia. Jogging for the door, the young boy inserted the key and opened the wooden frame. Once he was through and had released the key, the charmed silver object with the rumpled wings had difficulty rising into the air again.

The door shut quietly behind him. What was before him had him cocking his head to the side. Professor Quirrell was walking around the edges of what appeared to be a chess board. A huge chess board. One so large he was dwarfed - not that he was tall to begin with.

The tall professor sighed before he walked over and took the king's spot. The safest spot. The king moved off the board and stood right behind Professor Quirrell. Moving quickly, Harry bent and sat on the platform of a knight.

The Professor began to say positions that the pieces went to. Every now and then Harry would hear something that sounded like a harsh whisper, but he couldn't make out the words.

When his piece finally moved, Harry made sure that his cloak stayed firmly in place. The knight moved quickly and smoothly so it wasn't that hard to do. However, Angitia didn't appreciate it and hissed at him quietly.

Harry didn't answer because there was a crash and one of Professor Quirrell's pawns was destroyed by the white side's bishop. The pawn was demolished and tossed off the field. Crumbs and rubble was left behind and the boy's heart was racing at the sight. Angitia tightened around him for a second before she relaxed again.

Casting a look around, Harry saw that Professor Quirrell didn't look fazed and just kept directing his pieces. The defense professor spoke without a stutter and the man stood tall with a weird glint in his eyes.

Pawns, knights, bishops, castles and the queens zoomed around the board. Every now and then pieces were destroyed or the kings moved. The crashes and clangs echoed around the dim room. Other than that, it was eerily quiet. Only destruction and Professor Quirrell's voice commanding his pieces ever broke that silence.

_"Little one, what is that nearing us?"_

Looking up, Harry saw the white queen nearing him. There was nothing between the two pieces. His body tensed when she stopped. Her sword was drawn. She raised it over her head. The sharp point dove straight towards him. It broke through the knight's torso and struck the spot inches from him.

Harry was sent flying through the air. Only because he bit through his lip was he able to keep his scream from sounding out. Pieces of the knight landed on top of him. Professor Quirrell's voice rang out again and the game continued.

Angitia hissed in pain. Harry slowly sat up. Debris rolled off the cloak, but the professor paid it no mind. As Harry stood, he couldn't help but feel grateful that he hadn't climbed on top of the knight.

It didn't take much longer until Professor Quirrell's queen stood in front of the white king. The king threw down his crown in surrender. The defense professor didn't waste a second. He was striding towards the door the white pieces had blocked.

Harry quickly limped after the professor, his hand coming up to gently wipe the blood that was dribbling down his chin.

He barely made it through the door in time.

The first thing he noticed was the huge troll towering above him. Beady black eyes were locked on him and a loud grunt echoed around the hall. The second thing he noticed was the terrible smell that reminded him of spoilt eggs and rotten milk.

Freezing, Harry barely let a breath out until the troll's measly attention turned to Quirrell who had his wand out and pointing at the creature. Some yellow-green spell left the wand tip and hit the troll, making it crash to the ground unconscious.

Stumbling back into the door, Harry had to bend his knees as the whole ground trembled. Angitia tightened around him until the floor stopped trembling. Moving as quickly as his sore body allowed him to, Harry stepped over the troll and hurried to the other door to wait for the defense professor.

It didn't take long for Professor Quirrell to make it to the door. Once again the older wizard opened it and strode in, giving Harry the time to move through it.

As the door was closing, Harry could feel something rising up. He moved towards the table with bottles - the only objects in the room - and when he was almost there, flames rushed upwards and blocked the doors. Both doors were impassable: the one to move forward had black flames and the one to go back had purple flames.

Watching carefully, he saw Professor Quirrell walk around the table. The professor's eyes were narrowed until he snatched up a piece of parchment that was on the table. The man walked back in forth in front of the table, looking at the parchment every now and then. Finally he reached out and picked up the smallest bottle and took a sip before walking straight towards the fire and through it.

Once Quirrell was out of sight, Harry yanked off the cloak and shrunk it so it would fit in his pocket. He hurried over to the table and found that half the contents of the small bottle was left. _"What about you?"_

_"His clothing didn't burn. I will be under yours and nothing should happen."_

Should being the key word didn't put Harry at ease, but he shrugged and picked up the paper, curious to what it read.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

After looking at the bottles for a minute, just in case the puzzle changed with every person who read it, he found that it would be the little bottle that would take him forward safely. As he had read and pondered the riddle, Angitia firmly hid herself under his clothing, not a piece of her in sight.

Deciding to just get it over with, Harry downed the contents in one go, shuddering at the taste before jogging towards the fire. The moment he was about to enter the flames, Harry broke into a run and went straight through.

When the hiss of pain didn't come, he relaxed and opened the door. He went down the stairs two at a time, but paused at what he saw.

Quirrell was standing in front of a mirror, glaring at it as if he expected something to come out of it. Or that he was supposed to see something specific. Whatever he was looking for, it was obvious he wasn't finding it.

It didn't matter, Harry knew that whatever he was searching for was not something that should be found. So, slowly he bent down and drew his gun from his boot. He flicked the safety off, aimed and shot.

The sound of glass shattering and a scream resounded around the room. Tiny shards scattered across the bottom of the frame. Quirrell dropped to his knees, his hands inside the frame. "What happened?! Where is it? I saw it! I saw it as I handed it to my master! Where is it?!"

Harry began to back away, but Quirrell rounded on him, his wand in hand. With a hiss from Angitia, he aimed his gun at Quirrell who immediately paused.

"What is that?"

Harry didn't answer, he just gave a jerky motion to the mirror before it was, once again, pointing at Quirrell's chest. Angitia quickly made her way down Harry's body until she was beside him, a third of her body in the air as it swayed, her maw open and showing fangs that dripped with poison.

Quirrel made to take a step forward, but Angitia struck forward with a hiss of, _"Touch my little one and I'll bite you!"_

There was a thin, raspy voice that said, "Let me speak to him." It didn't come from Quirrell, not exactly. Harry kept his eyes on his target, using his peripheral vision to look around to see if he could find the source of the second voice.

But it was something that seemed to be coming from the direction near Quirrell. Maybe someone had something like his cloak?

"But Master, you're too weak -"

"I'm strong enough for _this_."

Harry widened his stance ever so slightly and made sure he held his gun tightly in both hands, keeping the muzzle locked on Quirrel. Out of all the things that Harry was expecting, it wasn't for Quirrell to start removing his turban.

His lip curled ever so slightly, hoping that it wouldn't smell disgusting as some believed it would. However, there was no smell of garlic or anything horrendous. It looked like any ordinary head. Until Quirrell turned around.

That wasn't normal!

A face, a weird looking face, was staring at him with blood red eyes. "Harry Potter, we meet again."

Voldemort. Harry didn't reply, just kept his gun trained on the... men? Angitia hissed and struck out again even if the... men weren't close enough for her to hit.

_"Beautiful one, why are you with a non-speaker? Come to me and we'll have long talks."_

_"My little one,"_ was all she said as she swayed, her tongue flicking in and out of her open mouth quickly.

_"He cannot give you what you need. Power, beautiful one. I can give you such power."_

_"My little one is more powerful than you!"_ She rose a bit higher, her hissing growing louder.

"Harry Potter, give me the stone!"

Rolling his eyes at the face, Harry jerked his gun to the destroyed mirror and shrugged. He didn't really care about some stone. He didn't care if the stone was never found. No one should live forever, anyway. If Flamel died, it was his own fault for living so long.

Besides, he can't give something if it was in a glass and the glass had been shattered. The stone probably broke with said glass.

Good riddance.

"Kill the boy. Leave the snake."

Quirrell turned and raised his wand. Harry didn't hesitate and aimed for the wrist and shot. Quirrell's magic flared up and a barrier went around him, but the bullet went straight through. The man's wand dropped to the floor and clattered before lying still.

The ring of the gunshot echoed around the chamber and Harry had to keep his body tense so he wouldn't tremble when he saw the blood. Quirrell dropped to his knees, clutching his shattered wrist to his chest, a harsh scream leaving his parted lips.

"Kill the boy!"

Harry took a small step back as Quirrell lurched to his feet and stumbled his way closer to the boy. The raven haired boy took a deep breath and steadied his hands so the gun didn't tremble. He aimed for the chest, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull the trigger. He couldn't. He couldn't shoot another person.

Angitia didn't have a problem. As soon as Quirrell got close enough, she struck out. Her fangs sunk into his already damaged wrist before releasing the man. Quirrell howled, sinking to his knees again. Angitia didn't hesitate and lunged forward again, sinking her fangs in the neck. She pulled back and situated herself in front of Harry.

Quirrell glared at the floor before standing and holding a finger out at Harry, a silent snarl in place.

With a furied hiss, Angitia lashed out again. Quirrell howled as the snake repositioned herself. _"Die! Mine! Hurt - pain - die!"_

"Fool! Kill the boy!"

"I'm trying, Master!"

Without waiting, Angitia struck again and again. Harry took a few steps back before Quirrell slammed a hand on the ground and swept it to the left. Angitia was lifted before being tossed to the closest wall.

Harry threw out his arm, making the long bodied snake freeze before she could slam into the castle's surface. However, as he was focusing on saving Angitia, Quirrell leaped forward and grabbed at Harry's face.

Searing pain shot throughout Harry and he let out a hoarse scream. Smoke billowed out in front of him as Quirrell backed away hastily, "What is this?"

"Fool! Kill him _now_!"

Harry looked at Quirrell before he raised his gun. His arm shook, he scooted back a few feet until he hit a pillar he hadn't noticed before. He meant to shoot. He did.

_"My little one!"_ Angitia was slithering across the floor quickly, her movements fluid. But Quirrell was already turning and prepared to do something to her.

Without another thought Harry pulled the trigger. Again and again, he didn't stop squeezing until the remaining five bullets were in the man's chest and he fell to the floor. While Quirrell was down, Harry reloaded and trained it on the man, but Quirrell wasn't moving.

_"Little one?"_

His legs buckled and he went down to his knees and began to shake. He shook his head over and over again. The Ruger 380 LCP slipped out of his fingers and landed on the floor with hardly any noise. Seconds later Angitia was wrapping herself around him, her flat head bumping against his cheek.

But then she tensed, _"Someone is coming. Directly behind us."_

Acting purely on instinct, Harry grabbed his gun, spun around so one of his feet was planted against the ground and pointed his gun at the person who was getting closer.

His hands trembled, but he didn't lower his weapon until he saw who it was. Professor Snape. Harry's arms went limp when the older wizard hurried over. "What is -"

There was a whooshing sound from behind the boy and he turned to look. There, looming in front of him, was a ghastly thing that looked like the face on the back of Quirrell's head. There was a slight _thump_ behind him, but Harry was fixated on the mist.

It gave a loud howl before aiming straight for him. As it passed through him and Angitia, Harry lost consciousness and fell onto the floor.

* * *

"- place for Harry. I am having him removed."

"Mr. Coulson, I am aware of your worries. However, there is also -"

"There is no 'however'. What I have just stated will be followed through."

"Does the boy have no say in the matter?"

Harry had kept his eyes closed as he listened to Mr. Phil and Professor Dumbledore talk back and forth, but something must have given him away. "Harry, I know you're awake."

Sighing, the boy sat up slowly as he reached for his glasses. Once he saw Mr. Phil's dark blue eyes, the boy felt himself relax. But there was something missing. Looking around, Harry frantically searched for Angitia.

"Do be careful, Harry. We do not want to -"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Phil interrupted Professor Dumbledore's comment and reached out to hold Harry by his shoulders. "What are you looking for?"

"Angitia," Harry finally whispered.

"Oh, right." Mr. Phil brought his fingers to his own temple and rubbed his forehead. "You were out for three days, Harry. She wasn't allowed to stay here with you. It took her awhile until she gave in. Of course there is only one other person who could calm her down."

Even as he said that, the door opened quietly as two kids hurried in. Harry grinned at them. Angitia was around Clint's shoulders, her tiny head hiding in his sandy blonde hair, while Natalia followed after Clint.

When they saw Harry up and grinning, they bolted forward and lunged at him, wrapping the younger boy in their arms, both talking at the same time.

"Why would you -"

"We were worried!"

Harry laughed and hugged them both in turn. Of course Natalia would question him while Clint just glared because of his statement. Seconds later, Angitia was secured in her usual position around her little one's shoulders.

"Harry, Mr. Coulson would like to remove you from the school. It is the wisest decision to stay here and learn everything you can. I'm sure -"

"There are witches and wizards who have been home schooled, correct?"

"Yes. However, in Harry's case he -"

"Will be homeschooled."

"In each of those cases, the witch or wizard was taught by a family member who is also magical. Harry has none. He -"

"Has been doing just fine. He has been doing magic since he was seven."

Professor Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry. "Has he now? Without a wand?" Harry shook his head and the professor continued. "Were you around anything electrical?" Again, Harry shook his head and the professor turned to Mr. Phil again. "Mr. Coulson, are you aware that magic and technology do not go well with each other?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Mr. Phil. He wouldn't leave Harry if he couldn't do magic at the base, would he? Mr. Phil tilted his head to smile at Harry and the boy felt his body relax again. "Is that so? Well, I may have an idea for that."

"Mr. Coulson, you know nothing about magic. There are -"

"He has had a near death experience." Mr. Phil turned and glared at Professor Dumbledore. "I am taking him out of this school. Ah, Ms. Pomphrey. How is Harry doing?"

"He's just fine. He'll be discharged in an hour. He'll be alright to go to the feast tonight if he wishes."

When Mr. Phil once again looked at Harry, the boy looked at the two who were sitting on his bed next to him. When he motioned at them the two looked at him in confusion. It was Natalia who asked, "There are feasts? We just ate in our rooms."

The boy raised his green eyes to the professor who smiled, "I see no reason why they can not join in our festivities."

Harry grinned at his two friends before his whole body tensed. _"What is it, little one?"_

_"Professor Quirrell... did I... is he?"_

_"Dead,"_ Angitia did her little snake huff._ "As he should be since he hurt you. You just made him dead faster than I could."_

_"He was dying?"_

_"My poison killed him. It would have taken longer for him to die if you had not shot him."_ She maneuvered around until she could look him in the eye. _"If you hadn't killed him, then you would have been harmed more than you were."_

"Harry?" Clint's voice broke Harry out of his trance with his snake. "Are you ok?"

Shaking his head, Harry let his hands fall to the bed sheet. He fought back tears and the urge to puke by clenching the sheets tightly with his fingers, focusing on the ache in his knuckles.

"What you did was very brave, Ha -"

"What it was was dangerous," Mr. Phil snapped, glaring at Professor Dumbledore, causing Harry to recoil. "It is not up to an eleven year old to protect something of value. It is a bit disconcerting to think that the headmaster of a school believes that a child needs to do his job as some sort of test. If that is all, I believe there is paperwork for me to sign."

Harry didn't understand what Mr. Phil meant by the whole thing being a test, but didn't ask.

When the Headmaster went to speak, Mr. Phil beat him to the punch. "I will also need the keys to Harry's vault. If necessary, I will set up an appointment with Gringotts to ensure that all funds are in either mine or Director Fury's control - used only for Harry's benefit - until he comes of age."

Professor Dumbledore pursed his lips, but he nodded his head, "Very well, but I want to talk to Director Fury."

"I'll let him know you're interested in a meeting. His schedule is busy and may take awhile to find time for an appointment. You understand."

Sighing, Professor Dumbledore lead the way to the doors. "Of course. Let us get this finished and let Harry enjoy his last meal here."

Mr. Phil nodded briskly before looking at the kids and smiling softly. He then turned and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take long for the other two to start asking questions about the school and Harry answered with few words, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

A/N How many of you expected that? lol. Harry is leaving Hogwarts! I mean, come on, who in their right mind would congratulate a kid on that sort of accomplishment without any kind of reprimand? If I knew any child who went through that, I would pull that child from the school. Ahem.

However! Some Hogwarts people will make a reappearance and yes, there will be consequences because Harry did not stay at Hogwarts. None happen to Harry, but because he doesn't go to Hogwarts later that sets into motion new events and such. And because Dumbles never specified how long Harry had to go to Hogwarts, he can't make Fury force Harry to go back to Hogwarts. (Mr. Phil found that loophole)

I also want this to be said now: all that angsty stuff I had aimed to avoid? Yeah, I failed. Now there will be angs (in a few chapters)t. Angst, angst, angst. None of my stories can seem to go without it. Huh. Weird.

And I remembered what my sixth point for the name Hermes is:

6) Hermes won't care if she's named a male or a female name because she doesn't know what the difference between the two are. :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. This month at work is _insane_. I hardly have any time to do anything. And even though these chapters have already been written, I refuse to post unless I have them edited - there are a _ton_ of mistakes in them that I don't notice the first time through. Anyway, thanks for your patience and here's the newest chapter! On the plus side... the chapter's long?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Right, Manners**

* * *

Harry waved at Clint and Natalia, his bag on his shoulder. He turned to stare at the helicopter in front of him. Mr. Phil smiled at him, patting Harry on the shoulder. "It's only for the summer, Harry. Besides, I'll be coming to see you in about a month to bring you some things to work on."

Nodding, Harry kept his emotions in check. Angitia was wrapped around him on the outside of his clothes. Her tail was on his left ankle while her body twined up his leg, around his waist, up his chest until her head was resting on his chest on top of her own body. Her twelve foot body covered most of his, making it hard to see what he was wearing.

A man in a gray suit and short, cropped black hair and mustache had his head tilted to the side smiled at Harry as he climbed out of the helicopter. "You must be, Harry," he had to yell over the spinning blades of the flying contraption. He hurried over, bending over as his jacket flapped in the wind. "I'm Howard Stark."

For a second Harry just stared at the man and the outstretched hand before he reached out and shook it.

"So, you're a telekinetic?"

Nodding his head, Harry shifted a little, causing Angitia to realign along with him to make their movement simultaneous. They didn't want Mr. Stark knowing that Harry could do more than just move things, but apparently they needed him.

"I heard you had a snake?"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at himself and realized that Mr. Stark probably couldn't tell that Angitia was on him seeing as he was basically covered by her. She probably looked like a part of his clothing. He gently stroked the back of her head and she rose immediately, eying the man in front of them.

Mr. Stark jumped back as Angitia gave a little hiss. Blinking a couple of times, Mr. Stark walked forward again, "May I touch her?"

_"He wants to pet you,"_ he hissed quietly so Mr. Stark couldn't hear him. Angitia's body squeezed and released Harry's as she extended herself closer to Mr. Stark as Harry nodded. The man reached out with two fingers and stroked her head softly.

"Well, I heard you don't talk much. My son, Tony, will probably talk to you more than you'd like. He's back from college and I had to make him stay home so he wouldn't overwhelm you." Mr. Stark grinned and held out his hand, "Want me to take your bag for you?"

Quickly shaking his head, Harry tightened his grip on the strap. There was no way he was handing the bag over. It had his wand hidden under his invisibility cloak.

"Alright, let's get in the helicopter and get going, then. It'll be a few hours to get to New York. Tony wants to move to Los Angeles every time we visit. He says New York is too cold during the winter." Mr. Stark waved at Mr. Phil and said, "We'll take good care of him. We'll see if we can fix the problem that Harry has with electricity. We wouldn't want any mishaps."

Mr. Phil nodded and gave Harry's head a pat since he wouldn't hug Harry while Angitia was wrapped around him - he was afraid that he would hurt the Black Mamba. "We'll see you in a month." And they would keep in touch, seeing as Harry had received a mobile phone from Mr. Phil.

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Stark onto the helicopter. There was plenty of room, but it was loud as they went up. Harry's knuckles turned white gripping the armrests. He was used to flying, but he usually flew in planes which were a lot smoother and the process of entering the sky made more sense.

Angitia tightened her grip around him as they slowly moved upwards. However, once they were actually moving it wasn't too bad. Once he relaxed, he leant back and Angitia moved to curl up in his lap, black eyes latched onto Mr. Stark.

The elder man just smiled and pulled out his laptop and started tapping away. Exhausted, the boy fell asleep, the sounds of gunshots and screams following him into his dreams.

* * *

A slight hissing woke Harry. It was soft and comforting, a wake-up call. When Harry opened his eyes, it wasn't to look for any dangers. He carefully took notice of his surroundings so he didn't miss anything that could harm him.

Mr. Stark was sitting in front of him, putting away his laptop into a little black bag before he turned his dark hazel eyes to the boy. His mouth parted as if he was going to say something, but when Mr. Stark looked over at the boy and saw that Harry was awake he smiled before saying, "Ah, I see you're awake. Perfect timing. We are nearing our home."

Harry just nodded before his hands once more gripped the armrests as they started to descend. Angitia quickly latched around his body once more as an anchor. Mr. Stark chuckled and was apparently at ease with the flying contraption.

Harry sighed softly when they landed with a jarring thump. As soon as they were given the go ahead, Harry wasted no time getting out of that thing with Angitia wrapped around him.

When he straightened and he was far away from the helicopter. Harry took in what was around him. He shivered when he saw all the tall buildings, the honking cars and the sheer height of where they were standing. Harry wasn't used to utter chaos that seemed to surround the city as he had lived on the outskirts of Los Angeles where it had been a lot calmer... and much cleaner.

"Awesome snake. I've never heard of a… Black Mamba by the looks of it, wrapped around a human before. How did you manage that?"

Stiffening, Harry turned and saw an older boy standing there. The other boy was a few years older than him, had a mop of curly, dark brown hair and a wide forehead. He had a smile in place with a hand stuffed in his pocket as he waited for Harry to speak again.

"I saved her," Harry stroked the top of Angitia's head, ignoring her pleas to bite the other boy. Angitia knew he wouldn't allow her to bite the older boy so there was no point in reminding her. Plus she was in a bad mood and Harry tried to stay away from her when she was irritable - which, at that point in time, was impossible.

"Awesome." The boy seemed unafraid and walked closer, bringing his face close to Angitia's. "She's pretty. What's her name?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry found himself answering a complete stranger twice instead of staying quiet, "Angitia."

"The Goddess of Snakes? Excellent choice. Can I hold her?"

Frowning, Harry shook his head in denial even as Angitia began to wrap her body more securely around him in her preferred position: completely around his body.

"You don't seem to talk much."

"Tony."

"Right. Manners." Tony rolled his eyes as he stuck out his hand in greeting, "I've been told I have enough manners to maybe fill a teaspoon, if that. Name's Tony, eighteen and just got of prison: college. Don't go. It's boring and the so called professors don't know what they're talking about."

"Tony."

"That's all he says when I say something I'm not supposed to. I tend to get that a lot." Harry just raised an eyebrow at the young man, his mouth attempting to quirk up in a smile. "Come on, don't leave me hanging, man."

_"This human doesn't make sense."_

Giving a small chuckle, Harry couldn't help but to agree. However, he reached out his hand and grasped Tony's. "Harry."

* * *

Growling, the twelve year old glared at everything around him. All the stupid electronics did was explode! Angita wasn't in the room. He could protect her from magic, but not from anything electrical when it exploded. She was in a conjoining room, able to come to him if he needed her or if she felt like gracing him with her presence.

If he could figure out how to control his magic around the electronics, he could come up with a way to protect her from being harmed by something muggle made.

Mr. Stark left him to his devices – as ordered by Director Fury – until it was time for lunch. Harry wasn't to be disturbed so the Starks wouldn't get hurt.

Pacing back and forth, Harry tried to come up with a different way to use his magic. But that didn't seem possible. Harry's hand went up and latched onto his messy black hair, tugging ruthlessly on some strands.

Doing the same thing over and over again was _stupid_. He couldn't expect something to change, but Harry didn't know what else he was supposed to do!

It was almost the end of summer and the director and Mr. Phil would surely be expecting some sort of miraculous ability to control his magic around electronics.

He was only twelve! How was he supposed to figure it out? He knew no one else would be able to help. They didn't know anything about magic so they wouldn't be able to help him out at all.

Kicking a destroyed radio, Harry glowered at it. Then he continued his pacing, yanking on his hair and trying to come up with some way to just make it work.

"You'll make yourself bald if you keep pulling on your hair like that."

Harry twirled around, a frown marring his face. After three months of Tony harping on him for not talking, Harry just found it easier to just speak to the other boy or he would end up with a migraine. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch is in an hour and I knew by now that you would be once more in this..." Tony apparently floundered around searching for a word until he finally gestured as he said, "state of mind. I'm here to help! You should be grateful!" Tony smirked as he leaned against the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Right, grateful that _the_ Tony Stark is taking a minute out of his busy schedule for little old me."

"You mean little young you. You're six years younger than I am. And a telekinetic at that!" Here he gave a snort and walked forward. "Unless you tell me what you're actually doing, I can't help."

Harry rolled his eyes again and just sat on the floor, ignoring the little pieces of... _everything_ everywhere. The problem wasn't just that he couldn't figure out how to stop the items from exploding, it was that the Starks were paying for the electronics so he could keep practicing. Practice and destroy. Practice and destroy.

Picking up an old phone, he tossed the already ruined piece and grinned as it crashed on the concrete. Clearing the area around him of debris, Harry sat on the ground before flopping down onto his back. Harry looked up to see Tony standing behind him, a tiny frown in place.

It didn't last long because Angita came slithering in and went straight towards Tony. She wound her way loosely around him and rested her head on his shoulder, hissing, _"You need to hurry and grow, little one. It is more comfy when there is more of you."_

Groaning, Harry threw an arm over his eyes.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Harry hadn't actually liked talking with Tony. Oh, he enjoyed spending time with Clint and Natalia, but with Tony he wasn't Harry who can do magic and talk to snakes, he was Harry with a special ability that Tony wanted to figure out.

Snorting, Harry dropped his arm back to the ground and stared at the ceiling.

"Seriously, Harry," a poke to his forehead had Harry turning his head to the side in order to see Tony. "Come on, you know I could help."

He could, but he wasn't supposed to know. Well, Director Fury said Mr. Stark wasn't supposed to know, but he never mentioned Tony. Plus Mr. Phil said to use any means necessary to figure his magic out when he last visited with Clint and Natalia.

"You won't believe me."

Perking up, Tony sat next to Harry and continued to poke him in the head. "You don't know that until you tell me. Now spill the beans."

With a huff, Harry pushed Tony's hand away, "You're annoying."

"And persistent." Tony grinned, completely unabashed. "Talk."

"I can do magic."

"…"

"See, you don't believe me."

"… Magic… as in card tricks or you use a stick to make sparks come out of the tip magic?"

Giving Tony a bland look, Harry rolled to his side and then sat up, pulling his wand out of the bag near him. Angitia untangled herself from Tony and began to inspect everything else in the room.

"You have a stick…"

Not bothering to deign that with an answer, Harry made sparks erupt from the tip, making Tony yelp. "Awesome!" Tony snatched the wand away, held it up to his face to inspect the piece of wood - as if he could see how the stick worked and where he could possibly pry it open to see its innards.

Harry, keeping his mirth to himself, sent a small blast of magic out towards the television when Tony pointed the wand in that general direction. When the transmitters within the case flashed for a moment and popped the older boy dropped the wand in surprise. However, Harry was able to catch it before the wand hit the floor and grinned at Tony. Stark looked at the wand in Harry's hand then the television when he asked, "I did that?"

Harry snorted before shaking his head.

"You did that? Wait, never mind. What else can your wand do?"

"Curses, jinxes, spells, charms and the like." The small boy gave Tony a weird look. "I wanted you to freak out."

"I'll freak out later, kid, but I want answers now."

Barking out a laugh, Harry readied himself to speak more in one setting than he ever had with Tony. "Whenever I use magic on or around electronics, it causes them to explode. It seems to be worse when I use my wand." Harry gave it a withering look as he continued to speak, not looking at Tony, "But it doesn't matter because there's only one way to actually get my magic to work. I have to… want to do it, reach inside for the magic and then the magic just… happens."

"Hmm…" Tony stood up and began to walk around, picking up anodes, cathodes and random pieces of destroyed electronics, mumbling to himself. "Intent… reach for the magic… happens… Intent… happens… Intent… Reach… Happens…"

Harry let him think as he went over to Angitia._ "What is it, little one?"_

_"I'm not sure if I should have told Tony."_

_"About your ability? Why not? He's smart, little one, and you are still young."_ Angitia sniffed,_ "They should not have expected you to figure it out on your own."_

_"Why not? I could have!"_

_"But you haven't. Do not raise your voice to me, little one."_ Angitia turned and fixed her eyes on Harry, her orbs unblinking. _"You could figure it out, but it would take much longer by yourself. They only gave you until the end of summer."_

_"So… they wanted me to tell Tony?"_

_"Perhaps. I don't understand humans. You are all too confusing."_

Harry nodded sagely as Mr. Stark's voice came from the top of the stairs, "Lunch is ready! Tony already said he was going to be out so he won't be there with us."

Harry stood, but when Angitia went to twine herself around him, Tony shook his head, "No! I have an idea!" He bounced up and down, dropping his pile of ruined electronics in his excitement. "Tell him you're not hungry and we'll sneak something later."

Sighing, Harry knew there was no point in arguing with Tony when he was in that mood. Nodding, Harry gave Angitia a tap on the nose and went to the foot of the stairs so he could see Mr. Stark. He gave a tiny shake of his head and Mr. Stark smiled, "Alright. I'll leave something out for you when you're hungry."

Harry nodded and went back towards Tony and tilted his head. "Alright, kid, you said you have to have intent, then you reach for your magic and then it happens, right?" Harry nodded, but Tony was already talking again, "Well, what happens if you use a different frequency?"

Eyebrows knitting together, Harry frowned in confusion, but Tony continued to explain, "You know, keep the intent the same, but employ a smaller amount of your magic. You would need enough to still do what you wanted to do, but just... less. Make sense?"

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Harry slowly shook his head.

"Hmm… how about use less of your magic?"

"How, though?"

Tony tapped a finger against a table, but eventually opted to grab a circuit board and began tossing it back and forth from hand to hand as he walked around the room. "Ok, when you use your wand, what's different than not using one?"

Having never really thought about that comparison before, Harry closed his eyes to sort out his thoughts. It didn't take long before he slowly answered, "I don't have the control I'm used to. I say the incantation and it seems as if it's the wand that draws the magic into itself so it can cast the spell. When I don't use the wand, it all comes from me. I get to control how much I –"

Tony grinned and pointed at Harry, "Exactly! So you can control how much magic you pull out of yourself. Try again, but this time try to use as little magic as possible, but with the same intent."

He tried. He really did, but it didn't seem to work. Harry kept trying for an hour, and the destruction seemed to be a little less, but things were still being destroyed. Angitia had gone back into the other room until they were done 'playing'.

A snap of fingers had Harry jumping in shock, almost having forgotten that Tony was there. The boy was covered in sweat and he was shaking a bit while Tony looked calm and relaxed. "I have another idea, but we'll wait until tomorrow. You look exhausted. Come on, let's plot."

Without waiting for an affirmative response, Tony grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the room where Angita rested. The moment she saw her human the snake went to him in order to reclaim her spot. Harry then went upstairs to see if Mr. Stark was anywhere in sight. When the young boy didn't see Tony's father, he motioned for Tony to come up.

They escaped the basement and went up to the third floor where their rooms were located. They had passed the second floor which was a huge game room – or relaxing room, according to Tony – and entered Tony's gigantic bedroom that was filled with random gadgets.

Harry had thought about asking what his dad did to be able to afford all of this, but he decided against it each time.

"Alright, here's my new idea. You don't need to change the frequency of how much magic you use, but just the frequency of how you use it."

Harry blinked at Tony as Angita slithered off him. When she was inspecting the older boy's room, Harry crossed his arms across his small chest, refusing to speak.

"Now you choose to be stubborn. Fine. Here's my idea. Magic and electricity is actually created by the same thing except one is made in one's body and the other isn't. The difference causes the two types of energy to react badly together and that's what causes the explosions."

Still saying nothing, Harry tilted his head before shaking it.

"Alright. Hmm… Ok, take water for example. If you drop the liquid form on the floor it just splashes everywhere harmlessly. If you drop an ice-cube, however, it shatters and could actually be harmful. If you put the liquid form on top of the ice, it will just slip off, they aren't combinable unless you either melt the ice or freeze the water. With me so far?"

When he received a nod from Harry, Tony continued, "So, maybe magic works in the same way. Let's say yours is the water and the electricity is the ice. We need to change your form of energy into the same form of energy that makes up the electricity." He dropped onto his bed with a laugh, "Think of it, Harry! If you can control one type of energy, you can control lots of different types! Like guns! It's a different energy that makes them work, but it's still energy. You could stop bullets, Harry, bullets!"

"Let's start with electricity first," Harry muttered, though he could see the plus side of being able to manipulate energy. However, he doubted he would be able to stop multiple bullets at once. Maybe he could create a barrier made of the same energy. Or… find a different energy that would make the barrier ice and the bullets water, rendering the bullets harmless.

There were so many things to think about it hurt his head.

Tony looked up at Harry and grinned, "Just wait until tomorrow begins." He then waved his hand to dismiss Harry, "Now shoo. I am now going to have a proper freak out."

Chuckling, Harry left with Angitia following after him, but before he closed the door he heard a yelp of 'Magic!'

* * *

A/N

FIRE! Because Mommy said I couldn't have a fire in this chapter since it's summer time. Darn it. Oh, and apparently summer squash isn't a mutated banana... oops?

_**MAGIC SCHOOL**_: I want to clear something up first. Harry doesn't actually go to one. It doesn't matter that there are some in America. (Mr. Phil doesn't really trust wizards now because of Dumbledore.) Harry is going to be... home schooled. Basically he'll learn how to do magic on his own. As long as it doesn't disrupt his - Fury's - work and Harry learns to control it, the director doesn't care one way or another.

Another important fact: Hermes is out of the picture now. Harry gave her as a gift to Malfoy - mainly because Harry didn't want to have to take care of her and receive any odd looks/questions about her. Yes, Malfoy because that was mainly the only person Harry spent time with.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Be prepared for a five year time leap :D I just didn't see any point in hashing out more details - I would say I'm sorry, but I _did_ write this a little over a year ago. Lol.

Now, there were some awesome questions that need to be announced for everyone:

1) jrock919 pointed out that Harry was in a Helicopter, which might not make sense because he's learning to control his magic around electronics. Here's the reason why it was safe to ride in that mode of transportation: The only time he really needs to be concerned about machines is when he actively uses his magic. When he is on the helicopter, he doesn't use his magic so it doesn't interfere with the electronics.

2) A guest reviewer, maquislady1388, also brought up a good point: why is this a crossover if there's very little in the Harry Potter verse. The only reason I put this under a crossover is because Harry is in it, Hogwarts makes a tiny appearance, Voldy is still a hinderance and there are characters from Harry Potter that are still going to make appearances. :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**The Black Widow**

* * *

_"What is the purpose of this?"_ Angitia hissed from her spot around Harry's broadening shoulders.

_"It celebrates when one is born."_

_"Silly, is what is,"_ she sniffed before she raised her body so she could lay her head on Harry's._ "You humans make no sense."_

Harry chuckled and nodded, _"Whatever you say."_

"Here's Harry, the reason we all gathered today!" Natalia declared. "Good for you for surviving until your seventeenth birthday. Now stop spending all your time with Angitia and spend time with other humans who can talk to you!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the young woman because she knew he wouldn't talk at all in such a large gathering. She and Clint could both say a few lines in Parseltongue, though they were only things like: I'm hungry; will you open the door; where's the bathroom; and how are you. Out of all four of the lines they could speak, the only ones that snakes would understand was that they were hungry. After all, snakes have little use for doors, a bathroom or feelings.

As he walked around the room he nodded at the people he passed. There weren't that many there: Natalia, Clint, Phil, Director Fury – surprisingly – and some other people that were in S.H.I.E.L.D. that he had had a chance to work with. These other people were the reason why Harry didn't speak. None of them had ever heard his voice and he didn't plan on changing that fact.

Meandering, Harry found his thoughts wandering. After eleven years of training, Phil and Director Fury finally found a niche for all three of them to fit into. Natalia was the perfect spy: being able to adapt into any persona that she needed. After a few missions she gained an alias: the Black Widow. Clint was known as Hawkeye; he had decent aim with a gun, but once he held a bow, he had lethal accurate precision. Harry's quiet nature made people either not realize he was there or so uncomfortable that his silence lead to them giving more information than they intended.

Thanks to Tony, Harry was able to control his magic around electronics. He had been able to put countless protections around Angitia to keep her safe. The only thing Harry hadn't mastered yet was stopping bullets. They just they moved so fast that he wasn't sure any type of energy would have the effect he was looking for, but he was still working on it.

After the summer when he turned twelve, he hadn't seen Tony again, though they did send letters to each other - rarely. His father had died in a plane crash, leaving the eighteen year old by himself. Apparently the other boy threw himself into the business, but in the process he became a self-proclaimed rich philanthropist playboy. When Harry read the papers, he could see the friend he made, but he also saw what type of man he became at twenty-three.

"Harry, stop looking glum, it's your birthday."

Raising an eyebrow at the girl who was like a sister to him, he gave her a smirk.

"Come on, it's not everyday you turn seventeen. Celebrate, relax a little!"

He rolled his eyes at her contradiction. How could he possibly celebrate _and_ relax? He patted her on the shoulder. He was finally taller than her, but that wasn't much of a feat seeing as she was barely five four. Harry himself only stood at five six where Clint was five foot ten. Harry was the shortest male, with Phil being only an inch taller than the young man.

Thankfully the party was at its end and Harry would have time to –

_"Little one, I think something is going to happen."_

Harry kept walking as if nothing was amiss and went to the corner, blending in with the shadows by being perfectly still. _"What do you mean?"_ She rarely called him little one anymore except when she thought he was in some sort of danger.

_"Something is not right."_

_"We have no choice but to wait and see."_

Angitia hissed an affirmative before she moved herself so that she was completely above his clothes, her magically charmed scales acting as a sort of armor for him. _"Remember, when you are still you are more in control than running around foolishly."_

Harry nodded in assent before moving away from his hiding spot to go to Phil. He had to tilt his head back just a little to whisper in the man's ear – which irked Harry to no end, "Be careful. Angitia thinks something is going to happen."

Phil didn't even glance down at the Black Mamba. He just nodded, raised a single finger and stroked her behind the head and then went off to find the director. However, before he could get too far the lights went out.

The room they were all standing in was plunged into darkness. _"Duck, little one!"_

Not hesitating, Harry dropped down, his hands landing soundless on the tile, one leg straight out behind him while he had his weight balanced on his other, bent leg. There was a clang from behind him and a shower of sparks when he asked quietly, _"Who?"_

There was a second of silence until, _"Stealthy one."_

His blood ran cold and Harry quickly reached for his magic. As he pulled his magic out of his stores, he changed it, molding it to fit with electricity and then he sent the energy into the lights, causing them to come on in a blinding second.

Natalia was nowhere in sight.

She wasn't the only one missing.

"God damnit! Coulson, where is Turney? Where the _hell_ is Turney?!" The director's voice sounded around the room.

Straightening slowly, Harry looked behind him and saw the knife on the floor with a note. With efficiency, Harry bent down – careful to not touch either the weapon or the paper – and cocked his head to the side so he could read it better.

_I've enjoyed this mission, the one that I've been working on for years. It has now come to a close except for one little detail. I'm sure you can figure it out. Don't bother looking for Turney, I have him somewhere safe. Everything I do, I do for my father. Thank you for the new name._

_Black Widow_

* * *

Harry took a deep, calming breath. He straightened and he felt Angitia tighten around him. He should have known something like that was going to happen. He knew he would be betrayed in some way.

Someone always did. It was only a matter of time.

He strode out of the room, ignoring the calls of his name. On his way out, anyone who saw him took multiple steps back.

His body was crackling with power, his eyes glowing a brilliant green. The snake that was wrapped protectively around his body hissed at anyone who stared. His booted feet were soundless as he stormed his way to his room.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He flipped it open and began to read, still standing with his body tense.

"Harry?"

The young man ignored his friend's call. He was too focused, too angry to think about anything but his self-appointed task.

_"Little one…"_

Finally Harry let loose, throwing the book. It hit a vase and sent it tumbling down. Shattering to pieces. Breaking as easily as his life had been.

"Harry…" Clint's voice was broken, confused.

His magic reached out to the window and slammed the glass against the frame. Without hesitation, he lifted the broken pieces of the vase with his magic and tossed the remains outside.

"Harry, the director wants her head."

Gritting his teeth in attempt to control his anger, Harry finally faced his only friend. Clint looked lost, shattered. "We can't let him kill her."

Calling all his emotions together, Harry took in a deep breath and bottled them up and stoppered them. He had Clint. Harry refused to break completely.

"We won't." There had to be a reason. A damn good one. "We won't and I know how." It would give the director what he wanted, help Natalia and it would help calm the fury Harry felt for being abandoned.

"How?"

Stalking to the book he threw, he picked it up and showed it to Clint. "With this."

* * *

"How are we going to find her?" The director asked calmly.

"Turney."

"How do you plan on finding Turney?"

"There's a tracker on him."

"Romanoff knows of this and would have destroyed it by now."

Harry grinned, but Clint was still the one to speak, "She has gotten rid of one of them, yes, but she couldn't have gotten rid of the second one."

"What second one?"

"The one Harry placed on him. A year ago. It was in the books that were sent to him when he was fifteen. He spoke to you of them."

"Yes, I didn't realize you put them on him without orders to."

Cocking his head to the side, Harry's grin slipped into a smirk.

"Sir, you said to watch him by any means necessary. Harry felt it necessary."

The director sighed, rubbed his forehead, "What of Romanoff's intel on your abilities, Potter?"

Understanding the need to speak up, Harry did so, "My magic bound each of you. You can't speak about my abilities or what what I'm capable of to anyone who doesn't already know."

"So she's magically censored?"

"Correct."

"Excellent. We'll discuss your acting without orders later, Potter. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Barton, find Romanoff and bring her in. If she resists, kill her."

"Sir, it would be quicker if Harry –"

"I will not be questioned. Potter has his own mission. However, before I give you more information, here." He reached into the drawer in front of him and pulled out two badges, tossing them at the two. "You are now officially a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. You will act accordingly. Agent Barton, you find Romanoff, detain her and bring her in, kill her if necessary. You are to keep in contact with Agent Potter and he will keep you informed. If there are no questions, prepare for departure. Agent Potter, where is Turney now?"

Harry bit out between clenched teeth, "Baghdad."

Clint didn't look too happy, but he nodded and left.

"What are my orders, sir?"

"You are going back to the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore and the Order are waiting for you."

"The order?"

"Pack. You'll be there for two years at the most. When you're finished, I will debrief you. You will tell the wizards nothing of Romanoff."

Angitia hissed as she felt Harry's displeasure, but Harry gave a cur nod and turned sharply on his heel. He went to his room to pack in order to return to the one place he had no desire to go to.

* * *

His debriefing was a packet. Pursing his lips in anger, Harry read it all and then threw the packet on the desk in front of him to pace.

_"What is it? I can't read words."_

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain, _"When the director took me in, he swore he'd let me go back to do what I was 'born' to do. The file explains how my parents died, how the man who killed them almost killed himself by trying to kill me – a story I already know."_

_"Yes, the story which you told me when you went to the cold place."_

_"Hogwarts, yes. Now I am to go back and I can't return to help with Natalia until Voldemort is dealt with. I don't have time for this!"_

_"You have no choice. What else is told by the words?"_

_"People in the Order: Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, McGonagall, the Weasleys, Tonks, Snape, Lupin and Black. The last one is a cause for pause. He's an escaped convict, albeit an innocent one according to the file. He is also my godfather, apparently."_

_"What is godfather?"_

_"Someone who would have taken care of me once my parents were killed. If he lived here in the U.S. he could have custody over me and I would have been forced to live with him."_

_"He will not take you from me!"_

_"Of course not."_

She sniffed and said, _"I was sure you knew that."_

Stifling a smile, Harry pulled out the coin that had been tossed into the packet. _"Alright, Angitia, let us be off. Touch the coin and I'll activate it."_

She didn't say anything back, just slithered her body down his chest so she could press her nose against the smooth surface. Sighing, Harry shifted his bag more firmly on his back and spoke clearly, "Portus."

* * *

A/N Now, remember how most of this story has been pretty much all fluff? Well... that's aat an end. :) There will be angst, angst and some more angst - hopefully with some humor thrown in as well.

A big thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You are all amazing and each notification makes my day. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**That's a Crock of Bull**

* * *

They landed on a street where houses were squished tightly together. The wind caught Angitia by surprise and she hissed at the cold, diving her head under his shirt to keep herself warm.

Harry quickly put a warming charm around her, thankful that he had put the other frequency of magic around his electronics to keep them safe. Angitia hissed her thanks, but kept her head firmly under her coils.

It didn't take long before a man was standing beside him and barked out, "What was written at the bottom of the report?"

"Constant Vigilance," Harry spoke quickly, then kept his mouth closed, determined to not speak another word.

The man had a stick for one leg and one of his eyes swirled around in its socket as if it could see anything and everything – which according to the report it could. The man growled and thrust a piece of a paper into the younger man's hands and whispered harshly, "Read it, remember it, burn it."

Harry did as he was told and looked expectantly at the man – Moody – who simply pointed to the houses. He watched, silently awed, as the houses were pried apart for another house to appear between them.

Moody lead the way into the house and Harry obligingly followed. The house was… bleak. It was dank and it smelt and it made Harry's nose wrinkle.

"Inside, boy. The Order is here."

Technically they were already inside, but Harry just went after the elder wizard. They entered a larger room where multiple people sat, five of them having red hair.

One was the black haired man with the wild eyes that had been labeled Sirius Black, his godfather. Black stood, eyeing the young man who bore a striking resemblance to James, but without the glasses.

Harry would forever be grateful for contacts.

"Harry," the man whispered, taking a step forward. "I'm Sirius; I'm your godfather. You look just like James, with Lily's eyes. I've missed you."

Holding back a snort in amusement, he just raised an eyebrow at him and stayed in his position by the door.

The other man, Remus Lupin if Harry remembered correctly from the photos, was an excellent duelist and timid, except on the full moon where he would change into a werewolf. "I'm Remus Lupin, also a good friend of your parents. It's good to see you, Harry."

The room fell silent, but Harry kept his mouth shut. He had nothing to say. All he knew about his parents were how they died. Nothing they said would bring them back and Harry had no desire to stay with people he hardly knew.

"Well," Dumbledore finally spoke up, "You've grown up since the last time we saw each other, Harry." The young man turned and glared at him, but kept his mouth resolutely shut. "It might be helpful if you spoke to us, Harry."

What was there to say?

"What about your snake? Do you still have it?" McGonagall asked from her spot next to Dumbledore.

Harry scowled, but then he schooled his features. After all, it had been about five, six years since they last meet. She could have forgotten that Angitia was a female.

_"Will you stay silent this time and speak only to me when we're alone as you did the first time?"_

Harry looked around at the others and saw them tense when they heard the hissing. With a shrug he hissed back, causing everyone to stare at him wide-eyed, _"No. I will not stop speaking to you."_

_"Good. I would have been irritated."_ Sufficiently warm again, Angitia uncovered her head and moved her body around, drawing everyone's attention to the snake that covered the boy.

"The snake… is completely…" Sirius spoke, taking a few steps back as he paled.

"Mmm, beautiful species, the Black Mamba," Remus looked at Sirius and spoke with a large grin to his friend, "Extremely poisonous."

"My godson has a huge, gigantic snake. A huge, gigantic snake that's poisonous. And he can speak with it."

"Her, by the looks of it," Remus took a tentative step forward, a smile blooming on his face when Harry nodded his assent.

"Astute eye, Remus," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Are we not here to conduct a meeting or am I free to leave this hovel of a home?" The familiar baritone voice had Harry looking over at Snape who was in a far corner, as far away from everyone as he possibly could be.

And the closest to the door. The spy.

Harry inclined his head to his old head of house and, surprisingly, Snape returned it.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius moaned, "I forgot Harry got sorted into Slytherin."

"Severus is correct, we do –" Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry's phone. The ringtone would have made Harry snort in amusement if he were alone, but as it was, the M.A.S.H. ringtone just reminded him that Clint was where Harry wanted to be.

Everyone once again was staring at him with disbelief on their face when he reached into his pocket, flipped open his phone and barked out, "Potter."

"Did you make it safely?"

"Yes."

"Are you free to talk?"

"Yes."

There was a tiny chuckle followed by Clint's voice saying, "Even when you have a phone, you speak as little as possible. Now, seeing as you sent me to Baghdad because of what you said to Fury, will you tell me where Turney really is?"

Harry sighed, when Natalia was with them, they always said Baghdad when they truly meant somewhere else, but someone was around to overhear them. "Kakamega," he breathed out.

"That sounds familiar. Where is it?"

"Africa. Angitia."

"Oh yeah, where everyone thought you were a snake charmer. Why would he go there? It's a bit… strange, don't you think?"

"Yes. Unless she knows and wants to be found."

"If she does she won't make it easy on us. She would have to play the part. Did you defeat the Dark Lord whats-his-name yet? And what about this plan of yours of figuring out why she left?"

Against his wishes, a small smile touched his lips, "No. And it's not something to be learned overnight."

"Right, right. Let me know as soon as you're done and I'll let you know if we get Nat back." There was a long sigh before, "Great. Heat."

"Better than cold."

"Nah, at least I can put more layers on in the cold. Cya."

Knowing that the other male wasn't waiting for a reply to that, Harry just hung up and looked at everyone gathered and motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

"How'd you use a tellyphone?" With a calming breath, Harry turned his attention to the eldest male with red hair, who looked far more excited than he should be. The man continued to speak, "I mean, this house is saturated with magic, it should have been destroyed by now."

"Magic," Harry deadpanned before turning back to Dumbledore.

The headmaster nodded in assent, "If we are all ready, we will begin." He motioned Harry to the seat nearest him, but the young man strode over to where Snape was sitting – somewhere where the others were _not_ – and sat beside him.

Lupin didn't seem as surprised as the others as he went straight beside Harry and asked with a small smile, "May I?"

Nodding his assent, Harry returned his attention to Dumbledore.

_"I want to smell this human. He does not smell like the rest."_

Without bothering to warn Lupin, Harry stuck his hand out towards the werewolf. Lupin just blinked at the extended hand as if unsure what to do, but then he gave a little jolt of surprise when Angitia made her way towards him.

"Control your snake, Potter!" McGonagall shrieked from her spot next to Dumbledore, her face ashen. "Have you forgotten that she is poisonous?"

Chuckling, Lupin waved her off and slowly brought a hand towards Angitia.

"Moony…"

"Stop worrying, Padfoot," Remus whispered, eyes transfixed on Angitia slithering onto his outstretched hand. "My, what a beauty you are."

_"I like him."_

Harry blinked at Angitia a few times before turning to Lupin, "She likes you."

When the elder man looked up at Harry, he grinned, but then went back to petting Angitia who decided that she was content to be stretched out between the two men.

Smirking, Harry looked at Dumbledore and rose an eyebrow.

"Right. Voldemort." When he spoke the name, almost everyone shuddered. "Your goal is to kill him."

Understanding this meeting would go a hell of a lot faster if he actually talked and entered the conversation, he asked bluntly, "You expect someone younger than yourself to kill a so called monster who you cannot destroy yourself?"

Silence reigned the room as they took in his question. When Dumbledore spoke again, it was still quietly as if placating Harry, "I know it might be hard to understand, but there is a prophecy that foretells your battle with Voldemort."

_"I still don't like that one."_

Remus jumped slightly when Angitia's tongue swiped against his skin. Chuckling, Harry stroked her scales, her words putting him slightly at ease. How stupid were these people who would believe a prophecy?

When Harry didn't speak, Dumbledore continued, "You will have training here until the battle with Voldemort. You –"

"You will, of course, decide when that battle will happen."

"If it is within my ability."

"That's a crock of bull," Harry calmly stood with Angitia immediately retreating and lying above his heart as usual.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked, eyebrows furrowed, clearly not understanding what Harry said.

"What I said was that is bullshit. If you cannot understand that, it means that is unacceptable."

_"Stupid humans."_ Feeling his anger, she rose from her position as soon as others went to stand up. Her maw opened and a loud, warning hiss escaping her.

"Control your snake!"

Harry grinned at McGonagall, but it was far from humorous. He straightened, placing his feet at shoulder width apart with his arms clasped behind his lower back, standing at parade rest. "The only reason that I am here is because the director swore an oath. All the oath spoke of was doing my 'duty' in killing Voldemort. Nowhere did it state that you, Dumbledore, would order me around as if I was a part of your… organization."

Turning his head, not bothered with seeming rude to the others, Harry spoke directly to Snape, "According to my reports, you are the best at Occlumency and Legilimency. It would be an honor to be taught by you again."

He didn't drop Snape's obsidian eyes until a barely there smirk graced the older man's face. "It will certainly be interesting."

_"Little one!"_

Turning, Harry raised both of his hands on either side of himself, a barrier immediately encompassing him seconds before the spell would have hit him. All that it did was hit the barrier and bleed away.

Keeping his face dispassionately clear, Harry looked at Moody until the crazy looking wizard muttered, "He'll do."

Lupin barked a laugh, patted the gob smacked Sirius on the shoulder and walked over to Harry, "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

When the young man nodded, Remus grinned and began leading the way out. What surprised Harry was that Snape followed them out in a billow of black robes. Still not understanding wizarding garb, Harry shrugged and allowed himself to be lead to where he would be sleeping for a while.

* * *

A/N And look! More people from Harry Potter verse! I was going to have an important message down here, but I meant to write this a few days ago and I don't remember what I was going to say... hmm... I guess it wasn't all that important then? Oh well. Until next chapter! I hope you're all still enjoying the story!

And as a heads up: because I smushed some chapters together, there will only be 23 chapters. :)

I appreciate reviews. Reviews that hold criticism - how else am I going to get better? - and reviews saying that you're enjoying the story. Both make me extremely happy. Thank you all for taking the time to review! I will answer questions you guys have - if it doesn't ruin the plot. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**I Can Kill You**

* * *

Remus gestured to the room that Harry would be staying in. Before he could actually enter, there was a shout of, "Wait! Please!"

Biting back a sigh, the young man turned even as he hissed out, _"Go on Angitia. Explore, I know you're dying to."_

There was that little sniff, but Angitia did untangle herself and began slithering around the large room. Then there was the sound of her hissing out a laugh, _"They even have a snack in here for me."_

Chuckling, Harry turned and faced Sirius who looked a bit winded. He raised an eyebrow at the red faced man as he leaned against the door frame. Snape made a noncommittal sound from where he stood a few feet away.

"Umm... hey. I'm shite at this kind of thing... Um... I just wanted to say sorry if I was a bit... forward. You just look a lot like James and you were in Slytherin and I think I'm in shock and I'm not even sure what to say..."

"Padfoot," Remus was trying to hold back his laughter, but a few chuckles escaped him

The shaggy-haired man made a sort of whining sound before he spoke again, "Can we start over?"

Amused, Harry smirked and nodded.

"Thank Merlin," he thrust out his hand and said, "Sirius Black, nice to met you."

Giving in to his grin, Harry snorted and shook the offered hand with a simple, "Harry Potter" in response. He then went on to ignore Black.

Turning to face Snape, Harry gesture into his room.

"Wait... I have to get along with _Snivellus_?"

His grin slipping when he saw Snape glower, Harry faced Sirius with a frown of his own even as Remus elbowed the other wizard in the ribs.

"Ow, fine. I have to get along with _Snape_?"

Nodding his head firmly once, Harry swept into his room with the other three close behind him. Snape was the last one through and he left the door wide open and stayed near the exit.

"Well, Potter? When would you like your first lesson?"

Harry spread his hands even as Angitia appeared from the conjoining room, the bottom half of a mouse could be seen hanging from her maw. Sirius shuddered, Snape didn't seem fazed and Remus looked fascinated. The werewolf took a hesitant step forward, murmuring, "I wonder how large of a mouse or rat she could eat in one setting."

"Really, Moony? Not an image I want in my mind, thank you."

Snape glared at Sirius before returning his attention to Harry. "Now?" When Harry nodded, Snape eyed the other two in the room before moving towards Harry - always sure to keep the door in his sights.

"We will not actually practice today, we must first discuss what exactly you will be getting into. Lupin may find this interesting while Black will be bored to tears because he can't comprehend what is being said."

"Oi!"

Harry gestured for Snape to continue when the wizard shot Harry's godfather a smirk. "To understand Legilimency, you must first understand Occlumency."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"They are completely different, Black," Snape's eyebrow twitched even as he barked the words out at Sirius. "Even one with the limitations that you so clearly show should be able to understand that!"

Remus continued to ignore them as he bent in front of Angitia, his head cocked to the side as he watched the mamba eat her meal, the tail of the mouse slowly disappearing down her throat.

"What do you mean by limitations?!"

Feeling as though he was watching two five year olds bicker, Harry clapped his hands together. The two raven haired wizards faced Harry, one with a blush and the other with a scowl. Put out, Harry pointed out of the room and glared at the two of them. If they were going to bicker, they could do it away from him.

Seeming to understand, Snape crossed his arms and began to speak again, "The reason for learning occlumency first is because each mind has different... variations of levels in the mind."

Harry cocked his head to the side and barely shook his head, not understanding what Snape was trying to tell him.

Tapping a finger on his chin, Snape's eyebrows drew together in thought. Black snorted and demanded, "How the hell did you manage to become a professor?"

Without much thought, Harry held up a single finger and sent a small shock at his 'godfather'. When Black looked at him with hurt, confusion and betrayal in his eyes, Harry just snorted.

"Padfoot, you really do need to learn to hold your tongue when it comes to Severus," Remus murmured, finally standing fully and watching the proceedings.

"But... but!"

Sighing, Remus pulled his wand out and pointed it at Black, "_Silencio_."

Raising an eyebrow at Remus, Snape went on as if nothing strange had happened, "Think of it this way: do you have the same thought process as your godfather?"

Shaking his head, Harry was slowly figuring out where Snape was trying to get at.

"What of I and Lupin?" Once again Harry shook his head and Snape made his point, "Each individual has a unique way of thinking, so how their mind works is also unique. Therefore, the layout of your mind is different."

Harry shook his head a little and Snape tried to explain a different way. "There are different... levels within a mind depending on how a person thinks." He kept talking, apparently not noticing Harry's confused look. "When someone's mind is attacked, they focus their protection on the one level that they are aware of and leave the other levels - and the rest of their mind - open for attack from anyone who is skilled in Legilimency. Usually when a different level of the mind is breached, the one occluding loses their concentration and their mind becomes wide open. Because of this, most are unable to become masters at Occlumency."

When there was a small lull in Snape's description, Harry asked, "Levels?"

Remus sat on the floor next to a glaring Black, but the werewolf merely patted the other wizard's knee and stayed concentrated on the teacher and his pupil.

Hazel eyes flicked down when he felt something heavy land on his lap. There was a soft hissing and Remus found himself with a lapful of Black Mamba, her black eyes drilled on Harry and Snape.

"It is not exactly accurate. Take for example a person who sees the world as black and white, good and wrong, legal and illegal. For them, there is no gray area. Their minds tend to be flat with no other levels or rooms."

Harry frowned. First there were levels and now Snape was adding rooms? It sounded almost like a, "House."

Nodding his head slowly, Snape muttered, "That is a different way to think of it, but it could also be more accurate than just levels. Back to the example of a person who sees only in black and white. Their mind - or their home as we'll call it - is one single room. All the rules and guidelines they stand by and understand are all there.

"They tend to understand Occlumency better for the simple reason that they only have the one room to protect. However, it is when you add the gray areas that it becomes trickier."

"What if they start thinking of gray?"

"Then their mind changes and they will have difficulty with performing Occlumency. The mind and how it works is extremely fluid. It is ever changing. One must understand before they can protect."

"You?"

Staring at Harry, Snape asked, "What of me?"

Sighing, Harry tapped his head and then gestured to Snape.

When understanding flashed in those obsidian eyes, Harry almost smiled. "Ah, I have a very logical mind. There are no levels in my... house. Just orderly rooms with specific information in each one. The wolf may have a similar mindset, but there will always be differences.

"Going back to levels, it's like that - as you mentioned - of a house. On the ground floor you have the family room - thoughts one might not mind sharing or don't care either way. However, the higher one goes up in levels, the more private those memories are. Of course, depending on the person, each level holds a different meaning to them."

Harry paced a little, fingers drumming on his pant leg as he tried to absorb what Snape was explaining to him. It just... sounded so _weird_.

"To learn occlumency, one does not need to understand how different minds work, just your own. Understanding comes when you try to use legilimency."

"Why Occlumency first?"

Snape's eyes darkened, a flash of _something_ was noticeable before the man's emotions were under check. "You must learn how your mind works before you can protect it properly. You use your mind to enter another and if you fail in some way you leave yourself open for the other to find your memories. If you leave even one room, or one level unguarded, then your whole defense falls and you become the victim instead of the other way around.

"You must understand that if you fail to protect your memories or feelings, the other has the ability to attack your mind. An extremely powerful Legilimens can attack the mind, but you have to be the stronger oculist to fight the attack and to keep your memories to yourself. Think of it as a tug-of-war of sorts. It doesn't matter who instigates the attack on the mind, either side - once Legilimency has started - has the ability to attack."

Leaving it at that, Snape headed to the door. Before he left he added, "Start meditating. Learn how your mind works. Here are some things to think about: if you prefer organization, it will be organized; if you work better in chaos, the rooms will meld together in ways you didn't realize possible. Anything is capable of becoming a reality in your mind, Potter. Do not ruin your chances of understanding yourself because you are not open to ways that you are not accustomed to."

With that, Snape left, his robes swirling around him as he disappeared from sight. Harry continued to pace, a small frown marring his face. He didn't even notice when Remus dragged Black out of the room to leave him alone.

He didn't hear the door close shut behind them.

Finally sitting, Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate. If he didn't understand, he was going to figure it out. He had to. It was the only way for him to prove if Natalia was innocent or if she was guilty.

If she was innocent, he would be furious.

If she was guilty, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She would not ruin his family.

* * *

The room was quiet except for the crackle of the fire and the almost inaudible hissing that came from Angitia. She was curled up in front of the hearth, basking in the warmth the fire created. Her black scales reflecting the reds and oranges that came from the flames.

Harry sat on top of the bed, his legs crossed in front of him with his hands clenching his pants tightly. He was swaying back and forth as he meditated. Or, well, _his_ form of meditating. He stretched his magic out, searching for the others in the house even as he searched his own mind. As he went through the different rooms, he attempted to categorize his mind the same way.

Trying to sort things into rooms and levels was difficult, though, and made his headache worse. He immediately stopped, remembering what Snape had said a few days prior - in their fifth or sixth discussion. How the mind works shouldn't be forced or constricted. The mind was something that would do it's own work by itself, all it needed was a nudge from Harry in the right direction.

His magic revealed that Black was in the kitchen with the thing that was called a house-elf. It was a disgusting creature and weirdly misshapen. The energy around them was thick and full of life, as if the two of them were agitated.

Since the rooms were obviously not working, Harry decided to try different levels. Both rooms and levels were something he tried before and hadn't worked, but maybe it would work _this_ time around. He started with the first tier and began to try to focus on what would be on each level. It didn't take long for him to become confused.

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and decided to give up for the moment. Instead, he just focused on where everybody else was in the house.

Dumbledore, the old coot, was in the family room, alone. The energy around him was restless, as if waiting for something.

Remus and Snape were in the library. Their magic was quiet, content.

Out of the redheads - who he learned the names of - only the one named Bill was there. He was in his room, obviously asleep.

The other four - the twins (Fred and George), Charlie and Arthur - had left the day before.

Dropping his magic, Harry focused on the room. He refused to call it 'his' because he didn't want to stay long enough to make it officially belong to him. His eyes traveled to Angitia, who was curled up in a tight ball of coils.

His mind went back to the time he once spoke to Angitia about what he was trying to do. Her reply to his explanation was, _"Humans are too confusing. They should just choose a path and stick to it. Pick yours."_

It _couldn't_ be that simple, if it were possible he would -

Harry straightened, his eyes widening. He grinned at the dozing snake and went straight back into meditating.

After all, Snape did say that the mind was fluid.

There was a soft knock on the door which immediately gave Harry the knowledge of who was going to enter.

Black would have just barged in, a happy grin on his face and some new story to tell. It irritated Harry to no end. Dumbledore would knock precisely four times before entering, probably with some random news that didn't affect Harry in any way. That angered Harry in leaps and bounds. Snape would knock twice before opening the door to talk about Occlumency and Legilimency. It gave Harry headaches before the lesson began. Remus would knock quietly, wait for a few seconds before hesitantly opening the door. Harry just found it amusing.

True to form, Remus peeked his head through the small opening he made. "Harry, there's some people here that you haven't met yet. Dumbledore is asking for you."

Without waiting to be told where they were awaiting him, Harry unfolded himself from the bed and walked over to the door. He pushed it all the way opened, smiled softly at the man before him and walked past Remus.

Angitia shook herself awake and wove her way towards Harry, but was content to merely slither alongside him.

It didn't take them long to get to the stairs. He took the steps calmly, cushioning the steps for his snake. Two minutes slid by before they made it to where Dumbledore was waiting with Arthur and two people he didn't recognize.

Sending his magic forward, the doors in front of him banged open. Immediately a portly woman was turning on him and snapped, "I don't know who you are, but you can't rudely interrupt a meeting."

Amused, Harry surveyed the mostly empty room before looking back at the woman with red hair.

"Molly," Arthur Weasley, who was standing beside her, gave Harry an apologetic smile, "It -"

"Mum's right." A gangly looking boy with a mass of hair that was the same color as his parents, spoke up, "We're in a meeting."

Harry shook his head, closed the doors with a flick of his wrist and leaned against the wood while his sight went to Dumbledore. Angitia - who had made her way in front of Harry - slithered up his body to rest in her usual place; completely around him.

"Wait, you can't be Potter!" The boy sputtered, his eyes on Angitia. "Bloody hell, you _are_."

"Language, Ronald." The rotund woman reprimanded.

"Molly, Ronald, this is Harry Potter."

"I'm not working with someone who has a snake, I don't care if he's the boy-who-lived! Snakes are vile, dangerous -" His words froze when he saw Harry pointing a single finger at his face, a livid expression on the black haired boy's face.

_"Who can I bite?"_ Angitia hissed.

Too angry to speak to her rationally, Harry fought for control. He could feel his magic building up, begging to be released, but he didn't.

"Harry, my boy, don't lose your -"

Harry hissed nothing in particular, but the room fell into silence. Anger pulsated in him. He was frustrated at being stuck in Britain. He was furious that Dumbledore called him 'my boy'. He was infuriated that Ronald _dared_ speak ill of Angitia.

Before he was completely in control, his phone went off. Without bothering to actually hear the ringtone, he pressed it to his ear and snapped out, "What?"

Silence followed on the other side until Phil's voice answered him, "I see someone has you in a state. Would you like me to call back later when you aren't so angry?"

Phil's voice did wonders on Harry's temper. Hearing the concern mixed with parental annoyance had him cooling in seconds. "No."

"Are you in a place where we can talk?"

Instead of giving his customary one syllable answer, Harry replied even as he sneered at the others in the room, "I'm free."

"Mmm. We have obtained Turney."

Harry quickly straightened, his eyes going wide, "Obtained? Not -"

"Not captured. He was dead by the time Clint found him."

A frown marred his face as he contemplated the turn of events. "Whereabouts?"

There was a sigh before Phil answered, "Unknown. She was nowhere near the body. We have a feeling she is no longer in Vietnam."

Harry paused only for a moment before he spoke, "Budapest."

"She's in Hungary?"

"Correct."

"I'll let Clint know. How's it going over there?"

Eyeing everyone in the room, Harry hissed, _"I'll kill Fury for this."_

"Since I can't understand what you're saying, I'll take it you're not too pleased."

"Obviously."

A strained laugh floated over the link before Phil answered quietly, "I didn't agree to sending you over there, Harry. I didn't know about it until you left. The director thought I would try to find a way to keep you here." There was a short pause before a muttered, "He's probably right," floated into Harry's hearing.

"Anyway, Harry, I'll keep you updated on her. Expect a call from Clint for more details. The director might call for an update." At Harry's quiet hiss, Phil chuckled, "I'll see if I can act as a mediator. Stay calm, Harry. Call if you need anything."

Harry turned it off and looked back at the group, raising a brow at them all.

"How did you get that to work?" Ronald asked bluntly.

Keeping his mouth firmly shut, Harry glared at the boy.

"Whatever, I don't give a shite. That shouldn't work with -"

Harry waved the phone in front of the other's face before pocketing it and looking at Dumbledore, who spoke before Ronald exploded.

"The reason you have stayed here and were not actually fighting Voldemort," he ignored the winces of the Weasleys, "is because we were waiting for Ronald to return."

Harry snapped his eyes to the boy before turning to Dumbledore, "He'll be in the way."

"Oi! I know more about fighting and loss than you do!"

A gun flew from his boot to his outstretched hand in a second, the nozzle pointing straight at Ronald's forehead. "I can kill you." Without saying anything else, Harry placed the weapon away and petted Angitia on the head, calming the agitated snake.

Dumbledore hummed quietly, "He has every right to work with you."

Shrugging, Harry pushed off the door and turned to leave, "He can kill Voldemort."

"Voldemort killed his sister to bring his own body back. It was her first year at Hogwarts. She was taken, her life force drained from her to give him back his own."

Looking over his shoulder, Harry's stare was cold. He didn't care about the deaths from years ago. He wanted to complete his mission. Once Voldemort was gone, he could focus on Natalia.

"You don't care," Ronald muttered. "Someone was killed and you don't care!"

"War," was his simple answer.

"It's my sister."

Harry gave a shrug before saying, "I'm done waiting. If you won't tell me where he is, I'll find him myself."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ronald sneered.

"Now, Ron, he's new here he -"

Running over the Weasley woman, Harry muttered, "He's looking for me."

"So?"

Were all the Brits so slow? Well, maybe not Snape or Remus. "Trojan horse."

"Huh?"

Seriously? Harry rubbed his forehead before he spat the words out quickly, "Put myself in the vicinity of these so called Death Eaters. Get captured. Kill the bastard."

"How do you even know if that'll work?" Arthur threw in.

Harry shrugged even as Ronald shouted, "I have the right to go with you."

Unable to take it anymore, Harry strode forward until he stood almost nose to nose with the other boy. Everyone had their wands drawn and pointed at him. "Grow up." Ronald went an interesting shade of purple. "You aren't the only one who's lost people. Get in line behind everyone who's lost anyone before you. There was the first war. Countless people were killed. You have casualties in war. Deal with it."

With nothing more to say, Harry left the room. It wasn't until he was back in the bedroom he was staying in that he realized that he never found out if that was all Dumbledore was going to tell him.

* * *

Harry stood in front of Snape, his hands clasped behind his back. "Are we done?"

The elder man nodded. "Yes. I would suggest not entering anyone's mind who is not a muggle until you are more at ease with the practice. You never know who can defend themselves. I have never met one who thinks quite like you do." Snape gave Harry an odd look.

"Angitia."

"She suggested multiple corridors with a few rooms?"

Harry shrugged. She told him humans should pick a path. So he did, and multiple passages seemed to manifest in his mind, all leading different ways. There were a few rooms that held main thoughts or feelings.

When he first started learning how to defend his mind, Harry found it impossible to shield all of them. There were just too many of them, and they were fluid, changing with thoughts and memories.

After a few weeks of trying - Harry refusing to find Voldemort until he understood how he was going to enter Natalia's mind - he finally came up with a strategy. What he did was create more passages, and more halls for whoever entered his mind. The important memories were locked up in the rooms and the halls would lead them astray.

It acted as a maze that Harry was able to control and manipulate.

Giving his previous professor a nod, Harry reached down and picked up his bag. As he headed out of the room, Angitia was wrapped contently around him, Snape followed close behind. They went down the stairs and towards the front door where Snape finally spoke up again, "Wards, Potter."

Shrugging, Harry reached for his magic and changed it so that it acted as electricity and sent it towards the ward. In moments, the house shuddered and finally something snapped, giving Harry a moment to pass through the door.

When he pulled his magic back towards himself, the wards around the house moulded back into place.

_"Are we going hunting now?"_

Harry grinned, his eyes flashing a dangerous, deep green color, _"We are."_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: First off: I am so glad so many people are enjoying this story. :) I can hardly believe over 800 people are following this, over 400 of you have already favorited it and that there are over 200 reviews. Just... wow! Thank you all! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

Second (_**AND**_** IMPORTANT)**: I know I haven't said this since chapter two, but I wanted to remind everyone. Voldy only had one horcrux plus his own soul. As you all know, the horcrux was the diary. And he combined the two, meaning that if he dies in his body, he'll actually die. :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

**I Won't Let You Die**

"I'm in Budapest now. Can you tell where she is, generally?" Clint asked, his voice hopeful. As if Harry's magic could suddenly change.

"Too far away."

Growling could be heard over the connection. Harry was leaning against an Alder Buckthorn tree, a few berries were being maneuvered around his fingers. They were black, with hints of purple in them. Angitia had studied them before letting out a quiet hiss and extracting herself from Harry to find a mouse or two. "Damn it. This place is huge! How the hell am I supposed to find her here?"

Harry just made a noncommittal sound, his eyes scouting the area. A small river floated behind him, the water gurgling over and around the rocks. "Russians."

"The whole 'find other Russians and we'll find her', thing?" There was a sigh from Clint before he said, "Alright. How's your quest with the evil wizard and the so called good guys?"

"Left the idiots."

"Ah. Weren't they supposed to help you take the evil wizard?" There was a shuffling sound and Clint snapping at someone. Harry snickered until Clint spoke to him again, "I'm taking it they weren't very helpful."

"Some newbie wanted in."

"Don't they always? At least they wouldn't let him." Harry answered that with silence. "Please tell me they wouldn't." More silence. "Well, damn. At least you escaped without the newbie, then."

Chuckling Harry dropped the handful of berries and pushed away from the tree. He put his empty hand in his pocket, where he had put his shrunken bag.

"Anyway, do you have any idea of what you're going to do?"

Harry made a humming noise before replying, "A few."

"Harry, listen." There was the sound of a door opening and closing and a lot of the excess noise on Clint's end died away. "We're worried, Phil and I. There are a lot of different aspects to your mission that we aren't aware of, and neither are you. We didn't grow up in this magical world and you only spent a year in it. It doesn't matter you met Mold... Cold... Vold - whatever the hell his name is that year. You don't really know what's going on. We just lost her, we can't lose you too."

"You won't."

"Just... be careful. Don't try anything insane. You have your guns on you, right?"

"Glock 27 and Shadow Target."

"Good." There was a sigh before Clint said, "Just don't do anything stupid, Harry. But do hurry up and get over here."

"I'm working on it." Harry hung up the phone. He tossed it up in the air before catching it and placing it in his pocket. He sighed and called out, "Stop hiding."

There was a shuffling sound and a huge black dog trotted out next to an amused Remus Lupin. They came from behind a group of trees that had hidden them completely, but the dog made enough racket to be heard.

"How'd you know it was us?"

Harry merely pointed at the dog. Lupin shrugged and nudged the dog with his foot. The dog seemed to glance around before shifting. Harry took a small step back in surprise when Sirius Black was standing where the dog once was.

"You know you don't have to act all shifty."

Black shrugged at Lupin before grinning, "What? It's just... more comfortable being in that form. Hiya, Harry!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Black shrugged again and pulled something from his pocket even as Lupin looked around.

Sighing, Lupin called out, "Come now, Severus, you might as well not hide."

Harry straightened even more so as Snape appeared leaning against the tree to their right, his arms crossed in front of his body.

"Here, Harry. It's a gift from Remus and I."

"Sirius thought of it and bought it."

Black pouted and looked at Lupin, "Yes, but it's a gift from _both_ of us."

"Fine. Sirius thought you might need a broom." When Black wasn't looking, Lupin shook his head and pointed to the dark haired wizard who seemed to bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement.

Taking a step back, Harry eyed the package warily as Black enlarged it. His eyes flickered over to Snape who still hadn't moved before he focused on what Black was holding. It was a broom and it looked like it had places to put his feet on.

"Since you don't know how to apparate yet, this is probably the fastest mode of transportation you can have. I'd practice before you use it or what not, but I... we figured that you might want it." Black babbled. "Look, I know you kinda... don't like me, but... I was wondering... if maybe."

"Black, spit it out," Snape spoke, eyes hard.

"If maybe we could visit you in the states when this is all over?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Remus took over the conversation. "When you were little, we promised your parents we would look after you. Not that we were given the chance." He gave Harry a tiny smile, "And you don't need us now, of course. However, we would still like the chance to get to know you better."

With only a second's worth of hesitation, Harry reached out towards the broom and gave a short nod. He looked up at Severus who scowled and looked anywhere but at Harry.

Black snorted, "He's here for two reasons. One: he is growing soft and wants -"

"Have you still not learned when to hold your tongue?" Snape snarled even as Black's mouth continued to open and shut, but no words came out - the potions professor apparently placing a silencing charm on the man. Snape finally looked at Harry, "I am finished teaching dunderheads and you still have a lot to learn about brewing potions and other types of magics." His eyes flicked to Angitia - who slithered her way back up around Harry - before he stared at Harry. The younger boy understood the hidden meaning - sort of. He gave a tiny smile and nod.

"Second?" He finally spoke, his eyes never wavering from Severus'.

"I can take you to the Dark Lord."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his old teacher, "You didn't tell me this earlier because?"

Severus smirked, "You wished to depart of your own accord. Who was I to deny you?"

Instead of rising to the bait, Harry simply frowned as he asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Plenty. In exchange for my help, I would learn how you can control magic around electricity."

Giving a sharp nod, Harry finally asked the important question, "What do you propose?"

* * *

For a moment, silence greeted their arrival. All eyes snapped towards Harry - Severus disappeared... _somewhere_. Angitia was hatefully cursing magical transportation. She did not like apparating, not one bit.

The cloaked forms reacted immediately. Harry found himself surrounded by death eaters, their wands pointed at his chest. Throughout their entire entrance, the young agent had his head tilted to the side and a smirk in place.

_"Never again! We are never doing that again. Do you understand me, Little One?!"_

There was a mocking laugh before a cold voice answered, "A snake who lives around magic who can't handle the mode of transportation. Pitiful."

Harry turned to the source, gun suddenly in his hand. Before him stood a boy a few years older than him. His hair was a shade lighter than Harry's and his eyes were a hard brown with red specks in them. Angitia hissed loudly at the man that Harry deemed as a threat.

Riddle had a cocky smirk in place, his robes billowing out behind him in the light breeze. They were standing in a field, somewhere where the Death Eaters had all been called to. "Now now, there is no need for hostility. After all, you will not be able to harm me with that... weapon."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry pointed the gun at Riddle's knee cap and shot; the loud bang caused everyone to jump except for himself. There was a howl of pain and a shout of, "Avada Kedavra!"

_"To the left."_

Harry dropped, rolled to his knees as he twisted his body and shot. His bullet hit one of the masked persons in the chest. Riddle was still cursing, albeit quieter. Harry stood back up, looking at the person whom he had shot without any remorse.

The quicker he was done here, the sooner he could go help Clint with _her_. He hissed to Angitia, _"Let's finish this."_

* * *

Phil was on the base, just off the phone with Clint. The man sighed, rubbing his forehead. It appeared that Clint had been able to track Natasha down easily enough, much to the younger man's surprise.

Doing as Clint asked him, Phil pressed the number two and then the call button. He brought his phone to his ear and waited patiently for Harry to pick up.

After the third ring the phone was picked up with a gruff, "Hold."

Phil nodded even though Harry wouldn't be able to see him and listened to the sounds on the other side of the conversation. There were screams, scuffling noises and lots of hissing. Bobbing his head to some music that only he could hear, Phil waited patiently, a small smile in place. His children were growing up.

After a few more minutes, Harry asked, "Yes?"

"Was that a fight I heard?"

"He's dead."

"Ah, this Voldy person?"

There was only silence to greet him and Phil nodded in understanding again. "Good. Then you can head back here. Clint has Natasha and was able to apprehend her easily enough." When he was met with nothing but silence, Phil sighed, "You're not going to meet them back here, are you?" More silence. "Am I the one to have to tell Director Fury?" Still nothing. "You will be the death of me."

"I won't let you die." With that, the connection broke off and Phil gave it a wistful smile.

"I'm supposed to protect you. Look how well that ended up."

* * *

Harry pocketed his phone and stepped forward, seemingly unaware of the bloodshed around him. He easily skirted his way around bodies until he stood before the Dark Lord and shook his head in disgust.

He easily stepped over the fallen body of his 'foe'. Harry walked up to a shaken Snape and raised an eyebrow. Snape, for his part, just stared at Harry, then at the bodies, then back at the young agent.

Harry shrugged, gave Angitia a pat and motioned for Snape to do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"It would be prudent to use words in this case."

Huffing, Harry thought of a way to use as few words as he could. After a moment, he held up a finger and pulled his phone back out, but before he could call Clint, it went off. It was a dirge and Harry sighed before answering, "Potter."

"Return to base. Immediately."

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to keep his snarl to himself, "Sir, I need to see her."

"No. What you _need_ to do is follow orders. You have a new mission. It's sensitive, top secret. Get here."

"You said once I was done with this mission that -"

"I said nothing about you going after Romanoff."

Harry's eyes hardened and his fist clenched, anger rolling off in waves. Angitia hissed, but Harry wasn't paying attention so he couldn't tell if it was anger or trying to keep him calm. He hissed through his teeth, tilting the phone so the director couldn't hear it. "Sir, I can -"

"Denied. The plane will arrive in one hour. Be there or you will not be welcomed back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Director-"

"And you will not see anyone who works under me."

Harry stiffened before he bit out, "Understood."

The connection died as angry waves of magic pulsed from the agent. Hissing under his breath, Harry's gun found its way into his hand. He spun, aimed, and emptied his magazine into Voldemort's head.

"I take it the conversation did not go well."

The young man turned to Snape and grinned maliciously, "You can move undetected." At Snape's nod, Harry's grin widened, "We have a plane to catch."

* * *

Harry stood in front of Director Fury, hands clasped behind his back and his temper under control - as much as he was able. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, Angita hissing comforting words into his ears.

_"I can always bite him in his sleep."_

Harry shifted his weight, causing his snake to laugh. They both knew that - though he was sorely tempted to allow her to bite the director - Harry wouldn't allow her.

_"I won't even poison him all that much."_

"Tell your _pet_ to quit the chatter."

An eyebrow rose, but Harry made no effort to obey his superior. He just kept his green eyes locked on Fury's. He ground his teeth together as he watched the director slowly pace behind his desk.

Angitia continued to hiss and Harry saw the man's eyebrow twitch.

When Harry still didn't quiet his snake Fury growled before he closed his visible eye and took a deep breath. Harry refrained from moving, wondering why the _director_ was the one who needed to calm down.

Fury placed his palms on his desk, ignoring the neatly stacked piles of paper and the open book. Behind him was the tall, empty wall that would hold the projections of those he answered to.

"You will not go to Romanoff." Harry didn't respond, seeing as that had already been addressed. "You will not see Agent Coulson or Agent Barton." Emerald eyes narrowed on Fury, his stance becoming agitated. "You are designated KIA."

Harry straightened, his nails digging painfully into his skin as his glare strengthened. His jaw worked furiously until he was able to speak clearly, "What?"

"You are dead." Fury, apparently fully calm, sat behind his desk and brought his chin to rest on his raised intertwined fingers. "Your plane crashed. It's already on the news. This way you can carry out your mission more effectively."

Harry's eyes flashed as his magic flared. His hair began to stand on end and the air around him began to shift and turn, thrash and fight. _"Explain."_

"You are aware I can not speak snake."

Several tense seconds passed before Harry was able to hiss out in English, "Explain."

Fury leaned forward, his forearms rested on top of his desk with his hands clasped loosely. "There is a new initiative: the Avengers. You will watch over certain individuals that I have my eye on. Bruce Banner, for one. You will not be seen; you will not be distracted. You are part of this initiative as background support."

Harry gave in to his urge and paced, hissing softly under his breath with Angita hissing loudly at the director.

"The purpose of the secrecy is to ensure you can properly protect them." Harry froze and spun to face Director Fury, the boy's hands clenched into fists. Fury smirked. "They will be heading into dangerous situations and you will go along with them, out of sight and out of mind. This plan won't work if they know you're alive. One slip will give away your position.

"So what do you say, Agent Potter? Will you risk your... family's life just so they can know you are alive? Or will you sacrifice everything you have in order to protect them?" The director's eyes were cold, hard as he once again stood. "Tell me, Agent Potter, what do you choose?"

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, tapping the book that lay on his lap. His eyes kept flicking over to the corner furthest from the door. "No sound recording."

"You will spend your life in the shadows to protect your family?" Snape's voice floated towards the younger wizard.

Angitia hissed softly from under the bed, sleeping off her latest meal. Green eyes softened at the sound even though his voice was hard when he spoke, "You were similar."

There was a noncommittal hum from the potions master. Harry hadn't expected a response.

* * *

A/N... Yeah... Please don't be angry? Fury decided at this point he was going to be an ass...

Oh, KIA stands for: Killed in Action

And to answer a guest: I'm going to guess that when you asked why Harry was indifferent was in response to chapter eleven when he was talking to Snape in his office? If so, he wasn't being indifferent, not really. He just didn't see the point in getting upset or angry at a man who could make his life more difficult than Harry wanted it to be. To Harry, responding in kind is a waste of effort and time so he just simply puts that thought to the side and focuses on studying and his training. :) I hope that answers your question!

To everyone: I love questions and criticism and kind words and any type of reviews. :) Even though I don't like rude/crass/harsh reviews, I do like that they take the time to voice their opinions - yes, I do wish they learned to do so in a less aggressive way.

Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Major time jump because I don't want to go through the movies. This is right after Thor, but before anything happens with the Avengers. I'm going to say Harry is now 25, Natalia 26, Clint 27, Tony 31, Bruce 27, Steve 20-21, Thor still ageless as well as Loki, Fury 58 and Phil 49. Not sure if ages are correct, but I don't rightly care. :)

There was an excellent question: Why couldn't Harry just obliviate Fury? The answer is: Harry didn't know how to perform that spell. At the time, he merely knew how to jump into someone's mind and _look_ for a specific memory, but to take a memory away is a completely different avenue of mind magic he didn't have time to learn - nor was he inclined to learn at the time. Not only that, but there is another reason why he wouldn't have done it to begin with, but you don't learn that until the last chapter. Which is... 5 chapters away :)

Text in _**bold italics**_ is anyone speaking over the two way radio - Harry has an earpiece in.

Also, I didn't realize how angry Harry would be at Natalia - yes, there is a valid reason. :) The second part of this chapter is the beginning of the Avengers movie. This is sort of a transition chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

**You Get the Big Guy**

* * *

Harry stood at the top of Stark Tower, his Firebolt shrunk to fit in his pocket. Angitia was lazily stretched out on the roof, soaking in the warm sun. The young man walked to the edge and sat down, staring out around New York City.

The years had passed in a whirlwind of events. Clint reacting to Harry's 'death' badly, Coulson distancing himself just a little bit more from Clint and... Harry's eyes narrowed at any thought concerning _her_.

When the Black Widow had returned to the base, Harry had waited until they released her. Then he followed her until she was alone with Fury - under orders, of course. Without hesitation, he jumped into her mind and searched for the memory.

He would have killed her if Fury hadn't stopped him.

The traitor betrayed again.

He had left her mind before he learned of anything that happened in Budapest. He didn't trust her and he couldn't say anything to Clint or Phil. He had tried warning Fury, but it fell on deaf ears. All the direct had said was that she was in a position to be watched instead of having to find her later on to keep her in check. The world was apparently safer if she stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Harry had just returned with Mr. Phil after the whole Thor incident. A whole town was basically destroyed because of a fire machine and a god who was having daddy issues. Thor went back to his world and the gate between the two was closed. At least that was what was implied.

Life was relatively calm and Harry had gone back to his favorite job. Out of those he watched over, Harry enjoyed protecting Stark. It was as if the man begged for Harry to watch over him. Tony ended up getting into the worst trouble and Harry had to pull him out of shit.

It was lucky he even started looking after Tony in the first place. Harry was only supposed to watch over Phil, Clint, Bruce Banner and the Black Widow. However, he never followed after _her_.

Instead of the time he was supposed to put into going after her, Harry spent it with the billionaire. Fury knew about the deviation to his orders, but never mentioned it except to point out that if _she_ died, Harry was to blame. The younger man had merely shrugged in response and continued to follow Tony.

He was glad he did. During one of Harry's deviations, Tony was captured. The billionaire would have died from the shrapnel in his chest if it wasn't for the prisoner that shared Tony's cell and Harry's magic infused with the generator that was put in Tony's chest.

After that incident and Tony saving the world, Fury decided that Tony had to be watched because Iron Man could become a liability. The director even considered adding Tony to the Avengers list, but after the debacle with Ivan Vanko that notion was dismissed quickly.

As for Severus, Harry had learned all he could from the potions master - potions, mind magic and some parselmagic. Though the latter he had learned from books. The two became as close to friends as the older wizard would allow.

It worked for them and Fury never found out about the constant visitor to S.H.I.E.L.D's bases. Nor the other two - Sirius and Remus - that came regularly.

The relationship between Harry and his godfather was much better. Sirius finally learned how to keep his mouth shut on some subjects or accepted them. Harry never knew which one, but it didn't really matter to him. His godfather ended up teaching him many things: flying, how to become an animagus, healing and how to transfigure items more fluidly.

By far Harry's favorite was flying - with both his broom and his animagus form. The first time he flew with his own wings was amazing, though he didn't like leaving Angitia alone as he flew. A hawk was nowhere near strong enough to carry Angitia and fly easily, not that she would enjoy being airborne. She detested flying and said so each time Harry grabbed the Firebolt.

Remus was easy company. He demanded no conversation and instead shared his wisdom whenever Harry wanted it. He had a balance between the three wizards and he enjoyed his time with all of them, but he still missed the easy companionship and friendship with Clint and the support he had from Phil.

As Harry watched from afar, Harry found anger welling up in him. Many times when he watched over Clint, he found the Black Widow was there as well. Harry was loathe to admit it, but the two were getting closer every day until their friendship seemed to be unshakable.

Harry couldn't resist. Everytime he was near her he would jump into her mind and see if there was any hint of betrayal. If he found any, he would defy his orders and go to both Phil and Clint to warn them. No one would harm his family, and that now included Severus, Remus, Sirius, Tony, Pepper, Happy and Bruce, even if most of them had never met him. They were precious to him and he would protect them with all he had. Even though he still didn't trust them to not hurt him.

With a sigh, Harry fell back against the roof and just looked skyward. He wondered what he would do if anyone knew he was still alive. For the past eight years he had been invisible with either his cloak or a charm. If they found out he was alive, he wasn't sure if he would be able to talk to them or be 'normal' around them.

The past few months had been quiet. However, he knew that life wasn't going to stay calm. It was impossible with the Avengers and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

He knew it. It had been almost a year since the incident in New Mexico and after S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten a hold of the tesseract. The damned thing was acting up and no one knew how to make it stop.

"All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicle for evacuation." The words from the loudspeaker resonated around the base. People were running everywhere. Some shouted, some just scrambled to where they needed to go and some just ran around like they were a chicken who had lost their heads. "This is not a drill. Emergency, prepare for evacuation."

Harry stood next to Phil who was as calm as ever. His hands were held behind his back as he stared at the helicopter that was nearing the ground. Harry stood just as calmly, Angitia relaxed as well, though her tongue flicked out constantly, tasting the vibrations of movement from around them.

Fury jumped from the helicopter and for a moment, as the wind from the helicopter whipped the man's trench coat out behind him, Harry remembered when he first saw the man.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked loudly over the noise as Hill joined them.

Phil shrugged as he began to lead them towards the base. "That's the problem, sir, we don't know."

Hiding under the disillusionment charm, Harry seemed to dance his way around people. Not once did he lose his footing as he seemed to float his way around. Whenever someone drew near, he altered his path so no one would run into him. Once he had to pivot on his foot to twirl around before having to sidestep someone else and then weaving himself through a throng of people to catch up to the group he was following.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The elevator shaft opened and they all piled in, Harry behind Fury. The familiar knot of pain clenched in Harry's stomach. As always, he wanted to be with Phil, with Clint, but he couldn't. He couldn't protect them as well if he was 'alive'. His gaze hardened, though, with the thought of the Black Widow knowing he was still alive. The elevator began its quick descent.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago."

"N.A.S.A. didn't authorize Selvig to pull the test phase." The elevator opened and the four of them walked quickly down the corridor, ignoring everyone who was jogging to where they needed to go.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event."

Hill paused, causing the other two to stop to stare at her. "It just... turned itself on?" She asked quietly.

Fury walked quickly towards the stairs that would lead him towards the tesseract. "Where are the energy levels now?"

"Rising. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"The campus should be empty in the next half hour."

"Do better."

Phil gave a sharp nod, turned and walked quickly down another hallway that would lead him to where the main storage rooms were. Following, Harry caught Hill's words before the other two were too far away, "Sir, evacuation may be futile."

Harry mused that she was probably right, but at least they could get some things out and most people away from the base and towards safety. It was better than nothing.

Focusing on the energy that came from under them, Harry felt unease course through him. Even Angitia was on edge, her body clinging to his almost painfully. There was a spike of energy from the tesseract before it stilled for a moment only to begin pulsing again.

Phil and Harry made it to the storage area quickly where others were carrying the heavy cases which carried different objects: weapons, paperwork, concepts, etc. were all in there.

Grabbing a few of the cases, Phil started barking out orders, "Get a move on! We have ten minutes to get everything on the jeeps and move out."

If it was even possible, the agents moved faster. Their breathing was uneven as they ran out of the room and towards the jeeps waiting for them in the underground tunnel. In total, there were eleven agents working under Phil's direction.

Phil pointed, glared and ordered the others around to his satisfaction before he started to help them out. They had to run from room to room, racing down the stairs to the jeeps before returning for more cases. In the rare moments Harry was left alone, Harry would magic some of the briefcases into the jeeps where the others couldn't see. He put a featherlight charm on some cases, so they could carry more than they normally would.

Finally the rooms were empty and the agents were all hurrying down the stairs The ground rocked causing the men with Phil and the couple of cases they had been carrying tumbled to the ground. When the men went to pick up the cases, Phil barked out, "Go! Leave it, leave it!" For a second it looked like he would be disobeyed, but with a final shout of, "Go!" They all raced to the jeeps.

Fury's voice came through Phil's two way radio and Harry's earpiece, "_**Hill, do you copy? Barton is...**_" The director stopped talking and both Harry and Phil froze, but they were forced to keep moving when the earth shuddered again.

Harry jumped on top of the cases near his adopted father as they sped out of the cave and onto the base. As they moved, Phil spoke into the two way radio, "_We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go."_

All the men in the jeep gasped as they looked behind them and saw that the earth was collapsing around them.

The young man's eyes widened as he saw that the tunnel was closing in on them too quickly. Harry held his hands out and created a slow moving barrier that would allow them time to make it out of the tunnel. When they were a safe distance, he dropped the barrier and the earth fell, leaving them in safety a few yards away.

"_Director. Director Fury, do you copy?_" Phil asked loudly into the two way radio.

For a while, all they heard was static before Fury replied, "_**The tesseract is with hostile forces. I have men down. Hill**_?"

"_A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors._"

"**_Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue or under direct orders looking for that briefcase._**"

Harry nearly snarled, knowing that he could find that briefcase the fastest and not understanding why Fury wouldn't want him to look for it. Hill replied with, "**_Roger that._**"

"_**Coulson get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war.**_"

Phil paused, staring at his two way radio before asking, "_**What do we do?**_"

"_**Call in the Avengers, Barton has been compromised.**_"

Phil closed his eyes before he spoke again, "_**Understood.**_" He took a deep breath, and Harry wanted nothing more than to comfort the man, but he couldn't. Instead, Coulson took over driving and they went to the base.

* * *

Coulson stood on the ship, phone in hand as he talked, "I want to speak to the girl." Harry thought about casting a spell so he could hear both sides of the conversation, but decided against it, not wanting to hear the woman's voice. "You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, third floor. We have an F22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Harry grinned at Phil, proud of the older man. After a moment's pause Phil said, "We need you to come in." He sighed at whatever the woman said. "This takes precedence." Phil grinned before it fell off his face as he muttered, "Natasha, Barton's been compromised."

There was a long pause where Phil moved about as if he were listening to some sort of music and even started to hum softly under his breath before he spoke again, "We don't know." He waited for whatever she had to say before replying, "We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you talk to the big guy." A grin overtook Phil's face again and Harry wondered if Phil ever truly forgave Natalia either. "Oh, I get Stark. You get the big guy."

Harry took off without waiting for Phil, heading straight for Stark Tower. Fury's voice was speaking in his ear piece, "_**Potter, get to Stark. We don't want him becoming a flight risk.**_"

Harry went dutifully to Stark Tower and entered the room he had designated as his own. He wondered if Tony realized that he made his house almost exactly the same as his father's, even though Tony claimed he wanted to be nothing like Howard.

He was safe there - he had overrode Jarvis' system so that the AI could not inform Tony of Harry's presence. There was nothing he could do at the moment and he was no use to anyone tired, no matter how much he wanted to go find Clint. Angitia uncoiled around him and curled up on a pillow. Harry placed a detection charm around the door, locked it and sat on the bed to mediate after he checked the tracker he had put on Tony years ago.

* * *

A/N And now we begin the Avengers movie timeline. Which means lines from the movie. I apologize if the chapters are extremely similar to the movies, there are some differences because Harry's there, but the plotline of the movie is the same so it's difficult to change it too, too much.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I apologize for the wait. My mom and I were busy and we didn't have much time to edit for a while.

Questions from last chapter will be at the bottom of the chapter. :)

Text in **_bold_ _italics_** is anyone speaking over the two way radio - Harry has an earpiece in.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

**How Ordinary**

* * *

The day passed slowly for Harry. He spent most of the time around Pepper as she organized files for Tony to read or sign at a later date. She also spent a lot of the time muttering about different ways to get him to sign some of those papers.

Harry had smirked as he half-listened to the woman in front of the screens, his mind truly on Clint and what happened to him. He wanted to bang his head on the wall as he thought up different scenarios. He came to the conclusion that had he followed Fury, he might have been able to save Clint, but that meant that Phil might have been buried under the collapsed earth. Either way, one of them would have been lost.

No, it was better this way because at least Clint was most likely alive.

Sitting on the floor, Harry had one leg propped with the other extended in front of him. His hair was longer than it had ever been; he was able to pull the strands back into a small ponytail. Even if he had cut his hair shorter, the black mess seemed to grow back to an unbearable length of shaggy strands that was more of an annoyance than anything.

Angitia was lying under the couch, asleep and enjoying the peaceful quiet that wasn't common at Stark Tower. Harry and Pepper were in the kitchen as the redheaded woman used the counter as her work station. On the wall was a projection of graphs and flashing lights that were supposed to mean something, but meat absolutely nothing to Harry, that Pepper was monitoring for Tony.

Stark had left an hour earlier, the genius was changing the tower's powersource.

There was a flash of light on the screen and Pepper quickly walked over in order to study what was going on. Harry stood and followed, a content smile in place. He may not understand what Tony was doing, but he was sure it was impressive.

_**"Good to go on this. The rest is up to you."**_ Tony's voice came through Jarvis' system.

"You disconnected the transmission lines. Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked.

_**"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."**_

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works?"

_**"I assume. Light her up."**_

Pepper took a deep breath before pressing a button. The lights flickered for a mere second before they stabilized. "How does it look?" She whispered.

_**"Like Christmas, but with more... me."**_

Harry's smile widened and he held back a snort of amusement. Of course that would be how Tony would describe it.

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

_**"Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment."**_

"Get in here and I will."

Jarvis' voice echoed around the room, "Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line."

"I'm not in. I'm actually out."

Harry heard the sound of Tony's arrival. He looked over at the new device that took off Tony's Iron Man suit as he walked. It was interesting to watch as the area around Tony's feet shifted and moved, metal arms and contraptions reached out and took off the suit piece by piece.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

_**"Postpone, Jarvis. I have a date."**_

Harry rolled his eyes. Tony always had a date. He raised a finger and pointed it at the elevator, allowing his magic to override the system so that Phil could enter. The agent would simply think that Fury had somehow hacked in and activated the lift.

"Levels are holding steady. I think." Pepper bit her lip as she studied the diagram in front of her.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved in them. That brings me to my next question." He gently grabbed Pepper by the shoulders and turned her around. "How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" She asked softly, a small smile in place.

"What do you mean? All of this came from you." Harry raised an eyebrow, secretly impressed. Tony openly admitting that he wasn't the reason something worked must hurt in some way.

"No. All of this, came from _that_." She gently tapped Tony's reactor, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

Harry couldn't help it, he had to press his palm against his mouth as a soft snort escaped him. Tony looked up, blinking as if he heard Harry. Which he could have since Harry never put a silencing charm around himself because there was usually no need to.

"Twelve percent?"

Pepper's words brought Tony's attention back to her and he turned with a smirk. "An agreement could be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent of _my_ baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things." Harry quickly put a silencing spell around him and gave in to a soft laugh. Man, Tony was seriously digging himself into a hole. "And sorry, the security Sappho, that was on you."

"Oooh."

"My private elevator."

"You mean _our_ elevator?" She raised an eyebrow as she snickered.

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen." He paused for a moment before he sighed. "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?"

"Not going to be that subtle."

"I'll tell you what, next building is going to say Potts on the tower."

Pepper grabbed her champagne glass that Tony had filled. "On the lease."

Tony hissed through his teeth and he quickly changed subjects, "Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

As Pepper laughed, Jarvis interrupted to say, "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."

Before Tony had a chance to speak, Harry heard Phil's voice from Tony's phone, "_**Mr. Stark, we need to talk."**_

Tony held the phone up in front of him and said in his most serious of voices, "You have reached the life module decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

_**"This is urgent."**_

Tony glared at the phone, "Then leave it urgently." Right as he was about to close the phone, the elevator dinged and Phil stepped out. "Security breach." Tony looked at Pepper, "This is on you."

"Mr. Stark," Phil said.

"Phil! Come in." Pepper walked forward to greet Phil.

"Phil?"

"I can't stay," but Phil did smile at Pepper.

"His first name is Agent."

"Come on in. We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay," he gave a tight smile to Phil and Harry snickered because he knew Tony was still upset about not being allowed into the Avengers.

Phil held out a file, "We need you to look this over as soon as possible."

Tony frowned, but didn't take the file, "I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine, I love to be handed things. Let's trade." She gave Phil her wine glass, took the file, placed said file into Tony's hands and snatched the genius' glass and took a sip of the champagne. "Thank you."

For a moment, Tony just stared at his hands, as if not believing what had just happened. He finally looked at Phil. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other... Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation."

Pepper perked up. "Is this about the Avengers?" She quickly looked away, a slight blush rising up on her cheeks, "Which I know nothing about."

Tony walked over to a desk where he sometimes worked. "The Avengers initiative was scrapped. And I thought I didn't even qualify."

Pepper shook her head, "I didn't know that either."

Tony nodded, looking back at Pepper, "Yeah. Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

The woman nodded as she took another sip of champagne, "That I did know."

Phil spoke up again, "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever. Ms. Potts, got a sec?"

Harry didn't follow, instead he walked closer to Phil and studied the man. He looked more tired than he usually did. Walking around his mentor and father-figure, Harry strengthened his resolve and sighed.

He glanced over where Angitia was hiding, safe in the shadows. Her black eyes met his and she jerked her head upwards. He understood her signal and meandered over to the couch and crouched, disillusioning the snake as she wrapped herself around him.

As he stood, Harry tuned back into Pepper's and Tony's conversation. It was Pepper who spoke, "... once you finished? Well, umm..." she looked at Phil and a smirk played against her features, as she whispered too softly for the agent to hear "... then I guess we'll finish the champagne and the party."

Tony apparently caught on to her game and tried to look as if she said something that was inappropriate, "Square deal, fly safe."

Pepper smiled and kissed Tony's cheek. "Work hard. Phil, is there any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

Phil turned and the two walked towards the elevator, "I can drop you."

"Fantastic. Oooh, I want to hear about the, uh, cellist, is that still a thing?"

"She went back to Portland."

"Portland, _what_?"

The elevator closed behind the two, leaving Harry and Tony alone. Harry didn't take the couch, knowing that Tony would eventually crash on the cushions. Instead he walked over to the bar and sat on the ground under the stools, Angitia moving with him so she wouldn't be squashed.

Hours passed with Harry dozing. He never fell completely asleep, but it helped the boredom. He kept one ear magically amplified so he would hear anything that wasn't Tony's usual ramblings. It was nearing dawn when Tony sighed and flopped down on the couch.

Harry straightened, wondering if it would be one of those nights. Every once in a while Tony would speak aloud as if talking to someone. Harry would reply, under the safety of his silencing charm. It gave Harry a chance to reconnect with someone from his youth. Someone who didn't see him as anything but who he was and wanted to learn right along with Harry. Those few times allowed Harry to open up without risk. They would talk back and forth, almost as if they were really carrying on a conversation.

"You know, I always wondered if you would have taught me how to speak snake. I bet you didn't even know that I knew you could talk to her."

Of all the things... Harry snorted after he reinforced the silencing charm around himself. "I would have tried. Both Clint and... they both tried and failed. I'm pretty sure it isn't something that can be learned."

"Eh, even if no one else could learn what were the chances of me failing? I never fail. I would have learned. Then I would know everything that you and Angitia were talking about."

Angitia hissed happily and Harry had to pause before he replied, "I'm surprised you can remember her name. It seems as if you can't remember most girls names except Pepper's. Angitia is pleased that you remember hers. I'm sure she would have helped, too."

"She was gorgeous. I wanted to carry her around all the time. I know I was the only other human besides you and Legolas that she could stand." Tony threw an arm over his eyes as he sighed contently, his words growing softer and softer. "If only that blasted plane hadn't crashed. Why didn't you do something magicky and teleport out of there or something?"

"I want to tell you that I didn't die."

"But I suppose magic isn't all powerful."

"I want to say that I'm right here."

"That it doesn't allow someone to escape even the silliest of fates."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Even magic can't seem to stop death."

"I just... want someone to see me."

Angitia nudged her human with her nose. She may not have understood what Harry was saying, but she could hear something off in his voice.

The two lagged into silence before slipping into sleep. One easily and the other still half aware of what was around him.

It was the blare of Tony's cell phone going off that had the billionaire jumping to his feet. Tony rubbed his face in exhaustion before he answered the phone with a bark of, "What?"

_**"Loki's here. The man described in the pack I brought you. He's in Stuttgart, Germany, twenty-eight Cooling Straza. You need to get there fast. We need him alive."**_

Tony clicked his phone closed. Harry smirked. It was just like Tony to act as if he wasn't listening when he was actually giddy as a school kid.

Pulling out his firebolt, Harry prepared himself for a long flight as Tony suited up.

* * *

If there was one thing that Harry hated, it was flying after Tony. Whereas with a plane, it didn't take much effort to just sit on top of the aircraft - with a sticking, bubblehead and warming charms. But when Tony was in his Iron Man suit Harry's life became more difficult.

Because of how fast Tony's suit was, Harry's Firebolt wasn't quite able to keep up. So instead of using his magic to keep _himself_ warm, he used it to 'blink' - as Sirius adequately described it - and kept a warming charm around Angitia.

The Firebolt wasn't so slow that Harry had to 'blink' every few seconds, which he was truly thankful for. The method was disconcerting to begin with and caused Angita to hiss in agitation each and every time Harry had to use the technique.

Every ten, fifteen minutes or so - once Tony was starting to look like a tiny dot in the distance - Harry would apparate closer to the man.

The maneuver had taken him ages to learn. Remus and Severus had been the ones to come up with the concept, though it was Sirius who worked with Harry. With the two on brooms, Harry would give his godfather a minute head start - only a few inches over an empty field - before following after him. Once he had enough speed, Harry apparated.

For the first few weeks, all Harry had managed was to get to the desired apparation point before falling to the earth disorientated. Once a full month had passed, he was able to do the trick at a slow pace.

After four months, Harry was able to do the technique at full speed without any dizziness. It had taken another month before Harry could persuade Angitia to go with him. However, that didn't mean that she enjoyed the 'blink' technique.

In fact, the first thing she said was, _"There is a reason snakes do not blink!"_

By the time Tony and Harry had reached Germany, Harry was freezing - with his snake asking over and over again, _"Are we there yet?"_

In the plaza below them Captain America was fighting a man in battle armor and robe... with a helmet that had curved horns. Harry held back a snort as Tony blasted his music for everyone to hear, asking, "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"

Harry's smile slipped and turned into a glare. Of course she had to be there in that quinjet. Tony shot past the plane while Harry landed on it, exhausted from his use of magic.

With beams of energy shot from his armored hands, the blasts hit Loki - the god who destroyed a town in New Mexico - in the chest and sent him flying backwards. The reprieve allowed Steve Rogers a moment to catch his breath.

Tony, of course, had to make a grand entrance. He stepped forward and had all his weapons locked on the fallen god. "Make a move, Reindeer Games." Harry rolled his eyes as Loki held up his hands and allowed his illusions to fade, reverting him into his leather clothing. "Good move," Tony awarded Loki.

Steve strode forward, strapping his shield back on his arm. "Mr. Stark," he panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"Cap'n."

It didn't take much effort to get Loki to move towards the aircraft, which caused Harry to frown. Instead of entering the cabin like the other Avengers, Harry opted to sit on the top of the flying contraption. He still did not want to be anywhere near the Black Widow, so he placed a sticking charm on himself so he wouldn't be blown off and a stronger warming charm around himself and Angita to keep warm.

They had only traveled thirty minutes before the sky hastily darkened without any sense or reason. Thunder echoed loudly, causing Angita to hiss obscenely. He placed a spell around her so that she wouldn't hear any noises. Seconds later, lightening flashed about, causing stars to dance in Harry's eyes at the brightness.

A thud sounded beside him, Harry jumped at the nearness of the sound. Looking up, Harry would have hastily scooted back if it weren't for the sticking charm keeping him in place. When the god stared directly at him with his hammer raised, Harry quickly held up his hands in the universal sign of _'I will do no harm'_.

Thor cocked his head to the side, blonde hair spilling over his bright blue eyes. "You mean not to stop me?"

Harry quickly shook his head. The Asgardian nodded, lowered his hammer and stalked to the back of the jet, muttering about irritating little brothers who just decide to pop up out of nowhere to try to conquer a world.

Somehow Harry wasn't too surprised that the god would see past his disillusionment.

He watched Thor jump down and heard the shouts below him. Pulling his shrunken broom out of his pocket, he quickly enlarged the Firebolt before cancelling the sticking charm. The rush of wind yanked Harry off the jet, forcing the man to quickly mount his broom before he could fall to his death. By the time he was safely on his broom, he saw Thor jump out of the quinjet and flying away.

Sighing, Harry quickly followed Thor - who held Loki by the scruff of his neck - and landed nearby on a boulder. He didn't want to lose the smaller god because the older one was angry.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Thor tossed Loki onto the hard ground, but then rolled his eyes as the man on the ground simply chuckled.

Thor didn't waste any time and immediately asked, "Where is the Tesseract?"

Loki laughed before he replied, "I missed you, too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

Harry sat on the boulder, laying his broom across his lap. No, Thor didn't look to be in a gaming mood. However, it was amusing to see him step into his younger brother's game.

The dark haired brother raised his head. "Oh, you should thank me." Loki groaned just a little as he pushed himself into a sitting position, shrugging his shoulders. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?"

Moving slowly, Loki twisted around so he could begin to stand even as Thor dropped his hammer. The larger man strode forward and grabbed Loki by the shoulders, hauling the younger god upright. "I thought you dead."

Harry wished for popcorn as he watched the exchange. One moment it was angry retorts, the next grudging happiness that one of them was alive. Harry's mood darkened at the thought.

For once, Loki's face was serious as he asked, "Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father..."

A long, thin finger quickly rose to stop Thor's words. "_Your_... father." He stepped out of Thor's grasp and walked to stand further away from the ledge. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Amused, Harry watched as Loki walked just below Harry's spot, not really noticing him. "We were raised together." Thor spoke even as he followed after his brother. "We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

Stopping to turn around, Loki stared at his brother. "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Loki was now fully turned around, but Harry figured Loki ruined the moment when he added, "I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Harry nodded his agreement to that as Thor stalked forward to stand over of Loki. "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki!"

For a moment, all Thor received in response was a laugh. "And you're doing a _marvelous_ job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

Cocking his head to the side, Harry admitted that Loki had some good points if he just left out his obsession to rule.

"You think yourself above them?"

Loki blinked a few times, as if shocked by what his brother asked. "Well... yes."

Harry saw both sides, even if the brothers only saw their own. Thor's side, of course, meant that the humans were strong in their own right and had the means to rule themselves. Whereas Loki believed that the gods power and might easily made them the betters of humans, who were naturally weak leaving them easy prey to be ruled.

Honestly, if the two just talked things through instead of arguing then they might have gotten somewhere in the argument, but neither of them were willing to _listen_ to each other.

Thor shook his head slightly, "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Point, very good point. The score was... Thor four and Loki three. Harry stood and hurried to a rock that was closer to the two so he could hear easily. However, Loki growled and pushed at Thor's breast plate and walked back to their previous spot.

Rolling his eyes, Harry went back to his original rock as Loki snapped, "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odin's Son, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor walked forward. "Who controls the would-be-king?"

Harry couldn't decide if that was a point in Thor's corner, or if he should deduct a point because he was openly mocking his brother to goad him.

"I AM A KING!" Loki yelled.

Harry sighed and mentally took a point from Thor, leaving the score tied.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor yelled back at Loki, pushing him near the edge of the cliff. But then his face softened and he placed a hand on Loki's neck. "You come home."

Harry added the point back.

Loki shook his head, let out a small laugh before he said, "I don't have it."

The soft expression on Thor's face vanished, replaced with anger as the god took a step back, reached his hand outward for his hammer and raised his weapon as if to strike Loki, but the smaller god spoke before Thor had a chance to act.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where."

Using his hammer to point at Loki, Thor warned, "You listen well, brother. I-"

He was rudely cut off when Tony slammed into him, causing the two to go crashing to the ground far below. Harry smirked when Loki leaned forward a bit and muttered, "I'm listening."

When Thor didn't come back up immediately, Loki looked around and saw Harry sitting there. "Have you been up there this whole time?"

Caught, Harry dropped down to stand beside the god, nodding his head.

"Ah. Shall we watch? This will be truly entertaining."

To prove his point, he pointed downwards and Harry looked to see Thor toss his hammer at Tony and sent the man in iron crashing into the trees. With a shrug, both Harry and Loki sat, prepared to watch the show.

"Should you not be worried for your friend?"

Harry shook his head, his point proven when Tony shot an energy beam at Thor's chest, sending the god into a tree, splinters flying everywhere.

"Ah." Lightning came from above to surge into Thor's hammer. "Here comes the fun part."

Thor shot the lighting at Tony, hitting the suit. When Loki smirked, Harry shook his head as Tony shot a powerful blast from his suit.

"Mm. That suit is far more powerful than it seems. Why does your clothing move?"

Blinking at the abrupt change of subject, Harry shifted, causing Angitia to poke her head out of Harry's shirt collar. Her tongue flicked out at Loki before hissing and darting back under.

"A human with a pet snake. How... interesting."

Harry shrugged.

"You are strange. Most would be trembling in fear."

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head again. Before any more could be said, there was a bright blue light and the two once again focused on the battle below them.

Instead of only two warriors in the clearing, Rogers stood in the group. They all stared at each other as if unsure what to do next.

"There is no winner. How ordinary."

Harry smirked, but didn't answer.

It took the three a few minutes to return, standing in front of Loki and Harry.

"You are here?" Thor blinked down in confusion at Harry.

"You left him here, Shakespeare." Tony's eyes narrowed, but couldn't continue his tirade when Rogers interrupted him.

"We need to get him back onto the plane."

Harry chose to ignore the three bickering - well, it was mostly between Thor and Tony who were arguing about who was going to take who as Rogers couldn't fly.

"They can not see you?"

Tony paused, but then continued to make his point saying that he was part of the official team and therefore he should take the prisoner.

Harry shook his head, causing Loki to reply with, "Fascinating."

The petulant argument ended with the arrival of the jet and they all piled in. Well, in Harry's case, he climbed on top of the quinjet. Thor paused for a moment before entering the plane, clearly wanting to keep an eye on his brother rather than figure out who Harry was.

Harry didn't have a problem with being ignored as long as Thor didn't compromise his position. But then he was a god. Perhaps the others would merely think him insane?

* * *

A/N Question time!

_Pric3y:_ the line of 'the betrayer betrayed again' wasn't just pointed towards Harry. It was just in general. She had betrayed them - S.H.I.E.L.D., Harry, Phil, Clint - and then betrayed the group who had caused her to betray them to begin with by joining S.H.I.E.L.D. again. This will actually be answered in detail in the last chapter. :)

_Faded Electric:_ As for the interrogation scene, that is never going to be brought up. However, the reason why Harry is so mad at Natasha is explained in the last chapter. I have to agree with Loki and Harry interacting! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

_Mistress Steff:_ I have no plans for a sequel, but I have another idea - which will be explained at the end of the last chapter. :)

_Mystic777:_ Yes. :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't know if they have rafter things in the base, but I'm going to pretend there are - they aren't wood, though, 'cause that would just be silly. :)

I also apologize for the wait. I haven't been feeling well, I've had to work more than usual and my mom didn't have a lot of time to edit. But here you go! The next chapter. :D

That's all.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**I Must be Dead**

* * *

Harry was lying on his stomach in the rafters, his feet lazily kicking back and forth in the air as if he didn't have a care in the world. The trouble free position so high above the platform below would have been rather precarious for anyone else, but for Harry it was convenient and stretched his back out quite nicely.

He wasn't listening to what Thor, Bruce, Rogers and the Black Widow were discussing beneath him. He was exhausted, but he couldn't get any sleep until he knew that Phil and Tony were safe. They had been ushered to follow Fury and so Harry hadn't felt like following because he didn't want to be near the director.

It wasn't that he was too terribly worried about them, but Tony was acting... odder than usual. He was always looking around as if expecting someone to appear out of thin air. Harry could do it, of course, but Tony knew him to be dead. So who else was the man expecting?

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony's voice broke through Harry's thoughts, causing the man to sit up. He hissed quietly to Angitia - who was curled up on another beam - to let her know he was moving before standing up to drop down from the beam. Harry landed quietly beside Phil and Tony so he was able to hear Tony whisper, "So I'm just saying, take the weekend off and I'll fly you to Portland." Phil merely gestured to the other Avengers. The billionaire sighed before continuing to talk, "Means the portal won't collapse on it itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony walked further into the room, passing Thor as he did so, tapping the larger man's bicep. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you got a mean swing."

Harry rolled his eyes. Knowing the genius, Tony enjoyed the fight and was looking forward to another one if the god was willing at some point.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Raise the monitors." Before anyone could say anything, Tony called out, "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Looking at the screen, Tony scrunched up his nose as he covered one of his eyes before quickly dropping his hand. "How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill, standing near the wall, smirked at Tony, "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He paused, looking around the room to study everyone. "The rest of the raw materials is something that Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source." He walked nearer to the computer system. "A high energy density, something to," he put something on the bottom of the screen in a move that was hard to detect before he snapped his fingers, "kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, clearly amused.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Rogers interrupted before anyone could snap at Tony - or he just wanted to get back onto the topic at hand, Harry really couldn't tell. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Bruce spoke up for the first time in a while, "He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless," Tony perked up, clearly excited to have someone as intelligent as he was in the room with him, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally!" Tony threw his arms in the air as he grinned at Bruce. "Someone who speaks English."

Rogers' eyebrows furrowed as he muttered quietly, "Is that what just happened?"

Tony all but skipped up to Bruce and scooped the man's hands into his, "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Harry brought his fingers up to his head to press against his temple. Of course those were the facts that Tony wanted to focus on. How smart the man was and how he could Hulk out.

Bruce, obviously uncomfortable, took his hand back and gave a sharp nod before hesitantly saying, "...Thanks."

Fury strode in, his eye sweeping around the room. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

Rogers perked up and added his own two cents, "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury shook his head. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion. "I do not understand."

"I do!" When everyone looked at Rogers he shrugged. "I understood that reference."

Tony rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Bruce, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

Bruce's eyes lit up, "This way, sir."

"Wait!" Thor called out, causing the nearest person by him - the Black Widow - to jump in surprise. "What of our guest?"

Fury's eye narrowed, "What guest?"

Harry immediately froze when he found Thor pointing a finger directly at him. When he saw blue eyes piercing his own, he shook his head frantically. His eyes were widened with his silent plea and the Asgardian seemed confused on why he wanted to stay a secret.

"Surely you can see him."

Tony perked up and strode near Harry, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Enough," Fury snapped. "We will handle this. Everyone but Thor, out!"

The genius would have argued more, but Phil easily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag Tony away saying, "If you stay, you can't play."

"But I want to know, too!"

"You can't know everything, Mr. Stark."

"Watch -" the words were cut off as the door shut behind the group of people who walked out.

Once they were gone, Fury turned and walked briskly to another door. "Follow. This must be discussed prior to Stark hacking into the system."

Before Harry obeyed, he hissed softly to Angitia and slowly lowered her around his body. He then hurried after Fury, knowing the director was right about Tony entering the system. Thor followed after Harry, keeping a wary eye on the man. When they entered a room, Fury gave a slight tilt of his head towards the camera in the corner.

Harry, taking his cue from the director, pointed a finger at the device and short circuited it before moving towards the opposite corner to be swallowed by shadows.

The director nodded firmly once before saying, "Present yourself."

With a sigh, he dropped his disillusionment even though he did not see the need to as Thor could see him. Harry's eyes flickered around the room, feeling oddly exposed at the possibility of being seen.

"He is one of my agents." Fury watched Thor for his reaction and nodded once when he received nothing.

"The others are unaware of his existence?"

"He is to remain unknown to the others." Fury reiterated, stressing his point. "I need him to remain in the shadows. Can I count on you to keep his secret?"

Thor didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head in aquience anyway.

Harry looked at Fury and raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed almost protectively around his chest. The director nodded and said, "Dismissed."

Harry gratefully put the spell back on and hurried out of the room, glad for a chance to get some rest before anything else happened.

* * *

Harry was lying curled up on his cot, Angitia beside him when the whole plane shook. The man bolted upright as the huge explosion echoed around the flying base. Jumping up, Harry didn't waste any time thinking of what happened. Instead he jammed his earpiece into place, waited as patiently as he could for Angita to wrap herself around him and then took off running into the hall.

His first stop was the lab. He had to check on Bruce and Tony to make sure neither were hurt. As he careened around the hall, he saw Rogers and Tony be hurled out of the room.

Rogers looked at Tony and said, "Put on the suit."

"Yep!" Tony acquiesced to the idea as the two helped each other to stand. Tony looked up and stared directly at the wizard. "Harry?"

The raven haired man looked down and cursed before he disillusioned and silenced himself, cursing angrily as Tony just stood staring at where he was.

"Stark! We need to get moving!" Rogers grabbed Tony by the arm and began to drag him to where the other man's Iron Man suit was. When the billionaire was able to pull out of his funk, he shook off Rogers' hold and moved on his own, only shooting one backwards glance before he disappeared.

Hoping that the man wouldn't need his help, Harry took off running, heading towards Phil's location. Out of everyone there, his father was in the most danger. It didn't matter how good in hand to hand combat the man was, Harry just didn't want Phil to be put in a situation where he needed that skill.

It was as he was about to enter the room when he realized where he was heading. It was the room where Loki was caged. Harry quickened his pace, the feeling of dread overwhelming him.

_**"Stark, I'm here!"** _Ah, so Rogers and Tony decided to team up. That was an odd combination.

_**"Good. See what we got."**_ There was a pause as Harry slipped through the open door. _**"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."**_

Another pause. Harry looked around the room. There was no one there. Yet Phil's tracker lead him to that room. Surely the tracker hadn't fizzled?

_**"What's it look like in there?"**_

_**"It seems to run on some form of electricity."**_

Harry snorted as he moved quickly to the storage area of the room. _**"Well, you're not wrong."** _It seemed as if Tony was being somewhat generous at the moment. He clicked his earpiece to another frequency - the one that everyone was usually on.

_**"It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anyone copy?"**_

Harry had just craned his neck and saw Phil rummaging around for something when both of them froze at the mention of Clint. Harry had to bite his lip to refrain from responding. He wanted to go after Clint, save him, but he couldn't.

_**"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."**_

Bristling, Harry let out a quiet growl.

"The invisible human."

Harry whirled around to face Loki, his stance widening as he balanced his weight on the balls of his feet. Loki didn't alter his position by the control panel, an amused smile on his face.

"The ants believed that they could keep me in this contraption." Loki shook his head, his expression turning to one of mocking before a calculating one was adapted. "But you aren't like the others. You are invisible to all save my brother and I. Why is that?"

Harry didn't answer, he wasn't given a chance. He heard the doors being ripped open and an angry Thor bursting through. Loki disappeared and a shockingly clear image of him stepping out of the trap burst into life.

"NO!" Thor thundered, charging forward. Harry didn't have time to react before Thor ran through the image of Loki and dove headfirst into the cage, the door closing behind him. Were all Asgardians as reckless as Thor?

"Are you ever not going to fall for that trick?" Loki asked, laughing as he appeared once more by the control panel. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" He reached out towards the big red button to release the cage, but Harry threw his hand outwards, magic coursing from his fingertips into the machine so that the door opened.

Unfortunately, before Thor had the chance to escape, Loki pulled a lever - closing the door again - forcing Thor to skid to a stop before he crashed into the glass, which would cause his prison to free fall.

"You have sorcery as well?"

"Move away, please." Phil appeared, a Phase Two weapon in his hands. His voice was firm and brooked no room for disagreement. Loki stepped away, his hands in the air, but there was a smirk - that put Harry on edge - on his face. Phil continued, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Phil's words died with a gasp as he was impaled with Loki's staff. Harry's magic dropped and reacted to his emotions as he screamed, "NO!" The brothers positions had been switched. Loki stared out from behind the glass of the cage and Thor stood behind Phil.

Loki cried out in frustration moments before the hatch released and the contraption fell with the god of mischief still within.

Harry knelt beside Phil, his hands shaking as he held the man's head up. Fury raced in with a few others behind him. Fury crouched beside Phil, but the man was only staring at the young man in front of him. "Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I must be dead."

"Not yet." Harry's eyes narrowed in determination as he lowered Phil's head to the floor and placed his hands on the wound. "I told you: I won't let you die." For a moment nothing happened, but then Harry began to hiss, Angitia joined him until it sounded like they were chanting.

The wind rose, causing everyone but Harry to stagger back. The man's hands glowed a dark purple before the magic seeped into Phil's wounds. Harry focused, fixing broken tissues, stopping any internal bleeding, and healing anything that needed to be healed.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, but Harry was slowly losing focus, his eyesight turning a little black at the edges. Yet he kept pushing forward, his candance with Angitia growing louder before Phil let out an easy breath.

Nodding in satisfaction, Harry collapsed on Phil's bloodied chest. The last thing he heard was Fury, "Agent Coulson is down." And all Harry could think was: _bastard_.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The ending of this chapter is actually where this whole story originated. I just had to get here. Haha. Also, last chapter of cannon. Yay. And only two more chapters after this. So, if you guys notice any plotholes that either AJ or I missed, please speak up and I'll try to tie them in if I haven't already - yes, the Black Widow and Harry confortation _will_ happen in one of those two chapters. :)

Harry and Angitia talk in _italics_ and when someone is talking over the hearing devices it will be in**_ bold italics._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

**Harry?**

* * *

Harry woke in his room. Angitia was hissing in his ear. _ "Up, little one! Something is going on!"_

The man groaned, a hand coming to fall on his forehead. He hadn't been out for very long - which he deduced when he casted a tempus. It had only been about thirty minutes. In all honesty, he shouldn't even be up. He didn't know how he was awake.

_"Stop thinking. I am helping with my magic. What did tall bat say it's called? It makes the mutt uncomfortable and the werewolf interested."_

_"Parselmagic?"_

_"Yes. That. Now move, little one. We must make haste to the angry one."_

_"What does the director want?"_

Angitia slithered to the floor and waited by the door. _"I'll explain as we go. We must leave. Now before it's too late!"_

With another groan, Harry clambered to his feet. _"Late for what?"_

_"No hiding. Everyone is healing."_ As Harry moved out the door, Angitia wrapped herself around his body._ "Genius is leaving. Stripes is about to board with Hawk and Widow. Lightning has left to find Green."_

A smile graced Harry's lips at her nicknames for the humans, seeing as it was impossible for her to pronounce their names. So she came up with different ways to distinguish them.

_"Wait. Leave? Why?"_ Picking up the pace, Harry was jogging down the hall. Sometimes he was forced to pause to gain his breath back. He did as Angitia said and used no magic, allowing his stores to slowly fill up.

_"I don't know. I just listen. The angry one knows."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Main room."_

_"Right. Got it."_ Harry continued to move until he made it to the bridge, and there, as Angitia had said, was Fury. "Director, what's going on?"

At the sound of Harry's voice, Fury turned to face the wizard. "Loki survived. The Avengers are in pursuit."

There was an oddly guarded look on the director's face that had Harry on edge. The young man peered at the one eyed man, waiting for him to elaborate. When none was offered, Harry asked, "How's Phil?"

A disturbing grin was planted firmly on Fury's features. "Agent Coulson died in the line of duty."

Harry's whole body went rigid with anger. "You're making a ghost of Phil, like you did to me?"

Fury's grin dropped immediately as if it was never there and glared at Harry. "Your death was a success. His will be as well. The Avengers were unfocused. With Agent Coulson declared dead, they were united in their anger and need for vengeance."

"You _will_ tell them you lied afterwards?" Harry hadn't meant to ask it as a question. He didn't want to believe that Fury would make Phil go through what he had endured. Phil would follow orders, regardless of his own beliefs. As much as he respected his father, they didn't always agree when it came to blindly following orders.

"No. It's the Avengers greatest strength. Coulson's status is now Security Clearance Level Seven. Understood?"

Harry's whole body tensed even more at the director's orders. Let them believe Phil was dead? The Avengers respected Phil, all of them did. Harry couldn't do that to them. Not again. If that meant exposing his own status and ruining his cover, so be it. His sudden reappearance would cause anger and strife, but he would deal with the fall out when and if the time came.

Looking up with blazing green eyes, Angitia's head rearing next to him, Harry hissed out, _"I refuse_."

When Director Fury merely raised an eyebrow, Harry took a deep breath before repeating what he said in English, "I refuse." When the director's eyes narrowed, Harry continued, "I'm not officially an Avenger, sir, but I am part of the team. Your plan worked to motivate them, but Phil's 'death' will hurt them. They need to know the truth."

"You refuse? And how do you think they'll react when you suddenly show up with tales of a living Coulson?" Fury glared, "You lied to them. Why would they believe you?"

"Because I was under orders. Because I was threatened. Because they know this is how you work. Because they know you only care about the outcome. Why would they believe me? Why, director, should they believe _you_?"

Fury stiffened and stared at Harry with a calculating look, "Romanoff and Barton are agents. They will side with me, they follow orders. The others are wild cards, important to the Avengers, but ultimately not so to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"If you fail to follow orders, Potter. You're done. You'll be listed as danger to society, an enemy to S.H.I.E.L.D." His lip twitched and the man shifted his gaze towards the window, "You won't be allowed access to Coulson and Barton."

Harry frowned. "Allowed access? You forget, I have magic."

"I have your family."

"You can't keep them from me. You make me chose between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, Director and I _will_ choose the Avengers. I will not keep this a secret from them."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his miniature broom and enlarged it. Harry quickly mounted his broom and hissed out a warning before hovering, ignoring the director's growl of,

"Watch me."

Giving in to a laugh, Harry apparated outside. With Angitia clinging tightly to his body, he took to the skies. He disillusioned himself as he flew, his eyes latched onto the fighter plane that was heading towards shore. A voice crackled in the earpiece, "_**We have an unauthorized departure.**_"

Using his magic, Harry changed the frequency to tune into the Avengers' conversation. He heard that Loki was presumably at Stark Tower.

Putting on a burst of speed to fly past the aircraft, Harry headed towards Stark Tower. When the building was in sight, Harry's blood seemed to freeze. Tony was free falling towards the ground, a block of metal following the inventor's descent. Moments before Tony face planted onto the concrete, the metal caught up to him and Iron Man shot up into the sky.

Harry looked up to take a calming breath, but groaned instead. There was a gigantic hole in the sky where weird, misshapen things were falling out.

_"What are they, little one?"_

_"Not sure. Aliens I believe."_

_"Little one, you must drop your magic. It is almost drained. Fight with only your hands and weapons."_

Nodding, Harry dropped the disillusionment charm. As Tony started blasting the aliens, Harry landed and shrunk his broom for safe keeping, sticking it in his pocket. The drain on his magic made the man stagger, his hand reaching out to a wall to steady himself.

As he stood there gaining his balance, people came racing out of buildings, screams filling the air. Other idiots simply stood there and gaped at the aliens. Stable, Harry straightened as Black Widow spoke in the head piece, "_**Stark, we're heading north east.**_"

Tony snorted before he replied. "_**What? Did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm going to line 'em up for you**_."

Harry could do nothing but watch as Tony banked around Stark Tower. The jet that held the rest of the Avengers soon arrived, shooting at the aliens that Tony had brought with him. Thor arrived and head towards Stark Tower. Harry himself felt powerless because no matter how much he reached for his magic, the tendrils of power slipped through his grasp much like water through a sieve.

He had a Pepper-up potion, but Angitia would yell at him for using one when his magical core was dangerously depleted. The potion didn't replenish his magic; instead, the potion gave the imbiber the impression of doing so. Many wizards and witches had drained their core in battle and lost their magic.

An explosion tore Harry from his thoughts and forced his attention back to the battle in the air. The young man's eyes widened as he watched the jet spiralling towards the ground, smoke trailing behind it. Pushing his exhaustion from the forefront of his mind, Harry took off running in the general direction of the quinjet's descent. While he ran, he shoved people towards buildings to get them out of any immediate danger. Most didn't argue. Harry wasn't sure if it was due to self-preservation or because he had a hissing snake coiled around him.

_**"What the hell is that?"** _ Harry paused both in relief that Clint was ok and to see what had caught the archer's attention. _** "It doesn't look like a Chitari."**_

So that's what the aliens were called. Weird. Looking upwards, Harry paled at the sight of something... huge. All Harry could really think of to call it was: Leviathan.

The thing looked like a hybrid between a centipede and a whale. It was something that shouldn't have existed - it didn't matter if the centi-whale was from another universe or not. The mental image of how a creature like that could have been created was much too disturbing.

_**"Stark, are you seeing this?"**_

_**"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"**_

The shudder of disgust that tore through Harry turned to one of disbelief. The Leviathan was a form of transport, Chitari were clinging to its sides and jumped onto buildings as the large beast from space swam through the air.

_**"Banner?"**_

_**"Just keep me posted."**_

Cocking his head to the side, Harry studied the thing. The Leviathan defied reality. There was nothing to keep it up in the air. All it had were fin type _things_ and feet. Neither of which should have been able to keep a being of that size flying. The only plausible way that the centi-whale could possibly keep from falling is if it had some sort of technology that kept it stabilized.

Surely Tony knew that. The air pressure in space and on the earth were completely different. Where in space anything could float without aide - or swim in the Leviathan's case - on the earth it shouldn't be possible.

_"If I use my own magic, will the magic you're providing keep me from running out?"_

Angitia hissed angrily before shifting so her face was directly in front of his, her words lashing out at him,_ "You know Bat says there are many things unknown. This is one!"_

Harry pulled out a Pepperup Potion and downed it even as Angitia bit down hard on his skin - though she didn't use any venom. Harry glared down at her and snapped, _"I can defeat them. The others can't. At least not easily."_

Tony's voice came through the earpiece,_** "We got his attention. What the hell is step two?"**_

_"I will not have you dying on me! You are mine!"_

Harry nodded to Angitia - having heard her demand - but ignored her warning and apparated with a loud pop to follow the centi-whale's path along the rooftops. The wizard sent out his magic towards the Leviathan searching for anything electrical - or something close enough to electricity - that he could cause to explode.

_**"What's the story up -"**_ Rogers' voice broke off as Harry apparated again.

_**"The powers surrounding-"**_ Harry only caught some of Thor's statement as he apparated, but easily understood the words he was able to hear. **"-impenetrable."**

Tony, it seemed, was agreeing, "Thor is right - these guys."

_**"How -"**_ Harry apparated multiple times in one setting in order to not hear her voice.

_**"-team."**_ He couldn't tell who said that.

Harry tuned them out as he apparated on top of the Leviathan. He sat crosslegged on its back, hands gripping the scale like body coverage of the creature. He pushed his magic into the body so he could find any weaknesses that the centi-whale may have.

Finding what he was looking for, Harry pulled back and grinned, catching the last part of Tony's words, _**"I'm bringing the party to you."**_

Harry looked up as they rounded another corner; in front of him were the other Avengers standing in the middle of the street. With a loud _pop!_ Harry apparated to the top of the building to the right of them, crouching down with his magic ready to spear towards the Leviathan's weakness if the team couldn't handle the beast.

_**"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."**_

Unable to hear the doctor's reply to Rogers, Harry watched as Banner morphed into the Hulk and sent the Leviathan crashing into the ground. Tony sent a rocket down the Leviathan's mouth, causing the creature explode.

The Chitari that were crawling up the buildings pulled off their masks to hiss, yell, scream at the Avengers.

More centi-whales and Chitari passed through the portal - the smaller aliens were on some flying contraptions that allowed them to shoot the people who had not found shelter. Harry listened as Captain Rogers barked out orders.

Clint was on the rooftop - Harry chuckled when Tony had told Clint to: _**"Clench up, Legolas"**_ - informing the others about weaknesses and strays, Tony was to keep a perimeter and Thor had to bottleneck the portal with his lightening, the Black Widow and the Captain would stay on the ground while the Hulk had the fun part of just smashing things.

Harry knew he would be most helpful with Thor - who already knew about him. Harry apparated to where Thor was on the tower and looked at the god. "I can help."

"How can you help?" Thor hadn't even jumped when Harry appeared. Instead, the god just narrowed his eyes at the wizard.

"I know one of their weaknesses."

"You know of their weaknesses so soon?" Thor's eyes narrowed slightly. "How?"

"Fury lied. I have magic."

"You have the ability to fly? "

"Yes." Though Harry didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"Good. I need this tower to strengthen my lightning. We will speak of the director later time permitting."

To strengthen his lightening... interesting. Perhaps the god meant to use the tower as a conductor. Harry unshrunk his Firebolt and kicked off the tower to hover near Thor. Without waiting, Harry kept a tight grasp on the broom with his knees as he stretched one of his hands forward. Hoping that all the Leviathans had the same weakness in the same spot, Harry sent his magic hurtling towards the beast.

For a moment, nothing happened and Harry deflated. But then, the Leviathan exploded, causing even more Chitari to shriek with anger. Thor laughed heartily before raising his hammer. "Friend you are." With that, clouds grew dark and heavy above Thor before lightening came crashing down on the building and onto Thor. The god pointed his hammer at the portal and shot the lightning to the opening in the sky, making multiple Chitari and a Leviathan crash into the ground.

"That will hold them."

Harry nodded before pointing onto the ground. Multiple people were being herded by the Chitari. Thor didn't answer, just jumped off and went crashing into the ground. Harry shook his head, but before he could join him, Clint's voice caught him off guard, _**"Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th."**_

_**"And he didn't invite me,"**_ Tony mourned.

_**"Wait... there's something in the air. Where Thor was."**_

_**"Got**_** it."**

Harry didn't follow. Instead, he held the fort, keeping the Chitari from following after the Captain. He dropped his disillusionment and grinned at the aliens, his guns appearing in his hand - which caused the Chitari to focus on him.

He kept Angitia disillusioned. The Chitari not really noticing when some of their own slowly fell to their knees in pain, their bodies spasming as venom ran through their systems.

Harry kept fighting, sweat dripping down his face. When he killed one, another two took its place. Looking up, he saw that the aliens were arriving unhindered through the portal once more.

_"Angitia!"_

Immediately she latched around him as Harry disillusioned himself. He mounted his broom before kicking off the ground to fly upwards, dodging shots as he headed towards the portal. When he had a clear shot at a Chitari, he sent his magic towards their flying machines, causing the beings to tumble down to their deaths. When he encountered a Leviathan he sent them quickly to their deaths, hoping that no one was crushed under the aliens body.

_**"Stark, you hearing me?"** _ Harry paused at the director's words. _**"We have a missile headed straight for the city."**_

_**"How long?"**_

_**"Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out that**_** missile."**

Harry landed on the ground, swaying. The effects of the Pepperup potion was fading, and he could tell his vision was going. For a few moments, all he could see were black dots dancing around in front of him. He fell to his knees, his breath coming out in heaving pants.

Steadied, he climbed to his feet and jumped on his broom, staying low to the ground and going to where he had last seen the Captain and Thor fighting side by side.

_**"I can close it!"**_ The Black Widow's voice came across the speaker as Harry landed a short distance away, returning Thor's nod of greeting. _**"Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"**_

_**"Do it!"**_ Rogers barked out.

_**"No, wait!"**_

_**"Stark, these things are still coming!"**_

Harry's body froze as his gaze went upwards to the portal, understanding what Tony had planned.

_**"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put**_** it."**

Harry, unable to keep his balance on his broom, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket as he began running towards Stark Tower. His balance was off and he weaved around. His knees started to buckle, but before he could fall an arm wrapped around the wizards body.

Harry could only blink as his body was forced to twirl around by the force of that arm and he found himself chest to chest with a grinning Thor. A grinning Thor who was running while holding Harry up. "We meet again, Little Sorcerer, and yet I still know not your name."

The smaller man could only grunt as Thor heaved him up and over his shoulder, carrying him in the fireman's hold. Angitia hissed angrily -_ "What are you doing? Stop attempting to squish me!"_ - while moving around furiously until her whole body was wrapped around Harry's torso.

Harry could hardly breathe as her large body was constricting his lungs since she did not want Thor's shoulder and Harry's hips to crush her. _ "Angitia... I need... air!"_ She loosened her hold only slightly, but at least the wizard could breathe.

Thor was still running, holding Harry with one arm across the wizard's legs while swinging his hammer with the other. Harry - who found it difficult to raise his head - could only stare at the ground as Thor ran, wondering what the god looked like holding something that couldn't be seen. He snorted; it was amusing just _imagining_ it.

"Little Sorcerer, I would know your name."

As Harry didn't see a way to dissuade the god without taking up too much time, he simply stated, "Harry Potter."

"Ah. Harry the Potter... an interesting trade for a sorcerer."

How did Thor get _that_ from his name? Still, Harry didn't bother to correct the god. Harry the Potter was better than Little Sorcerer... He wasn't that short...

They were about to cross a bridge when Tony flew into the portal. Thor stopped and Harry dropped to the ground, wiping his brow as he stared blankly up into the portal.

_**"Come on, Stark."**_

Harry staggered forward away from the Thor, waiting for Tony to come back through. Tony had to. The wizard didn't know what he would do if the man didn't come back. He had watched over Tony for too damn long to lose him to aliens and a nuclear bomb.

_**"Close it."**_

Steve's words seemed to make Harry's heart stop.

Angitia was no longer wrapped around him, but had her head raised, acting as his protector. _"You need to stop your magic, little one."_

Knowing that she was right, Harry didn't move as he dropped his disillusion. He heard a whispered "Harry?" before he saw it.

A second, a _millisecond_, before the portal closed, Tony came through. Harry should disappear, let the others think they imagined him, but he couldn't dredge up the strength - plus Angitia would berate him. Again.

But Tony continued to fall. "He isn't stopping!" Came Thor's voice.

Harry distributed his weight and braced himself. He then raised his arms upward towards the falling man, calling up all the magic he could muster and sending it out towards Tony. His eyesight blackened. He never noticed his body starting to shake.

"What's he doing?"

"Catching him," Clint whispered.

"With what? Magic? Thor, get him!" Came Steve's voice, but then his voice broke at the end.

Harry knew what he looked like. Magic whipped around, causing his hair to fly with the energy. His eyes, he knew, sparked green power as his magic shot towards Tony.

"What is that? Stop him!" Steve jumped forward, but Angitia struck out, not biting, but in warning. She let out a long hiss as she swayed in front of Harry as he worked. A loud, _thud_ came as the Hulk landed somewhere behind him.

_"Hurry, little one!"_

Sweat dripped down his face as he finally caught the tumbling man with his magic and quickly, carefully brought him to the ground in front of them.

Unable to stay standing, Harry fell to his knees as he bowed his head forward.

"Let him do his work! Tony will be fine!" Clint shouted even as the Black Widow dropped down from one of the flying contraptions behind Harry, though her whispered "Harry?" wouldn't distract him as he forced his eyes to focus.

He pushed magic into his hands and ripped the mask away, showing the face of Tony. Looking down at the man's breast plate, Harry could see that the light wasn't on. Acting quickly, Harry pulled up what was left of his magic as he could and intertwined it into Tony's body, willing the man to breath.

Not sure how long he stayed there, he sighed in relief when Tony took in a giant breath and opened his eyes. He looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Harry, "I knew I saw you!"

"Thank God," Harry murmured before he collapsed onto Tony's chest, utterly spent.

* * *

A/N I'm not too terribly good with fighting scenes, especially ones that I didn't create. Blarg. But hey, this is the last chapter that is based off the movie. :D

**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ:** I'm going to post Chapter 22 two days before I post Chapter 23, _**BUT** _it will be _**unedited**_. My mother - and beta - said she would be amused if people were to read what I have written before she gets her hands on it. I agreed purely because I will be amused. I hope you will be too... if you don't get a headache from reading it. If you have no desire to read a chapter that hasn't been edited, you can wait until I post Chapter 23 because I will change Chapter 22 to the correct, edited version at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22 - Unedited

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: ** This chapter is unedited.

When this chapter is edited I am not removing this verision - I don't want anyone to miss the chance to read my horrid writing. :) So the next chapter is really the edited verison. So, if you want to skip this, go right ahead. (The edited verision will be posted in an hour or two)

Also, please keep in mind that I wrote this over a year ago... K, that's all. :)

... I can not believe I'm posting this... ok... go!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two **UNEDITED**

**We're Discussing Magic**

* * *

"Will you just answer the question? Who is he?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gazed around. There was the whole group of Avengers standing around him – all except for Thor. The other five were there, arguing as quietly as they could manage – which wasn't that quiet.

There was an angry hiss and Angitia's face was inches from his own. Harry quickly threw his arms in front of him to ward the angry snake off. _"I told you bad! I told you bad! You don't listen! Bad hatchling! Bad!"_ Those were the only words Harry could make out as she continued to rave on, swatting at him with her head as angry sounds kept escaping her open maw.

He paled before attempting to reach out to stroke her scales, not noticing that the room had fallen quiet. Harry was far too busy trying to calm his raving snake. _"I'm sorry for worrying you."_

_"No excuse! Hatchlings listen!"_ She struck out, fangs digging into his forearm - Harry grateful that she didn't inject any venom. _"Bad. Bad."_ Her hold on him loosened before it felt like she became boneless. Her fangs slid out of his skin and she landed on the bed.

"She bit him!"

Harry barely heard the comment, instead placing a finger under her head to force her to look at him. He could have sworn that if snakes could cry, she would have been weeping. _"It was what I had to do."_

She didn't reply, instead she wrapped herself around him firmly, refusing to let go.

"Why did she bite him?" No longer worried about Angitia's anger, Harry looked up and found that the Avengers were there staring at him.

"Harry." Clint's voice came over to him and he looked at the man who had a scowl on his face, mixed with elation. It was an… odd mixture. "You're finally awake."

Rolling his eyes, Harry slowly stood up, narrowing his eyes at the hospital garb he was sporting. He had magical depletion, not some physical, bodily harm - at least not that bad. He tried to nudge Angitia off him, but she didn't budge, muttering about never letting him go ever again so he wouldn't do anything else that was stupid. With an irritated wave of his hand, the hospital clothes switched to his normal form fitting clothing.

He swayed, ignoring Angitia's irritated words. He really did not want to get into an argument with her. She would say that he was an idiot for magically changing his clothes, he would respond that she wouldn't get off and she would probably reply that then he should have just stayed put.

Harry didn't do well in hospitals. He had actually never been to a hospital before.

Harry instead looked up at Clint. For the first time in many years, he saw the telling sign of blue around Clint's fist to warn him, but the young man stood still as Clint punched him in the face. "You bastard!" Clint shouted. "What the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to be dead! Now you appear out of nowhere, perfectly healthy! Except for the part of you fainting because of... I don't know why you fainted! But now that you're not dead, I have to now deal with the chance you might die... _again_!"

Huffing, Harry held his nose as blood leaked out as he managed to say, "Orders. No choice."

"Director Fury?" When Harry nodded, Clint began to pace back and forth, muttering under his breath. "What did he say?"

"I had a job to do. You and the other Avengers were top priority, keeping you all safe. Without being in contact with anyone allowed me to do my job better."

Clint muttered louder, pacing faster and alternated glaring at the floor and Harry himself.

The Black Widow walked forward, a frown on her face. But when she brought up her hand to slap him, Harry reacted quickly, grabbing her wrist with a snarl, but didn't utter a word.

She paled and backed away as soon as he released her.

"Is it just me, or is it strange that there's a snake on him?"

"She's fine," Clint muttered, still pacing back and forth.

"I get to hit you too!" Tony marched forward to stand in front of the smaller man, glaring at him. "You left."

Instead of letting the man go on a tirade, Harry spoke up with a smirk, "I was twelve. You knew it was only for the summer." The flow of blood stopped and Harry lowered his hand, grimacing at the sight of blood coating his fingers.

He looked down at Angitia and decided it wasn't worth getting her angrier. So he walked over to the bed and used the sheets to clean up the blood.

"It's called keeping in _contact_, Harry," Tony muttered. "You have been the only person I've met so far who I can stand to talk to for longer than ten minutes who isn't on the same intellectual level as I am."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Pepper? Happy? Rhodes?"

Tony frowned and said, "Not the point. How do you even know them?"

Smiling, Harry patted his arm and turned to the other two whom he had yet to actually meet. Clint and the Black Widow were looking at Tony like he had an extra head.

"You got him to talk?"

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I only badgered him nonstop for a few months. He eventually caved." Tony puffed his chest out, a pleased smirk in place.

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Harry pointed to the other Avengers and glared at Tony and Clint.

"Right. Steve, Bruce, this is Harry Potter. Steve already guessed it, but he's a wizard."

Steve, who wasn't in his usual get-up, sputtered. "What? I thought that was some sort of… mechanic thing that I wasn't aware of yet."

Harry shook his head and motioned towards his clothes that he had transfigured.

"I haven't come up with a reason for that yet."

Chuckling Harry turned to Bruce and nodded his head in greeting. Bruce looked at him calculating before he returned the gesture.

"So where are you staying, Harry?" Clint asked. "The base?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "I… quit." He grinned. "I need an invitation."

Clint laughed, "As if that would keep you out. Phil wouldn't…" he sobered up immediately and looked down at the ground. "Did they tell you yet?"

Harry snarled and paced, Angitia raising her head to lay it on top of Harry's. "What did the _director_ tell you?"

Blinking, Clint didn't say anything. It was actually Steve who spoke up. "He said that Coulson died in the line of duty. That it was an honourable death."

_"Asshole, lying, despicable, insensitive, loathsome, abhorrent, evil, vile... cockroach!"_

Bruce and Steve took a step back as Harry continued to spit out words in parseltongue. Tony actually took a step forward and demanded, "Teach me!"

That snapped Harry out of his funk before he shook his head and pointed to Clint and the woman.

"What?"

"All I can remember is how to say _open_," Clint answered.

"I can only remember: _I want food_."

"Well, Natasha was better at it than I was."

"Not that this isn't interesting, but how can you talk to snakes?"

"Who cares, Cap'n? I wanna learn!" Tony pulled on Harry's sleeve. "Please? Bruce is staying with me, oh, and since you quit S.H.I.E.L.D., so are you. You can teach us both!"

"I'm fine not learning how to speak to snakes."

"Psh, fine." Tony poked Harry in the forehead. "You're teaching me and that's final."

Harry rolled his eyes and finally said, "Phil isn't dead. Fury lied."

That set everyone off. However, Clint growled out, "Where?"

Focusing on the tracker he put on Phil was difficult after the magic he used to transfigure his clothing. As he was weaving, Tony grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulder, "Still tired, huh?"

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I fell about a mile from the sky and you slowed me down so I wasn't killed. I say you're entitled to feeling tired. Hey, I have an idea! I'll make a Harry Potter day for saving my life!"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"We can always find him later, if he's alive," The woman spoke, but Harry shook his head and motioned everyone near him.

He looked at Bruce and said, "This might be a little... unsafe."

"That makes me feel so much better. In what way?"

"It's like being squeezed through a tube."

As he gathered his magic, Angitia went once more back to chastising him. _"No. Not again."_

Harry cringed, but he said, _"No choice. They think him dead. They need to see him to believe that he isn't."_

Everyone backed off, but he snapped, "Whoever wants to see Phil get your asses over here and hold on. You have five seconds."

Every hand reached out and grabbed hold. Without waiting another beat, Harry closed his eyes, focused all of excess magic and disapparated.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"Never again."

"That was... interesting..."

"It didn't bother the big guy at all..."

"Can you teach me that, too?"

"Harry? You're really alive?" Phil's voice, soft and trembling had all eyes focused on the man.

Tears were welling up and Harry staggered forward. Once he was near enough, Harry knelt next to Phil and dropped his forehead against the sheets and gripped Phil's hand in his. "I couldn't let you die. I couldn't. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so..."

Harry began to sway, his vision once again blacking out to where he couldn't see anything.

_"Little one!"_

"'m just... tired."

"Shit!"

* * *

The second time Harry woke up, he was lying on a huge bed. After looking around the spacious room, Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was only in boxers.

"What? It's not like I could have you sleep in your normal clothing. And I, being the normal human being that I am, can not magic you into sleeping attire. Pepper had a heart attack when she saw me carrying you in."

"Ah, how is she? You guys still dating?"

Tony snorted, plopping himself on the bed and making himself at home. "Nah, we never dated. Everything was for show and the press decided to have it published. It didn't hurt. Plus she likes teasing Coulson."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his first question not having been answered. Finally Tony pouted and crossed his arms, "Fine. She's pissed." He threw his arms up in the air, "She's beyond pissed."

"I wonder why that is. You walk in with a guy who looks half your age -"

"Six years younger, Pep, only six!"

The petite red head kept right on going, standing in the doorway, "and saying that he was dying and only you knew what could cure him."

Here Harry turned and shot Tony an amused look who just shrugged. "What? I didn't know you _weren't_ dying and I don't know anyone who can take care of magic depletion or what not."

"And then you say he can do magic!" Here Pepper placed her hands on her hips. "There are limits to your quirks, Tony, and this is one of them! Magic. Isn't. Real."

Tony pointed to Harry and she huffed and turned to him.

"You tell him you're not a magician, or if you are, tell him you can only do magic tricks."

Harry nodded obligingly and spoke quietly, holding back his laughter as he said, "I'm not a magician."

"See?"

"Thank God you're not a magician, Harry!"

"Tony!"

"What? He's a wizard."

Sighing, Pepper turned to Harry, "Tell him you're not a wizard."

_"I like this woman."_

Screeching, Pepper jumped on the chair nearest to her as Angitia made her way from under the bed and towards Harry. The wizard smirked and hissed back, _"I think I do to. I never realized she was quite like this."_

_"Humans."_ Snorting in amusement, Harry dutifully stood still as she made her way around him, not saying anything as she clung tighter around him than normal. _"You are to stop falling."_

_"Anything you say."_

_"Exactly."_

"You're both insane."

Sighing, Harry held out his hand and his wand flew to his open palm. He pointed it at Tony, whispered something as he swished and flicked his wand and had the billionaire floating in the air much to the older man's enjoyment.

As Tony floated around, Harry began to step into his pants - an act he still had some difficulties with when Angitia was clinging to him. Eyeing where Tony was, he released the spell and the other man yelped as he landed on the bed.

He zipped his pants, but before he could button it, Tony was in his face and said, "Now teach me how to speak snake! I want to talk to her, too!"

"You were just floating..."

Harry looked over at Pepper and grinned when Tony said, "She'll be fine in a minute or two. Let her have her shocked moment as you teach me how to say... pizza in snake!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry repeated,_ "Pizza."_

_"Pizza, little one? What is pizza?"_

_"Food."_

_"I thought you said mouse is food."_

_"For you."_

_"So I would not like this... pizza?"_

_"Probably not."_

"She said pizza... what, three times?" When Harry nodded, Tony started walking around the room, saying pizza over and over again.

_"Why is your human saying pizza over and over again? Though sometimes he says monkey..."_

_"He wants to learn to speak to you. If you want to help, you can go over to him and repeat the word pizza for him everytime he gets it wrong."_

Angitia swayed her head back and forth before lowering herself to the floor and heading over to Tony and doing as Harry suggested. Her eyes, however, were locked on Harry and she was always in a position where she could be back at his side in less than four seconds.

"So you are a wizard?" Pepper asked quietly, still sounding as if she was in shock.

Harry nodded, grinning at the poor woman.

"Want to show me something else to make sure I wasn't hallucinating?"

"No," Tony interrupted. "He's already fainted twice. I think I would be killed by you if he fainted again, wouldn't I?" He asked Angitia before he bent down and kept on repeating '_pizza_'.

"He's taking this... calmly."

Shrugging, Harry looked around for the rest of his clothes but couldn't find them anywhere. Not bothering to search for a top, Harry just breezed past Pepper and out the door, content to look around without the need for secrecy.

Angitia slithered forward with Tony trailing after her, mumbling his chosen word. When it was apparent that he was going to continue following the other two humans, Angitia quickly wound herself around the man.

Entering the kitchen, Harry saw a larger man hurrying around as if trying to put together breakfast.

"Happy, this is Harry. He's... Tony's friend."

Happy turned and grinned, "Ah, so you get breakfast, huh? Most of Tony's friends leave during the night."

Pepper slapped a hand to her forehead as Harry cocked his head. "Not that kind of friend, Happy! Harry is legitimately Tony's friend. Besides, you know Tony's straight."

"Oh," Happy grinned, "Well, welcome in, then! Sorry, it's just anyone who uses his bedroom is his different kind of friend, if you get what I mean."

"Hey!" Tony bounded into the room and threw a top at Harry. "Here, put your shirt on before you get cold and get me killed by Angitia."

"She's glad you remembered her name."

As Harry pulled on his top, he grinned at Angitia who was happily wrapped around Tony. _"I have missed this human."_

"Wait, so you -"

Happy yelped and grabbed a gun to point in the general direction of the hissing - so he was pointing the barrel directly at Tony.

Tony grabbed Harry, pulled the shorter man in front of himself and whispered, "Protect me. You can stop bullets now, right?"

"No."

"What?!" Apparently forgetting about a gun being pointed at his person, Tony whirled Harry around. "And why not? Isn't it a different type of energy? If it is, then you should be able to manipulate it. Unless, of course, the velocity of the projectile and the-"

"Tony."

Blinking, the man looked over at Happy, "What? We're discussing magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic," Pepper laughed hysterically. "Actual magic, Happy."

"... The snake -"

"She's perfectly safe," Tony rolled his eyes at the bigger male before pointing a finger at Harry. "Now explain why you can't stop bullets."

"Magic?"

Harry cocked his head at Happy's confusion before he bust out laughing.

* * *

A/N _**For those who want a happy ending... stop here! (I'll remind you again when I post the next chapter so you can read the edited version)** _This acts well as a last chapter and I was going to leave it here... However, there's a few more scenes that Harry is demanding that I put in and so that's the next chapter. It's not... depressing really, but it's not happy...

You know, I was actually debating about putting this story up. I wasn't too terribly excited about it (I didn't put too much effort into it...) and half the time I had absolutely no idea what I was going to write for this. I am so amazed by how many of you guys liked this story. All I can say is: Wow. Over 1,000 followers and over 700 favorites. Just... wow. Thank you all :)

I'll see you in two days so you can read the edited version. :)


	23. Chapter 22 - Edited

A/N I decided to keep the unedited version up for those who come later so they can be amused. But here you go, guys, the _actual_ twenty-second chapter - which is much, much better. :) And I'm sorry I didn't post this a few hours after the unedited version. Life happened and I forgot to post until today when my Mommy said, "Don't forget to post!" So this is me not forgetting to post! The last chapter should be up in a few days... hopefully. No promises! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two **FOR REAL THIS TIME**

**We're Discussing Magic**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes - 'Just answer the question: who is he?' - and looked around. The Avengers stood around him - all except for Thor. The five were arguing as quietly as they could manage - which wasn't all that quiet.

There was an angry hiss and Angitia's face was inches from his own. Harry quickly threw his arms in front of him to ward off the angry snake. "_I told you! I told you! You don't listen! Bad hatchling! Bad!" _Those were the only words Harry could understand as she continued her tirade, jabbing at his chest with her nose.

He attempted to reach out to stroke her scales, not noticing that the room had fallen quiet. Harry was far too busy trying to calm his phrenetic snake. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

_"No excuse! Hatchlings. Listen!"_ She struck out, fangs digging into his forearm - 'She bit him!' - Harry was grateful that she didn't inject any venom. After a few seconds, her hold on him loosened before she went limp. Her fangs slid out of his skin and her head landed on his chest. Angitia's words softened into a repeating whispered admonishment, _"Bad. Bad."_

Harry placed a finger under the snake's head to force her to look at him. He could have sworn that - if snakes could cry - she would have been weeping. _ "I did what I had to do."_

She didn't reply. Instead Angitia wrapped herself around him firmly, refusing to let go. No longer worried about Angitia's anger - 'Why did she bite him?' - Harry looked up and found that the Avengers were there staring at him.

"Harry." Clint spoke first and Harry looked at the man who had a scowl on his face, mixed with elation. It was an… odd mixture. "You're -" the agent seemed to run out of words and huffed angrily.

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Harry slowly sat up. After that small exertion of energy Harry was tired. The wizard huffed in frustration and narrowed his eyes at the hospital garb he was sporting. He had magical depletion, not physical injury. He tried to nudge Angitia off him, but she didn't budge, muttering about 'never letting him go ever again so he wouldn't do anything else that was stupid'.

He ignored Angitia's irritated words. He really did not want to get into an argument with her. She would say that he was an idiot for magically changing his clothes, he would respond that she wouldn't get off and she would probably reply that then he should have just stayed put.

With an irritated wave of his hand, the hospital clothes transfigured into his normal form fitting clothing. Harry didn't do well in hospitals... actually, he had never been to a hospital before.

Harry pushed off the bed to stand on trembling legs and looked up at Clint. For the first time in many years, he saw the telling sign of blue around Clint's fist to warn him, but the young man stood still as Clint punched him in the face. Harry stumbled back. Cupping his nose with his palm, Harry used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the flow of blood.

"You bastard!" Clint shouted. "What the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to be dead! Now you appear out of nowhere, perfectly healthy! Except for the part of you fainting because of... I don't know why you fainted! But now that you're not dead, I have to now deal with the chance you might die... _again_!"

The Captain stepped in between Harry and Clint, a hand held out to hold off any more abuse to the patient. Bruce offered the wizard a handkerchief. Harry blinked in surprise, mumbled a thanks and held it up to his nose. The smaller man grunted to Clint, "Orders. No choice."

"Director Fury?" When Harry nodded Clint began to pace back and forth, muttering under his breath. "What did he say?"

Rogers, who apparently decided no more harm would come to Harry, stepped back and went to stand near the silent woman who was staring at Harry. Bruce walked back over to Tony, laying a hand on the fuming man's shoulder as if to calm him.

"The Avengers are top priority; I'm to keep you all safe. Designated as KIA would allow me to do my job."

Clint muttered incoherently, pacing faster and alternated glaring at the floor and Harry.

At that point, the Black Widow walked forward, a frown marring her usually expressionless face. But when she brought her hand up to slap him, Harry reacted quickly: grabbing her wrist with a snarl, but didn't utter a word.

Black Widow's eyes widened briefly and backed away as soon as Harry released her.

"Is it just me, or is it strange that there's a snake wrapped around him?"

"She's fine," Clint muttered, still pacing back and forth.

"I get to hit you, too!" Tony marched forward to stand in front of the smaller man, glaring at him. "You left."

Harry spoke up with a smirk, deflating the genius before he could begin his tirade, "I was twelve. You knew it was only for the summer."

The flow of blood had stopped and Harry lowered the handkerchief, grimacing at the sight of blood. Looking down at Angitia, Harry sighed before slowly making his way towards the sink. He was not going to let her berate him again for using magic again. He turned on the faucet, soaked the handkerchief and wrung the cloth before he brought it up to his face to gently wipe away the blood.

"It's called keeping in contact, Harry," Tony muttered. "You have been the only person I've met so far who I can stand to talk to for longer than ten minutes who isn't on the same intellectual level as I am."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Pepper? Happy? Rhodes?"

"Not the point." Tony frowned and asked, "Wait... how do you know them?"

Smiling, Harry patted the billionaire's arm and turned to the other two men whom he had not yet actually met. Clint and the Black Widow were looking at Tony like he had an extra head.

"You got him to talk?"

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I only badgered him nonstop for a few months. He eventually caved." Tony puffed his chest out, a pleased smirk gracing his features.

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Harry pointed to the other Avengers and glared at Tony and Clint.

"Right. Steve, Bruce, this is Harry Potter. Steve already guessed it, but he's a wizard."

Steve, who wasn't in his usual star spangled get-up, sputtered. "What? I thought he was using some sort of… technical thing that I hadn't been briefed on yet."

Harry shook his head and motioned towards his clothes that he had transfigured.

"I haven't figured that one out yet."

Chuckling Harry turned to Bruce and nodded his head in greeting. Bruce looked at him calculating before he returned the gesture.

"So where are you staying, Harry?" Clint asked. "The base?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Quit. Banned."

Clint laughed, "As if that would keep you out. Phil wouldn't…" the archer sobered immediately and looked down at the ground. "Did they tell you yet?"

Harry snarled and paced, Angitia raised her head to lay it on top of Harry's. "What did the _director_ tell you?"

Blinking, Clint's mouth opened and closed twice, but still couldn't form the words. It was Steve who finally answered, "He said that Coulson was killed in the line of duty. It was an honourable death."

_"Asshole, lying, despicable, insensitive,"_ Bruce and Steve took a step back as Harry continued to spit out words in parseltongue,_ "loathsome, abhorrent, evil, vile... cockroach!"_

Tony actually took a step forward and demanded, "Teach me!"

That snapped Harry out of his rant before he shook his head and pointed to Clint and the woman.

"What?"

"All I can remember is how to say: open," Clint answered.

"I can only remember: I want food."

"Well, Natasha was better at it than I was."

"Not that this isn't interesting, but how can you talk to snakes?"

"Who cares, Cap'n? I wanna learn!" Tony pulled on Harry's sleeve. "Please? Bruce is staying with me... oh - and since you quit S.H.I.E.L.D. - so are you. You can teach us both!"

"I'm fine not learning how to speak to snakes."

"Psh, fine." Tony poked Harry in the forehead. "You're teaching me and that's final."

Harry rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "Phil isn't dead. Fury lied."

That set everyone off, but it was Clint who spoke directly to Harry, "Where?"

Focusing on the tracking spell he put on Phil was difficult after the magic he had used to transfigure his clothing. As he was weaving, Tony grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulder, "Still tired, huh?"

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I fell about a mile from the sky and you slowed me down so I wasn't killed. I say you're entitled to feel tired. Hey, I have an idea! I'll make a Harry Potter day for saving my life!"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"We can always find him later, if he's alive," The woman spoke, but Harry shook his head and motioned everyone near him.

He looked at Bruce and said, "This might be... unsafe."

"That makes me feel so much better. In what way?"

"Feels like you're squeezed through a tube."

As he gathered his magic, Angitia went once more back to chastising him. _ "No. Not again."_

Harry cringed, but he said, _"No choice. They think him dead. They need to see to believe he isn't."_

Everyone backed off, but he snapped, "Whoever wants to see Phil get your asses over here and hold on. You have five seconds."

Five hands reached out and grabbed hold. Without waiting another beat, Harry closed his eyes, focused all of remaining magic and disapparated.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"Never again."

"That was... interesting..."

"It didn't bother the big guy..."

"Can you teach me that, too?"

"Harry? You're really alive?" Phil's voice, soft and trembling had all eyes focused on the man.

Tears were welling up and Harry staggered forward. Once he was near enough, Harry knelt next to Phil and dropped his forehead against the sheets and gripped Phil's hand in his. "I promised. Won't let you die. I couldn't. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so..."

Harry's vision once again darkened.

_"Little one!"_

"'m just... tired."

"Shit!"

* * *

The second time Harry woke up, he was lying on a huge bed.

After looking around the spacious room, Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to a sitting position before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was only in boxers.

"What? It's not like I would make you sleep in your clothes. And I, being the normal human being that I am, can not magic you into sleeping attire. Pepper had a heart attack when she saw me carrying you in."

"Ah, how is she? You guys still dating?"

Tony snorted, plopping himself on the bed and making himself at home. "Nah, we never dated. Everything was for show and the press decided to have it published. It didn't hurt. Plus she enjoys the banter with Coulson about her lack of taste in men."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his first question not having been answered. Finally Tony pouted and crossed his arms, "Fine. She's pissed." He threw his arms up in the air, "She's beyond pissed."

"I wonder why that is. You walk in carrying a guy half your age -"

"Six years younger, Pep, only six!"

The petite red head kept right on talking as if Tony hadn't interrupted while standing in the doorway, "saying that he was dying and only you knew how to cure him."

Here Harry turned and shot Tony an amused look who just shrugged. "What? I didn't know you _weren't_ dying and I don't know anyone who can take care of magic depletion or what not."

"And then you say he can do magic!" Here Pepper placed her hands on her hips. "There are limits to your quirks, Tony, and this is one of them! Magic. Isn't. Real."

Tony pointed to Harry and she huffed and turned to the younger man.

"Tell him you're not a magician, or if you are, tell him you only do magic tricks."

Harry nodded obligingly and spoke quietly, holding back his laughter as he said, "I'm not a magician."

"See?"

"Thank God you're not a magician, Harry!"

"Tony!"

"What? He's a wizard."

Sighing, Pepper turned to Harry, "Tell him you're not a wizard."

_"I like this woman."_

Screeching, Pepper jumped on the chair nearest to her as Angitia made her way from under the bed and towards Harry. The wizard smirked and hissed back,_ "I think I do too. I never realized she was quite this amusing."_

_"Humans."_ Snorting in mirth at her comment, Harry dutifully stood and stilled as she made her way around him, not saying commenting on the fact that she clung tighter around him than normal. Angitia demanded, _"You are to stop falling."_

_"Anything you say."_

_"Exactly."_

"You're both insane."

Sighing, Harry held out his hand and his wand flew to his open palm. He pointed it at Tony, whispered the incantation as he swished and flicked his wand causing the billionaire to float in the air - much to the older man's enjoyment.

As Tony floated around, Harry began to step into his pants - an act he still had some difficulties with when Angitia was clinging to him. Eyeing where Tony was, he released the spell and the other man yelped as he landed on the bed.

He zipped his pants, but before he could button it, Tony was in his face and said, "Now teach me how to speak snake! I want to talk to her, too!"

"You were just floating..."

Harry looked over at Pepper and grinned when Tony said, "She'll be fine in a minute or two. Let her have her shocked moment as you teach me how to say... pizza in snake!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry repeated,_ "Pizza."_

_"Pizza, little one? What is pizza?"_

_"Food."_

_"I thought you said mouse is food."_

_"For you."_

_"So I would not like this... pizza?"_

_"Probably not."_

"She said pizza... what, three times?" When Harry nodded, Tony started walking around the room, saying pizza over and over again in parseltongue.

_"Why is your human saying pizza over and over again? Though sometimes he says monkey..."_

_"He wants to learn to speak to you. If you want to help, you can go over to him and repeat the word pizza for him everytime he gets it wrong."_

Angitia swayed her head back and forth before lowering herself to the floor and heading over to Tony and doing as Harry suggested. Her eyes, however, were locked on Harry and she was always in a position where she could be back at his side in less than four seconds.

"So you're a wizard?" Pepper asked quietly, still sounding as if she was in shock.

Harry nodded, grinning at the poor woman.

"Want to show me something else to make sure I wasn't hallucinating?"

"No," Tony interrupted. "He's already fainted twice. I think I would be killed by you if he fainted again, wouldn't I?" He asked Angitia before he bent down and kept on repeating 'pizza'.

"He's enjoying that... way too much."

Shrugging, Harry looked around for the rest of his clothes but couldn't find them anywhere. Not bothering to search for a top, Harry breezed past Pepper and out the door, eager to find food.

Angitia slithered forward with Tony trailing after her, mumbling his chosen word. When it was apparent that Tony was following Harry, Angitia quickly wound herself around the man.

Entering the kitchen, Harry saw a larger man hurrying around cooking breakfast. Pepper had followed the two men and immediately started the introductions, "Happy, this is Harry. He's... Tony's friend."

Happy turned and grinned, "Ah, so you get breakfast, huh? Most of Tony's friends leave during the night."

Pepper slapped a hand to her forehead as Harry cocked his head. "Not _that_ kind of friend, Happy! Harry is legitimately Tony's friend. Besides, you know Tony's straight."

"Oh," Happy grinned, "Well, welcome in, then! Sorry, it's just anyone who uses his bedroom is his other kind of friend, if you get my meaning."

"Hey!" Tony bounded back into the room and threw a top at Harry. "Here, put this shirt on before you get cold and get me killed by Angitia."

"She's glad you remembered her name."

As Harry pulled on the shirt, he grinned at Angitia who was happily wrapped around Tony. _ "I have missed this human."_

"Wait, so you -"

Happy yelped and grabbed a gun to point in the general direction of the hissing - so he was pointing the barrel directly at Tony.

Tony grabbed Harry, pulling the shorter man in front of him and whispered, "Protect me. You can stop bullets now, right?"

"No."

"What?!" Apparently forgetting there was a gun pointed at his person, Tony whirled Harry around. "And why not? Isn't it just a different type of energy? If it is, then you should be able to manipulate it. Unless, of course, the velocity of the projectile and the-"

"Tony."

Blinking, the man looked over at Happy, "What? We're discussing magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic," Pepper laughed hysterically. "Actual magic, Happy."

"... The snake -"

"She's perfectly safe," Tony rolled his eyes at the bigger male before pointing a finger at Harry, getting back to the subject that he wanted to talk about. "Explain to me why you can't stop bullets."

"Magic?"

Harry cocked his head at Happy's confusion before he burst into laughter.

* * *

A/N For those wondering if there will be a Tony and Harry talk, there will be. :)


End file.
